Roommates
by English-Foxlette
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood are roommates, but what happens when Katie can't suppress her feelings for Oliver anymore? Read and find out! And Yup! I'm back at long last! Read and review if you love it! Or me! FINISHED!
1. Mondays Aren't My Day

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Uhnnn..." I moan as I smack the alarm clock soundly. I roll over and sigh. The bed is too warm to leave at this time in the morning. A few rooms away, I could hear the sound of running water. I sigh again and fall back to sleep.

Minutes later, I hear the sound of the door swishing open.

"Oi! Katie! You gunna get up or what?" I hear a male voice ask impatiently. I moaned into my crème colored pillow. The owner of the voice, with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, padded over to my bed. He reaches out a lanky callused hand and places it on my blanket-covered shoulder, shaking me gently.

"Come on, Kates. You gotta get up and go to work," he said in a half-whisper.

"Mhnnmm, dun wanna," I moaned, shoving myself face first into my pillow. Sure it was a little hard to breath, but I really didn't want to get up.

"If you don't get up in the next 5 seconds, you'll regret it," the voice said menacingly. I huffed and sucked in air through my pillow, my breathing becoming a bit shallow.

"5...4...3...2.........1. Don't say I didn't warn you," the voice said. I tensed in preparation, but nothing came. I exhaled blissfully and turn my head to the side, facing my window.

Suddenly, I'm drenched in water, and I start thrashing about on the bed wildly.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?!" I screamed.

"Just making sure you got up," the voice said coolly. I have my eyes screwed shut, as my long wet bangs are plastered to my face. I ball my fists on my sides, and started to shake angrily.

"I was going to get up! But NO! You have to pour a freaking bucket of water on me! What is your problem?" I seethed. I am in no way a morning person, if you haven't guessed.

"No problem, just making sure you get to work on time. Now if you excuse me, I'll be getting dressed now," he said. My eyes fly open, and I see the retreating towel-clad rear of Oliver Wood.

I, Katie Bell have been living with Oliver Wood in the same apartment as roommates for about 2 years. Oliver is the official Keeper for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, but he wanted to live simply, trying to discourage his fame from getting to him. I, on the other hand, work at a small boutique with my life-long friend, Alicia Spinnet. My other friend Angelina Johnson couldn't take all the girly girl-ness that the boutique offered, so she chose to be a trainer at the local gym.

"I'll get you for this Oliver!" I yelled, raising my wet shirted arms, then dropping them to my sides. I sigh and stalked into the bathroom.

The mirror was foggy, and there was a puddle of water near the edge of the shower. I hung up the wet towel that lay on the floor, and turned to my side of the bathroom. In the blue-toned bathroom, each roommate had their own side. Each side had a towel rack, a stainless steel bowl sink, and a mirrored medicine cabinet, and a series of drawers.

I opened up my medicine cabinet, and pulled out my toothbrush and some facial scrub. From the drawer on my left, I pulled out some toothpaste, floss, and a hair tie. I pulled my damp hair back from my face, and tied it loosely in a bun. I slowly began my daily regimen; 'slowly' being the operative word.

Toothbrush in mouth, I poked my head out of the bathroom door. I could see Oliver puttering around in the kitchen down the hall. I smile against the brush and padded into the kitchen, my sweat pants swishing softly as I move. Oliver had a grey Puddlemere muscle shirt on and he too wore black sweats. He was currently slaving over a hot skillet, making himself some scrambled eggs.

I looked around from behind him. Emptied and cracked egg shells sat near the sink, and to Oliver's left, the carton of eggs lay open. Oliver turned to get a plate from a cupboard, and saw me standing there, hot pink toothbrush in hand. Oliver smiled and pulled out an extra plate.

"Want some?" He asked, motioning to the eggs with a spatula. I nod vigorously and put my free hand to my stomach to emphasize my hunger. Oliver smiled and cracked open a few more eggs. I close my eyes, taking in the scent of the eggs frying and the sound of said eggs sizzling on the hot black pan.

I soon taste the toothpaste taste starting to fade, so I make my way leisurely back to the bathroom. I spit out a wad of frothy green foam and pick up a blue ceramic cup, filling it up with water, then taking a sip from it. I swished the water around in my mouth and spit it out. I splashed my face with water and began scrubbing my face with the cleanser.

"Breakfast is ready!" Oliver called down the hall. Being the multi-tasker that I am, while still scrubbing my chin and cheeks, I yelled an affirmation back. I cupped some water in my hands and splashed my face free of soap, and toweled my face dry. I stopped in mid towel. My towel was wet.

"OLIVER!"

I stormed into the dining room which conveniently shared a room with the kitchen. Oliver looked up at me innocently, his brown puppy dog eyes shining brightly. Oh Oliver...wait, no! I'm angry! Angry!

"What?"

"Quit using my towel when you shower! You can wash your own towels if you're that desperate!" I said huffily as I sat down opposite her roommate. Oliver forked a piece of egg and stuffed it in his mouth quietly. He eyed me while I shook some salt and pepper on my eggs. Apparently Oliver noticed I seem irritable this morning...

"What does it matter? You shower at night. Your towel is always dry by the time you need to use it," Oliver said in his own defense. He rose from his seat to grab some toast that just popped up. He added it onto the tall stack he had already made and sat back down.

"But it's the principle that counts! I don't want all your sweat remnants on my towel!" I said, watching Oliver dump two slices of toast on my plate. Ever my older bro. I pick it up and munch on it, looking at Oliver angrily.

"But there's no sweat on the towels. I mean, I just got out of the shower, so I'm clean!"

"Like I said before, it's the principle of the thing!"

Oliver shook his head as he downed some orange juice. He glanced at the clock and stood up.

"I'm gunna go. Don't want to be late, now do I?" Oliver asked, placing an extra emphasis on the word 'late.' He set the crumb-covered plate in the sink and washed his hands. I'm still looking straight ahead, angrily crunching the toast between my teeth. Oliver rolls his eyes like he always does, and smiles to himself. He rested his hands on the back of my chair and bends down.

"Have a nice day, Katie," he said, kissing me on the side of the forehead. I tried to stay angry, but I just can't fight the small smile tugging at my lips. Hey, you wouldn't be able to either! Man, Oliver is too sweet for his own good.

"Bye Oliver!" I called after him as I hear the door close.

To many, it would seem like Oliver and I definitely have a crush on each other, but us two roommates were nothing more than that – just roommates. Sure there had been a little chemistry between us in our final years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but there has been nothing but friendship since. My friends however, refuse to give up hope on us. Silly girls. Hmm. I wonder if the Weasley's are in on this too...

"Hullo, Katie!" Alicia called to me from behind the register. I closed the door loudly, the bell above my head tinkling softly. I removed her light jacket and placed it on a hook near Alicia's hand-knit scarf.

"Hi, Ali," I reply as I rotate my neck, hearing and feeling a few cracks as I did so. Man, I love cracking things. Makes you feel all nice and loose...

"How're you this fine morning?" Alicia asked. I eye her, then eye the pink mug in her hand.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed...And just how many cups have you had young lady?"

"...Three," Alicia admitted, blushing a light pink, which conveniently, was the color of the mug she was holding. I shake my head and laugh. Alicia is such an addict.

"So, what about you? Waking up on the wrong side of the bed?" Alicia asked, trying to steer the subject away from her caffeine addiction.

"I wasn't willing to wake up, so Oliver poured a bucket of water on me," I say, hoisting myself upon the counter and proceeding to sulk about it. Alicia laughed herself silly, then turned serious.

"My question...where did he get the bucket?" Alicia asked, following her question up by humming the Twilight Zone theme. I turned and chucked a pen at her, but Alicia dodged it easily.

"Oh I dunno...he IS a wizard after all," I said sarcastically. Honestly, sometimes Alicia is so dense...but then sometimes it's just an act. I rip off two pages on their day to day calendar and look down at the day.

"I hate Mondays," I sighed. Wow, I sure do sigh a lot.

"Oh cheer up, darling. We're getting a new shipment today!"

"We are? I didn't know that..." I frowned. I'm usually the one to inform Alicia that a shipment was coming in. Alicia smiled and shrugged, then looked at the clock. It was 8 AM, time to open. I looked up as well, eyeing the clock. Alicia and I exchanged looks and jumped for the door. I jumped off the counter top and Alicia hurdled over a box. We slapped each other's hands away, vying for room.

"Hah!" I cried out triumphantly as I flipped the sign in the window of the door from 'Closed' to 'Open.' It's always a small competition 'tween me and Alicia to see whose faster. Alicia frowns, but I think she decides that I needed the small triumph to keep me from getting too grumpy. It's been known to happen.

"Want a cup?" Alicia asked, holding up a half-empty coffee pot. No one ever came around the store that early, so it was basically free time for us girls. I nod without looking up. Alicia poured the dark coffee into a light grey mug, and set it down in front of me.

"Whatcha looking at there?" Alicia asked, craning her neck over my shoulder to see. Two pages were taken up with one picture of a hot, topless brunette, posing and shifting slightly, smiling and winking occasionally.

"Oliver?" Alicia asked incredulously. Apparently, she never knew Oliver had such a nice upper body, for her mouth opened slightly in awe. I turn and see Alicia about to drool all over the magazine. I bring up a finger and pushed her mouth closed.

"This was from a photo shoot he did a little while ago," Katie explained, flipping to the cover. The cover had a picture of Oliver, and two men neither Alicia nor I recognized, shifting around, smiling cutely. To the side, under the name 'Quidditch Weekly' there were a few teasers. The largest one, in bolded red font read, 'Top 20 Sexiest Quidditch Stars.' I flipped back to the centerfold of Oliver, and scanned over the caption.

"Puddlemere United Keeper Oliver Wood is quite the young man. He's the youngest, highest paid Keeper in Puddlemere history, but he's quite the modest mouse. (AN: Dumb, I know I know) He lives in a one floor flat with one roommate, living in a somewhat Spartan style. But for his raw talent and dashing good looks, this Scot comes in at number two," I read aloud. I guffawed at his rather prestigious title. Great, now he'd have women crawling all over him, trying to bed him right and left. I sneer in disgust. That's just what I want; a bunch of floozies hanging around my apartment, treating me like shit. Not to mention having to find panties hanging from the ceiling. I shudder at the thought.

I idly turned the page to see who held the number one spot. A tall, thin blonde boy holding a towel around his waist with one hand and ruffling his wet blonde hair with his other smiled innocently at the two girls. I frowned.

"Oliver is cuter than him," I say, turning to Alicia. Alicia grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh shut up Alicia. I don't think about him that way," I said to Alicia, who just looked at me, her eyes flashing.

"But still, quite the honor," Alicia said aloud. I murmured my agreement. Then a loud tap interrupted us. Two sets of eyes snapped up to see a rugged face at the back window.

"Boris!" Alicia greeted the unshaven man. The man walked in, carrying three boxes stacked precariously on top of one another. He set them down with a large huff. I look fondly at the Russian Squibb bending down next to me. Boris righted himself and flashed a toothy yellow smile.

"'Ello there Kehtie," he said, his accent nice and strong.

"Hello Boris, what have you got for us today?" I asked politely, following him out to the truck parked in the deserted alley behind the store. Boris shrugged and picked up a clipboard, handing it to Alicia. I pulled out my wand from the back pocket of my jeans. Jeans- whoever created them...genius.

"Wingardium leviosa!" I say, thrusting my wand out at the boxes. The heavy looking boxes rose like feathers into the air, and followed me inside the back room. Boris grunted as Alicia handed the clipboard back to the man.

"Bye Boris! See you in a few weeks!" Alicia said, waving energetically as Boris got inside his truck and backed out of the alley. I closed the door behind her, locking it securely. Alicia and I picked up a few boxes and brought them to the front by the counter where the magazine lay open. I linger a bit, staring at Oliver's lean, muscular form.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Alicia prompted, giggling slightly.

"I suppose," I admit as I tear open a box and pull out a few garments.

"You suppose? What are you blind or something? He's absolutely gorgeous!" Alicia exclaimed, dropping a box haphazardly by my foot. I shoot her a glare but she's busy working her fingers under the edge of the box.

"Alright, he's nice looking," I agree as I take out some hangers and began to hang the skirts up on a nearby rack.

"So...You feel anything?"

"What?"

"You know...Do you have any feelings towards Oliver?"

"I don't have a crush on him, if that's what you mean," I say harshly as I picked up another wooden hanger. I hate it when people ask me that. Just because we're roommates doesn't mean we're intimate with each other!

"Oh but you should see you two when you're together! You look so cute together, not to mention your personalities match each other perfectly!" Alicia exclaimed. I snort, remembering our fight over the towel earlier that morning.

"Oh come on, you know I'm right," Alicia chided me. Suddenly, a small tinkling came at the door. I thanked the Gods silently as we rose to greet the customers.

Hours later, I hung up a different sign. I played with the hands of the miniature clock until it said "Be back at 2," Alicia looked down at her wristwatch. We had a little over an hour and a half for lunch.

"So where do you want to go?"

"We can grab a bite at the Puddlemere club house," I suggest.

"Oh, and if you happen to see Oliver there..." Alicia said, grinning.

"Shut up, Alicia. Let's go get Ange," I said before apparating with a small pop. Even if I wasn't there, I could just see that Alicia grinned wider and apparated after me.

Angelina looked up from her client to see Alicia and I appear near her desk. She waved at us and held up five fingers, meaning she'd be there in five minutes. Alicia nodded and I looked around. They had remodeled. I see a small bamboo tree in one corner, looking a bit out of place, and I can't help but snort. Going for the Feng Shui look I see.

"Can I help you ladies?" A cool male voice came from behind us. We jumped at the sound and whirled around, facing a large, toned man, who was smirking seductively.

"No, just waiting for a friend," Alicia mumbled as they started to turn around again. I looked down at his exposed arms. Ew, vein arms! Gross!

"Well, if you need any help or if you have any questions, my name is Caleb and I'll be right over here," he said, backtracking to a cluttered desk. I rolled my eyes and turned around while Alicia smiled politely.

"Oi, sorry, was with a client," Angelina said as she jogged up to us

"S'alright. So you wanna head to the club house for a spot of lunch?" I suggest. Angelina nodded and followed Alicia and I into an open area. We all concentrated and promptly disappeared.

We popped up in the middle of a semi-crowded room. I looked around and I can feel my eyes widen in happiness as I sprint over to a window-side table. It was the last one left in the room. My two friends followed me over, talking idly about their days and their jobs. We seated ourselves in the plush leather chairs around a square mahogany table and looked out the floor-to-ceiling window.

Blue robed men flew about on broomsticks, hurling balls of various sorts at each other, while two flew above the rest, looking around for the snitch.

I cheered softly when Oliver dove and returned the quaffle with the end of his broom. Alicia and Angelina looked at each other, small smiles playing across their features. They better not say anything fresh!

"So what can I get for you ladies tonight?" a familiar male voice asked. We turned to see the familiar face of our favorite waiter, Marty.

"Hi, Marty! How are you?" Alicia asked beaming. The casually dressed waiter smiled back. He was pretty decent looking, although it was common knowledge his girlfriend was the bartender. I think everyone was afraid to make a move on the lad for fear of being poisoned from their drinks. So we just threw back the line and hoped we'd catch another 'fish.'

"I'm fine and yourselves?" He asked us. We all agreed that they were good.

"Hmm...I'll have a coke," Alicia said. Angelina stared at her for a minute before saying she wanted lemonade.

"I'll have a margarita," I said. Marty nodded and left the table.

"Alcohol this early?" Angelina asked incredulously. I looked over at her and narrowed my eyes.

"It's Monday. Monday's aren't my day," I growled as I looked back outside, focusing on Oliver.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post guys. I just wanted to finish this before I posted. Sooo....HERE IT IS. My goal for this story is to get 200 reviews, so please guys! Tell a friend and review too! Happy reading!  
  
BTW- A BIG thank you to my girl Phyreprincess who kept me going. Thank you!!!!  
  
Love,  
English-Foxlette  
  
Also, You know I don't own the characters and stuff right? ;-)  



	2. Dealing With Wood

Chapter 2: Dealing With Wood

* * *

Angelina then turned to Alicia, saying something about how bad soda was for your teeth. Alicia and Angelina argued for a few minutes, before they were interrupted by Marty with their drink orders. I immediately grabbed at my margarita and began nursing it down.

Marty came back with three Caesar salads, which we always ordered when we came. The club house only served salad, soup, and sandwiches, and the salad was the best thing on the menu, so we girls stuck with that. I finished earliest (big surprise there – not!), and turned to watch my roommate miss a goal outside.

"Oh come on Oliver! You could've gotten that!" I say rather loudly. A few stares came my way, but I pay no attention.

"A little harsh on your roommate," a gruff voice commented. I spin around and saw the owner of the team, Philbert Deverill, looking over at me. The frown on the old, withered face turned itself upside down as Phil smiled at me. He was rough when it came to the team, but he was really as gentle as a lamb.

"How are you, Katie dear?" he asked in his grandfatherly tone. I said I was good, and thought back to my days at Hogwarts. Phil reminded me a lot of Professor Dumbledore...

"So you want to get out there and kick Wood around, do yah?" Phil asked, grinning.

"Well yeah, I mean he could've saved that last goal," I said indignantly, taking another sip out of my glass.

"Come with me," Phil commanded, pulling me out of me chair by me left wrist. I shrugged at the girls, who were giggling madly. Ugh, sometimes you'd think they'd never graduate, they were that girlish.

Phil dragged me all the way down into the equipment room, which he opened up and shuffled around a bit before coming back out. I leaned up against the concrete wall and sniffed. It smelled like sweat, blood, and something else. But I wasn't sure I wanted to know what that something else was. I mean it could be anything! They were men after all...

"Here, this should do," Phil said, thrusting a Cleansweep 11 into my hands. I marveled at the fairly nice broom in my hands, before throwing a confused look at the owner.

"Don't look at me like that, Katie. Oliver has told us that you used to be quite the chaser. So I was thinking you could go out and have a bit of fun with him, like the good ole times," Phil explained, his eyes twinkling. I looked at him numbly. Phil sighed and shoved me out of the double doors, into the bright sunlight that lit the field. Phil followed me out, placing his two large hands against his face to amplify his voice.

"Oi! Practice is over boys!" Phil bellowed to the men on brooms flying high above them. The whole team ceased moving and started to descend to the ground. Why he didn't use the sonorous spell is beyond me.

"Not you, Wood! You get extra training today!" He called up to Oliver, who too was starting to descend to the ground. Oliver stopped in mid-flight and hovered there, waiting for further instructions.

The sweaty men in blue shuffled by me, casting me quizzical looks before brushing by me and into the locker rooms. Some gave me a few seductive smirks, kind of like the guy at the gym. I shuddered involuntarily, but kept my eyes on Oliver.

"Now get up there!" Phil said, squashing a quaffle in my open palm. I smiled weakly and mounted the broom. I curled the ball in the crook of my arm and took off instantly, flying about in circles above the stadium. The feel of the wind in me hair feels heavenly, and I feel at home even though I'm suspended on a thin piece of wood 50 feet above the ground.

"What're you doing out here, Katie?" Oliver asked, pulling me back to reality. Damn, just when I was remembering the good old times.

"Training you!" I called back, grinning madly. Oliver furrowed his brows as I threw the ball up and down, trying to look menacing. I dunno if it's working or not, but hey, it's boosting my confidence!

I don't think Oliver could believe his ears.

"What?" he called out again, sure that he had heard wrong. Poor dear, doesn't think I've still got it. I'll show you, Oliver Wood!

"Your boss told me to give you extra training!" I called back again.

"Well alright," Oliver agreed. He finally got it through his thick, handsome skull? Good for him- Did I just say his skull was handsome? Oh yeah, Bell, that's not creepy in the slightest. I shook myself out of my stupor and grinned madly, remembering my current mission.

"Ready? GO!" I called out as I maneuvered back and forth, speeding towards the three rings. I fly up and chucked the ball underhand at the farthest left hoop. Oliver caught it easily.

"Gunna have to try harder than that!" Oliver said, tossing the quaffle back at me. I frown and went after the hoops again. I'm not gunna let you win that easily, Wood. I fly to the right, Oliver following my movements. That's right Ollie, just keep coming right. I bring my arm back, and threw it across my body, scoring in the far left goal.

"You should have stopped that!" I yell out in triumph, pumping my fist in the air. Oliver frowned and got the quaffle, tossing it back to me, interrupting my mini victory lap.

Oliver and I continued to play around for the better part of an hour. Finally, sweat-drenched and sore, we both threw in the metaphorical towel. I had a few drops of sweat running down the sides of my face and neck while Oliver was sweating even worse. We walked into the locker room, shoving each other playfully.

"You've gotten better, Katie," Oliver commented as he wiped his forehead on his robes.

"And I think you've gotten worse!" I grinned. Oliver looked over at me, his eyes a mixture of panic and fear.

"Just kidding, just kidding. You've really gotten a lot better, Ollie," I say in all sincerity. Poor boy doesn't know how to take a joke!

"Don't call me Ollie," Oliver growled in his cute Scottish accent. Wow, is it getting a little hot in here?

"Why not, Ollie? I like calling you Ollie, Ollie," I tease. Oliver spun on his heel and looked at me angrily. I put up my hands in defense and smiled again. Hopefully the rumors would hold true, and my charming smile would disarm this savage. Uh oh...guess not.

"Alright alright, sorry Oliver," I say. Oliver mumbled something like 'thanks' as he pulled a plastic cup out of a dispenser and filled it up from a water cooler nearby. He downed the drink, and filled it up again, then handed it to me. I took it gratefully and poured the cool liquid into my mouth. I'm not swallowing 'cus the cold water tastes good in my mouth.

"So Katie, want to go out for dinner with me tonight?" Oliver asked. I spit out the water I was drinking, spraying some of it on Oliver, whose face screwed up in disgust and mirth. I blushed a shade of candy apple red and tried to collect myself.

"Sorry, but what'd you just ask me?" I asked. I probably just had sweat or earwax in my ears or something, preventing me from hearing his real question.

"My mates invited me out to dinner with them tonight, because Hart is getting engaged, and I've been told to bring a friend along. So yeah, you want to go?" Oliver asked.

"Alright, but what kind of event is it? Dressy? Casual?" Please say casual, please say casual.

"Dressy," Oliver said, as he started to strip down. I turned around in embarrassment and to be polite and damned him mentally. Why must it be dressy! Damn! I hate getting all dolled up!

"Great," I mumble, thinking Oliver couldn't hear me. But he did. He looked up and saw the back of my blonde head and smiled. Don't ask how I know about all this stuff, I just consider it as like a 6th sense or otherwise I just imagine it. Oh well.

"I'm sure you can find something at that little shop of yours," Oliver said as he removed his arm guards. Hmm...Well we did get a ship-

"OH MY GOD! I have to go! I'll talk to you in a little while!" I yell over my shoulder as I take off down the musty cement corridor towards the exit. Shit, I'm going to be in so much trouble for being late.

"Be ready by seven thirty!" I could hear Oliver yell. I yelled back an 'OK' as I turned a corner. Oliver probably shook his head and took off his pants. Agh! Bad Katie! He's your roommate!

"Shit, shit, shit," I mutter under my breath as I reach the side walk outside of the stadium. Once I was free from the binds of the spells put on the stadium so you couldn't apparate into it and avoid buying a ticket, I disappear with a loud pop.

Alicia looked up from watching two blonde girls looking around to see me standing right next to her, looking flushed and breathless.

"Oh, Alicia. I'm so sorry, I lost track of time and-"

"Calm down! It's OK! It's not like we have a boss to yell at us. Besides, it's been a slow day anyway," Alicia said, motioning to the two customers holding up a black pleated skirt and giggling madly. That's right...Me and Alicia own the shop. Huzzah! I love being the boss of myself sometimes. Hmm, I wonder what those girls are looking at; oh, a nice dressy skirt. Wait a minute...dressy?

"That reminds me. Oliver asked me to go out to dinner with him and some of his teammates. Apparently Alex Hart is getting engaged. So I need a fancy outfit to wear!" I say, imploring Alicia to help me find something. I'm not a very dressy person – I choose to stay with the casual tomboyish look. I've been like that for most of my life.

"Alright, let's see if we got anything fancy in our shipments today," Alicia said as she walked towards the back room. The two customers had left so we could leave the room unattended.

"Lumos!" I yell, lighting the bulbs above me so they flickered above the new boxes. Alicia opened one up, and pawed through it. No luck, so she started pawing through another. I sit down on a rung on a ladder that was leaning haphazardly against a wall.

After a few minutes of pawing through boxes upon boxes of clothing, Alicia was at the last box. She threw a hopeful glance at a bored looking me and dug in. Suddenly, Alicia brought out a black garment. She pulled it out to its full length, and stood there in awe.

"Katie, give me the clipboard," Alicia muttered, holding the dress up in the light. I ran and brought back the clipboard, holding for Alicia to see. Wonder what she wants the clipboard for?

"I knew it! Fall season means gala season so we're going to start getting truckloads of formal wear. This is just the first shipment," Alicia mumbled excitedly. She then turned on me and thrust the black dress in my arms. What? What's this?

"Try it on!" Alicia said, shoving me into a dressing room. I didn't say anything, but shut the pink door loudly. Yes, nearly our whole shop is done in pink or black. Sometimes it'll look ok, but most of the time it just screams 'girly.'

I hung the dress on a brass knob and began to strip. First there goes my blue polo, then my jeans...At last I was down to my black underwear and bra. I pulled the dress over my head, and with a few tugs and pokes here and there, I came to the conclusion that the dress was a halter. Leave it to me to get stuck in a dress for a few minutes.

But once I had made my discovery, getting into the dress was easy. I already had the tie around my neck, so I cinched it carefully down my body and smoothed it out. I examined myself in the mirror, frowning a bit at the rather low neckline, and the extremely low back. It ended right on my hip bone. Last time I wore something this low someone put an ice cube in my underwear.

I stepped nervously out of the dressing room to see Alicia toting boxes back and forth. When she heard the door open, her eyes snapped to attention, and she dropped the box she was carrying. Am I that terrifying?

"Katie..." Alicia gaped. I immediately covered myself, a hot blush creeping across my cheeks and nose. Leave it to me, I can be extremely immodest at times, and other times I'll be as prudent as a woman from the 18th century.

"Is it that bad?" I asked timidly. Please say no, please say no. I don't want to have to go through more boxes.

"No! It looks wonderful. You look wonderful!" Alicia said, bobbing up and down on the pads of her feet, clapping happily like a child. Oh Alicia, sometimes you just crack me up.

"Thanks," I mumble, smiling to myself.

5 minutes later, Alicia and I were sitting on the counter; Alicia ringing up the dress.

"So I guess that's gunna be taken out of my paycheck,"

"Sad but true," Alicia agreed as she scanned the dress into the muggle-like computer. She tapped on a few keys and I sighed as I handed over a handful of coins. I better find more occasions to wear the dress to if it costs that much.

"So..." Alicia said, turning away from the computer and looking at me, while I was leaning heavily against the counter, the dress thrown over my shoulder.

"So..."

"So can I come over to do your makeup and hair?" Alicia said quickly, grinning her usual wide toothy grin. I laughed heartily and nodded in agreement. Let's just hope it won't turn out like last time...

Alicia and I spent the rest of the work day talking about how we were going to do my hair and makeup, putting away the new shipment, and of course, quidditch. Funny, how that always comes up in nearly every conversation I have.

5 o'clock came around and it was finally time to close shop. I stepped out onto the pavement, Alicia close on my heels. A hooded figure was leaning up against the wall nearby.

"Took you long enough," the figure said in a mysterious voice. I look at the figure and my hand slowly goes to the back pocket of my jeans, fingering the handle of my wand. Two hands came up and pushed off the hood. Angelina stood there, grinning madly.

"Dammit, Angelina! You scared us!" Alicia reprimanded our black friend. (AN: I'm not trying to be racist, I'm just trying to find alternatives to saying everyone's' names!)

"Speak for yourself," I mutter. Sure, I might have been a little paranoid, but I was not scared! Even if I was, I wouldn't admit it.

"So we're all going over to Katie's so we can help her get ready for her big date with Oliver," Alicia said. Angelina threw me a surprised look. I rolled my eyes heavily and exhaled loudly.

"So you're finally going out on a date, are you? Took long enough!" Angelina said, clapping me on the back. I shrugged her hand off and turned a bit angry.

"It's not a date! Oliver just needed to take someone to this engagement party he's going to, and you know me, the stand in date," I say, twirling my finger about in my hair as Alicia locked up for the night. Humph. Now I know how Hermione felt in her fourth year when Ron asked her at the last minute because she was 'the backup date.'

It was indeed true, though. Oliver occasionally called on me to be his date for impromptu events which he couldn't find a real date. Plus it's not like he minded, for him it was like going out to eat with a best friend or a sister. I, on the other hand, as much fun as I have with Oliver, he always gave me a meager few hours for me to look acceptable to the wizarding world. Let's just say I've cut it really close a few times.

I apparated with a loud pop, and ended up outside the door to me and Oliver's flat. Alicia and Angelina soon appeared by my sides. I fumbled in my jean pockets for a second, then pulled out an old gold key, and shoved it roughly in the lock. I opened the door and stepped into the apartment, chucking my purse onto the ground and flopping myself down on the couch. Even if it was a slow day at the store, I still got quite a workout with Oliver. I turn over and slam my face into a pillow. Maybe I could squeeze in a quick nap...

"What're you doing Katie? You have to be ready in two hours! And you still need to shower, and prep, and-"

"I get the point!" I grumbled into the pillow. Why was everyone trying to disrupt my sleep time today? Why?

"Listen, Kates. You go shower, and I'll go into the kitchen and make you a smoothie to hold you over till dinner. Alicia will sort through all your makeup and find you some accessories. And relax, you still have plenty of time. So go take a nice hot shower, you smell like you need one," Angelina said, waving her hand in front of her face to waft away the smell of sweat. I gave her a look and sighed. God dammit, I really need to stop sighing!

I agreed and in a matter of minutes I was in the shower. Hot water ran down my body in rivulets, and I couldn't help but feel a little tense for the evening to come. Great; another night of sitting by myself, drinking by myself, and being criticized by the wives and girlfriends of the other players. They were all nice enough, but I just didn't want to be asked about my relationship with Oliver. It made me feel awkward, and that they were expected to be in love or something. Do people not comprehend the meaning of roommates these days?

I finished rinsing the conditioner out of my hair and turned off the water. I stood under the dripping shower head, just letting small drops of water splash down on my forehead. Do I really have to go get ready? Can't I just sleep? Apparently not. I take in a deep breath, and shoved the glass shower door aside and grabbed a towel.

"He's right, it is dry by the time I need to use it," I say aloud as I wrap the towel around my torso. What if I like, fake fainted and didn't have to go to the dinner? Then Oliver wouldn't have a date, and then I'd feel bad. Sometimes being a nice person isn't so great.

I step out of the bathroom door only to meet the panicky eyes of Alicia. I opened my mouth to say, but I can feel myself being flung across the room as Alicia bolted into the bathroom. I blink, and shook my head as I made my way into my room. If she had to go that bad she could have said something to hurry me up. Oh well. Closing the door tightly, I dropped the soggy towel and began rummaging through my underwear drawer, putting on a cami and some sport briefs, and on top of the briefs, some quidditch boxers. I love boxers, sooo comfy they are. Wonder if Oliver is a boxers or brief boy? I mentally slap myself and exit the room. You've got a sick mind, Bell.

Angelina sat at the table with Alicia, sipping some thick red liquid. I immediately guessed it was one of Angelina's concoctions. What she made it out of, I could only wonder. Last time I checked there wasn't any fruit in the house...(AN: Dun dun dunnnn. This moment of silliness brought to you by: Energy pills!)

Angelina slid a glass over to me as I seated myself. My hair was still very damp and dripped down my spine, leaving dark water marks on my cami. I looked at the glass cautiously before taking a sip. I swished it about in my mouth and felt my eyebrows raise.

"Not bad, Ange, not bad," I say, taking a long gulp of it.

"Thanks. I had little to work with," Angelina grunted, taking a sip from her own glass. Maybe she'll tell me what she used...

"Hey you guys, just a bit random, but don't you guys miss Hogwarts?" Alicia suddenly asked. Angelina and I looked into our glasses and nodded sadly. Why do you do this Alicia? You just have to bring up all these memories. Man, I miss chasing. Sure it was a rough and tumble game, especially when I refused to kiss Flint, he insisted on knocking me around as roughly as he could. Hmm, I wonder where that damn Neanderthal ended up. Death Eater maybe? Heh, if he was, he'd better keep a sharp eye out for Harry. The boy-who-lived is now the-man-who-catches-all. Ok so I made up the title, but I think it's clever!

"I miss the twins," Angelina said in a near whisper. Alicia and I nodded knowingly. It was all too well known that Angelina had a crush on one of the Weasley twins- Fred to be exact. I think Alicia likes George a bit, but her crush isn't as obvious as Angelina's. I take another sip and smile into my glass remembering the twins' inventions and pranks.

We sat around the table for a few more minutes, just sighing in remembrance, when we heard the door burst open. All three of us poked our heads out of the kitchen and saw Oliver march in and continue into his room.

"Better start getting ready, Katie!" he yelled through the door. We looked around at each other, then high-tailed into my room, slamming the door loudly in our wake.

I quickly stripped and pulled the dress on and sat down at the edge of the bed, giving my friends access to my face and hair. Angelina picked up a black eyeliner pencil and eyed it.

"What're you doing?" Alicia asked suddenly. Angelina turned and quirked an eyebrow. I sat there in silence – this won't end well.

"Last time you did someone's makeup you caked it on and made them look like a vampire with bug eyes," Angelina stated. I stifled a giggle by biting my thumb and I knew that Alicia would look highly offended.

"Alright then," Alicia said. My God! She swallowed her pride and is letting Angelina do my makeup? Congratulations, Alicia. Admission is the first step into solving your problems.

* * *

Hehe, I've decided to post a chapter a day, so you guys can look forward to that. Each entry will be about 7 pages in Word, and hehe, the story is 166. So celebrate! Cake day for all!  
  
Btw-If you have any ideas for a new fic for me, don't be afraid to tell me. Have a great day 2morrow guys! Lots of hugs and kisses to you all!  
  
English-Foxlette  



	3. Receptions and Sweaty Hands

Ch. 3: Receptions and Sweaty Hands

* * *

I sat nervously on the edge of my bead, with Alicia brushing my hair softly. I feel like a cat, resisting the urge to purr. It was always nice having someone else brush your hair. I saw Angelina squirting some moisturizer onto her finger tips and I close my eyes. The cool thick cream feels good and wet against my skin as my friend rubbed it in thoroughly.

"I feel like I'm being pampered," I murmur, keeping my eyes shut. Although I couldn't see, I could still feel the smiles radiating off my two best friends' faces.

"You almost ready in there?" Oliver's voice interrupted the treatment. My eyes flew open, and I got jabbed in the eye with a mascara wand.

"OW!" I cried loudly, my eye beginning to tear up. My other eye was cracked open angrily. Angelina gave her a pathetic smiled. You have to be careful with those things, Ange!!!

"You alright?" we heard Oliver ask.

"FINE!" we all yell in unison.

I finally managed to stop my eyes from watering and Angelina finished with my makeup, while Alicia had long since finished with my hair. Wonder what it looks like?

"Done!" Angelina said after applying some gloss to my colored lips. I wonder what color lipstick is on under the gloss? I opened her eyes, and stand up, walking over to my closed door, where a floor length mirror sat waiting. I peer into it and gasped.

"Wow, I look...really pretty!" I say, in total awe of my reflection. The neckline of the dress receded well below my breasts, and only small tendrils of hair graced my shoulders besides the straps of the dress which tied behind my neck. The dress went to just above my ankles, and I was wearing black high heels that laced up my legs like snakes around their prey. Most of my golden hair was in a loose French twist, with some long curls hanging down.

Angelina and Alicia gave each other a high five and smiled at each other.

I peered down the hall at Oliver, who sat impatiently in the living room. Oliver glanced idly at his watch and grumbled something about being late. He jerked up in his seat when he heard the door open, and I quickly ducked back inside. Alicia and Angelina walked into the living room, side by side, with me following behind them scrunched down so that I was hiding behind them.

"Drum roll please," Alicia said authoritavely. Oliver rolled his eyes but caught Angelina mouthing '3-2-1.' The two girls stood aside, and I walked between them, blushing slightly and smiling softly, keeping my eyes on the floor. I could hear Oliver standing up and walked towards us.

"Katie Bell...is that really you?" Oliver asked in disbelief. I blush a darker shade of red but kept my eyes unmoving. I look that bad do I? Well the girls and I think I look pretty!

"You like nice," Oliver whispered. I look up into his deep chocolate eyes and see the sincerity there. Aww, thanks Ollie- I mean, Oliver.

"You do, too," I reply automatically. I quickly looked at my roommate up and down. Oliver was wearing black slacks, a light cobalt blue shirt, and a black tie. It was still too warm for a sport coat, but he still looked plenty handsome.

"So are you ready?" Oliver asked, breaking the small silence that had formed between us all. I think I have everything – Dress, hair, makeup, purse-

"Oh wait! I don't have a purse or anything!" I said, beginning to turn back to my room. Alicia stood in my way and handed me a black handbag.

"I thought ahead. I already put everything you might possibly need in there, including your wand," Alicia said, grinning like she always was. Angelina rolled her eyes and shoved Oliver and I towards the door.

"Go! Or else you'll be late!"

"And don't worry about us! After we raid your fridge and look through all your personal belongings we'll let ourselves out," Alicia added. I roll my eyes as the door shut quickly behind me.

Oliver and I stare at the door, wondering what state of destruction our apartment would be when we got back. A few moments later, Oliver snapped back to attention.

"Come on, let's go,"

"Where, exactly, are we going again?" I ask timidly.

"Oh right, it's a fancy steak house called 'Le Mirage'," Oliver says. I give him a nervous look.

"Uh, I don't know where that is," I admit weakly as we made our way down to the hall to the elevator.

"So you can't apparate? Darn it. I don't think the place is connected to the Floo Network – Too fancy or something like that," Oliver muttered in his Scottish brogue. I smiled. I loved it when Oliver talked. There was just something about his voice that was so...sexy. DAMMIT BELL! You're doing it again!!!! Back to the conversation. Thoughts back to the conversation.

"So I guess we're stuck with the Knight Bus?" I questioned aloud.

"Guess so," Oliver said, not meeting my gaze. Why won't you look at me?

We stepped out into the cool evening air, standing out on the street corner. I removed my wand from my purse, and stuck it out. A few moments later, with a huge gust of wind (I had to hold my dress down out of fear it would fly up) and a large rumbling, the triple-decker Knight Bus appeared.

"Hullo, Stan!" I greeted the man holding a hand out to help me aboard.

"Evenin' Katie. Where to?" he said as he hoisted me onto the bus.

"Le Mirage," Oliver said, hopping on board and coming to stand behind me. The old man behind the wheel went into drive and the bus shook and lurched. I nearly stumbled forward, but Oliver placed a hand on my hip, holding me there. I blushed slightly at the touch, but stopped blushing when the bus lurched again, signaling a stop.

"Here you are!" Stan announced, turning to Oliver and I, holding out a hand to collect the fee.

"That was fast," I muttered as I began fishing through my purse.

"We are known for our speed," Stan says. Oliver beats me to the punch and puts a few sickles in his hand as he steps down from the bus and holds a hand out to help me. I take it lightly and step down.

Suddenly my ankle turns and I trip. Damn high heels!! I close my eyes, getting ready for the imminent face plant, but it never comes. I open my eyes and feel a lot of pressure on my arms. I'm nearly face to face with Oliver, and he's gripping my arms, holding me steady.

"You alright?" he asks, letting go of my arms as we step up onto the sidewalk. I nod meekly and I can't help but feel embarrassed. I look around quickly, and decide that no one saw it but us. Oliver smiled weakly and linked his arm in mine as he led me to the front of the restaurant.

A snotty-looking maitre'd looks down at us silently. His grey hair was curled in wisps on the top of his head, and he wore a plain looking tux.

"Oh, right. Hart party," Oliver says. I look at the old man as he looks at me. I put on a small smile, hoping he'll return it, but his look turns even colder. I frown as he picks up two menus and leads us into the heart of the restaurant. Let's just say we won't be tipping the wait staff too well tonight. I grin wickedly to myself as we take a few steps forward, Oliver's arm never leaving mine.

As we step through the oak double doors I see numerous tables side by side, creating a very long Viking-like table. High back chairs sat all around the table, most already occupied with Oliver's teammates and their dates. I feel Oliver's body jerk as he raises his arm up and waves at a teammate down the row. I recognize the man as Elliot Guest, one of the starting chasers. Oliver leads us over and pulls out a chair for himself and sits down, immediately chatting up a storm with Elliot. I glare at the back of Oliver's head, hoping I'd bore some kind of hole, but no luck. I frown and pull out a chair for myself, setting my purse between my knees, hoping I didn't kick anyone. Why were the tables so damn narrow?

"Well hello there, Katie!" I hear a very feminine voice say. I look up and see Elliot's girlfriend, Lorelei. She was a blonde German girl, with a very thin, delicate frame. Her hair was in two long plaits running down her shoulders, and blue eyes were rimmed with dark kohl, which brought a lot of attention to them. I could tell she had put concealer on her lips, to make them look nude and fashionable. I looked down a little farther and saw she was wearing a simple black dress, with very thin shoulder straps.

"Hi, Lore," I said back to her. She looked at me up and down and smiled weakly.

"I like your dress," she said. I thanked her, but couldn't help shake the feeling that another emotion was present right there. I couldn't quite put a finger on it, but I knew I didn't like it.

"So I haven't seen you around at any of the games, lately. Where have you been?" she asks.

"Well, my friend Alicia and I own our own little boutique a ways South of here. We just finished remodeling and restocking, so I've spent quite a bit of time there," I explain. She quirks an eyebrow.

"You own your own boutique? Fascinating," she murmurs as she takes a sip out of her wine glass. I look in front of me and see a chilled glass of water with a lemon wedge in the bottom. How come she gets the wine and I don't?

"Yeah, it's a small boutique for women, called "Flaunt". We sell all sorts of items; dresses, skirts, shirts. Stuff like that," I say as I pick up the slippery water glass and take a sip.

"I see," she says quietly. I look into her eyes, and see that they're concentrated on Oliver. I look over and see him and Elliot enthralled in conversation.

"Did you see Krum's last game? It was atrocious! He tried to Wronskei Feint, but he couldn't pull out of the dive fast enough," Elliot said. I recognized the name 'Krum' and quickly thought back to my years at Hogwarts, the Yule Ball in particular. He was the champion from Durmstrang and went with...Hermione? Oh right, it was Hermione. I remember Fred and George saying Ron was positively livid about Hermione going with him.

"Oh, I know. He broke his broom didn't he?" Oliver asked. I looked at him fondly, fingering my earring-less earlobes for no apparent reason.

"Shame it is. Was a brand new Nimbus 4000," Elliot explained. I felt a smile tugging on my lips. So they still made Nimbus' did they?

Lorelei and I listened in on the conversation for a few minutes more, until it was interrupted by a loud clinking of glass. We all looked up and saw Alex Hart standing up, his wife Veronica by his side.

"Welcome, one and all. We're all here tonight to celebrate my engagement to the lovely Veronica Bates," he said, looking at his wife-to-be fondly. "So tonight, we eat, drink, and celebrate!"

"Here, here!" I say loudly, raising my glass like so many around me have done. Everyone turns to look at me, semi-shocked looks on their faces. Oliver turns around and gives me a dirty look. What? What did I do? The couple-to-be smile sympathetically at me. Seriously, what did I do?

The crowd goes back to talking, and we all look at the menus placed before us. Oliver turns and grabs my arm pulling me closer.

"Katie, come on. Watch yourself. Don't embarrass me," he whispers harshly. He lets go and looks over his menu, starting up a conversation with Elliot again. I sit quietly in my chair, his words running through my mind. 'Don't embarrass me.' I don't know why, but that really tears me up inside to hear that. Up until now he's never been ashamed of me in any way...What changed? I could feel hot tears starting to sting at the corners of my eyes, but I set my jaw and kept them in.

I looked at the menu, and read the directions to myself. 'Read over the menu and when you find an entrée that you like, touch it and it will be ordered. If you have any questions please as the waiter.' Alright, seems simple enough. Now...what to have, what to have.

I looked over the extensive menu, passing up the steak and going for the Chicken marsala. I touch the words and they glow red, before the menu jumps out of my hand and flies out of the kitchen. I watched it in surprise and wonder as it flew up to the ceiling and slid through a door, which I assumed were where the kitchens were. I saw a few menus follow it, and I settled back into eavesdropping in on conversations.

I turned to my right, and heard Oliver and Elliot talking in hushed voices about their upcoming match against the Falmouth Falcons. I sighed and looked across from me. Lorelei was talking with Nick Benson's sister. I think her name is Tamara...Well, I listened for a few minutes about their designer clothes and watches and –Ugh, don't these girls care about anything other than how expensive their things are? I turn to my left and nearly fall out of my chair.

Nick laughs as I jump in my seat. When I turned he had been staring at me intently. It was a little unnerving really.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm-"

"Nick Benson. Chaser, am I right?" I say. I judge by the look on his face that he's surprised I know so much about him. I kind of feel like tapping him on the head and saying, 'Hello! You're famous! Who wouldn't know all about you?'

"Right," he laughs. I smile at him. Finally! Someone who is laid back enough to laugh! God knows we need more people like him, especially now that some people ::Cough:: Oliver ::cough:: are starting to wedge sticks up their bums.

"Katie, right?" he asks. I nod. He pulls out my hand and kisses the top of it gently.

"Pleasure to meet you," He says, his eyes looking up at me though his face is still only inches from my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," I say nervously, tugging my hand back into my lap.

"So, Katie, what do you do for a living?" he asks, leaning his left elbow on the table on the table and smiling at me. My eyes flicker over to Lorelei and Tamara and see them shoot horrified looks at Nick for his latest movement. I snigger inwardly and turn back to Nick.

"I co-own a boutique with one of my best friends," I say proudly.

"Oh really? Quite impressive for such a young woman," he says, sipping his glass of chardonnay. Dammit! Where is everyone getting the wine?! Then I remember his comment and smile deviously. This guy was sure playing his cards right.

"Not as impressive as being a chaser for a famous quidditch team, especially a team like the Montrose Magpies," I say. Why a Magpie is here among all these United boys, don't ask me – must be a former teammate or friend. They say flattery gets you everywhere, so let's see where this goes. I open my mouth to say something, but the appearance of tons of plates interrupts me. I turn and see a steaming plate of chicken marsala in front of me. I smile and put the napkin in my lap, idly looking about at what everyone else ordered.

"Hungry, Katie?" I hear Lorelei ask me. I look at her plate. She has a small Caesar salad. I look to her left and Tamara has the same thing. I look down the table really quickly and see every female, with the exception of the two girls on the squad and I, have a small salad in front of them.

"Just a bit," I say, looking up at her. Her blue eyes shone like ice, and she had a soul to match those piercing blue orbs. She smirks and picks up her outermost fork, and stabs a piece of lettuce.

"What'd you get?" I hear Oliver ask me as he leans over to see. I shove him playfully out of the way and he smiles weakly. Have you removed that stick yet, Oliver dear?

"Chicken marsala," I reply, looking over at his plate.

"Haggis for me," I smile and him. I thought this place was supposed to be French? Oh well. But hee hee, leave it to Oliver to order the food of his homeland. I myself have tried it only a few times, and it's alright I suppose. I never got a full taste, as I thought it would taste horrible and quickly followed the bite with a tall glass of milk. O well.

I look over and see Nick ordered the same thing I did. I smirked as I cut into the pounded chicken breast and mopped in some marsala sauce. I stuck the fancy fork in my mouth and closed my eyes in rapture. As snotty as the people here are, they make a mean dinner. I look over and see Oliver devouring his haggis hungrily.

"Good?" I ask him. He nods feverishly between bites of food. I smile and put another fork full to my lips. I look down and see Tamara and Lorelei pushing their plates back. Barely half of the salad was gone.

"You have enough?" Elliot asks his girlfriend. I don't think there's much affection between this couple, but then again, it might just be me.

"Oh, yes darling. I need to keep my figure," she says coldly, shooting me a glance. I look down at my own plate. I was a little more than half done. I look down at my plate, and push it away. The two women across from me quirk an eyebrow and the left corners of their mouth were tugged upwards. I looked away and put my hands on my half-full stomach.

I sat there staring off into space, when I saw Oliver lean in to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Stop!" he whispers to me. I look at him in confusion.

"What?" I ask. OK, Oliver you're really starting to confuse me.

"Stop rubbing my leg! It's distracting!" He hisses rather loudly. I furrow my brows.

"I'm not doing it!" I hiss back. What in the name of Merlin's Ghost is he on about? A second passes and he mutters an exasperated 'Thank you!'

I furrow my brows some more, and finally come up with a 'brilliant' idea. I nudge my fork off the edge of the table and look down. Besides Oliver's navy pant leg I see a high heeled foot – but it's not mine. I follow the leg to a body across from me, legs tightly crossed. I grab my fork, and right myself, so I'm back above the table.

I see Lorelei looking at Oliver with a seductive look planted on her face. As if on cue, Oliver looks up and smiles back. I look at the two of them in utter disbelief. Oh please say he doesn't like her. She's SUCH a-

I'm interrupted by music starting up. I see some couples turning to each other and standing up, going into an empty area to dance. That was fast.

Oliver turns to me, a boyish smile playing across his features. I think I'd melt if I wasn't sitting in this chairs...Melt? What the heck am I on?

"Want to dance?" he asks me timidly. I smile and nod. We get up from our chairs, and I chance a look at Lorelei. She looks absolutely livid. I smile to myself as I feel a warm hand on the exposed skin of my back. I jump slightly, shoving myself a little closer into Oliver's chest. He just tightens his grip as I rest a hand on his shoulder, placing the other in his hand. His fingers twitched slightly on my back, and I can feel the calluses from the big, rough hand holding my own.

We sway to the music, the only sound is my heels clicking on the ground. I smile up at him and he returns it. I rest my head on his chest, and I can feel my insides squirm. I close my eyes, letting him lead us slowly. I inhale, and smell his cologne. It smells nice – like a forest after it rains.

Suddenly, I'm pulled from my little dream world as I feel a tap on my shoulder. I get off of Oliver and turn. Nick is standing there, looking up at Oliver, who is a good deal taller than he is. Then again, Oliver is one of the tallest on the team. I want to say he's about six feet, five inches, but I'm not quite sure.

"May I cut in?" Nick asks, grinning at Oliver. Oliver lets go of my hand and his other hand slides from behind my back, brushing the bare skin there. I shiver involuntarily, goose bumps springing up all over my arms and legs. Soon a smaller hand is replaced on my back. I look up and see Nick smiling at me. I smile in response as he takes my hand in his. Yuck, sweaty hands. Please let the song end soon.

* * *

That's it for chapter three! Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Means a lot to me! Until 2morrow!  
  
I want to do another Katie/Oliver story, but I need some ideas. Anybody have a plot bunny to donate?  
  
Lotsa love to everrrrrrrrybody :-D  
  
English-Foxlette  



	4. Encounters of the Worst Kind

Ch 4: Encounters of the Worst Kind

* * *

I look over and to my disgust I see Lorelei coming over to talk to Oliver. She's squishing her arms to push her breasts up, and I see Oliver cast a fleeting look at her pressed up bosoms. I nearly gag as I watch their exchange. I can't hear what they're saying, but I can imagine. 'Oh, Oliver. You're so big and strong! Dance with me then take me!' I snort out loud at my inner dialogue.

"What's so funny?" I hear Nick whisper into my ear. His hot breath tickles my ears, and I feel like scratching them off.

"Oh um," Think Katie, THINK! "Just remembering my old days at Hogwarts, and all the weirdos and jerks on the other Quidditch teams," I say.

"Oh right, you went to Hogwarts. What house were you in?" he asks. How does everyone know about Hogwarts and yet no one knows anything about Durmstrang or Beauxbatons? It's starting to get annoying!

"Gryffindor," I say proudly. I think everyone can agree Gryffindor was the best house. I think the only people that would care to disagree would be the Slytherin's. Pfft, damn dirty filthy men those Slytherins. Them with their little streetwalker girlfriends.

"Oh. I have a few teammates on the Magpies from Hogwarts. I think they were in Slytherin," Nick comments. Gah! Quit tickling my ear with your stupid breath!

"Really, who?" I ask, leaning back and looking up at him. Hah! Now you can't whisper in my ear anymore! Bwuahahah!

"Let's see...There's Adrian Pucey and...hmm who else? Oh yeah! Marcus Flint," he says. I stop moving for just a second, until Nick kicks me when he's trying to move to his left. Before he can apologize I'm on him like stink on a monkey.

"Marcus Flint is on your team?" I ask. Ew, I didn't think he was good enough to be on a team. He was rough enough, but he lacked skill. I remember very clearly how he had a very, very small amount of goals on Oliver. Then again, time can change people.

"Yeah. He's one of our best chasers. He actually talks about you quite a bit, Katie," Nick says quietly. Dammit! Please don't lean in! Wait...Flint better not be saying crap about me! I'll kick his butt! Then a thought struck my mind. Me holding my dress up, walking up to flint, and stabbing my high heeled foot into his toe, and him yowling in pain. I laughed inwardly at the joke, but my inner mirth stopped to hear what Nick had to say.

"He says you were the best Chaser he had seen in all his years at Hogwarts, and he says he's surprised that he hasn't seen you on any teams. He thought for sure you would end up on the Holyhead Harpies," Nick explained. So, Flint thought I was talented, eh? That's a change. I can still remember all the times he tried to get me to kiss him. Hmm, maybe Slytherin's do respect prudence.

"Right. I've been meaning to ask you. What are you, a Magpie, doing here with the Puddlemere United squad?" I ask. Surprise, surprise, I couldn't control my curiosity.

"I went to Durmstrang with Alex. We were best mates back in our school days,"

"Makes sense," I mutter.

"Hey Katie?"

"Yesh?" I say. I'm such a weirdo. Sometimes I'll randomly add an 'h' to words and just be weird like that. Oh well.

"You want to come out to one of our games sometime? I'm sure Marcus would like to see you after all these years," Nick said. He might want to see me, but do I really want to see Marcus? He might not be such an ass now, but then again...

"I guess so. When is your next match?" I ask. Yup, way to go Bell. Now he'll be all hot and bothered and owling you asking what seat you're going to be in and all that jazz.

"A week from today, at Montrose stadium," Nick said clearly. A little too clearly, if you ask me.

"Who will you be playing?" Might as well ask...

"Caerphilly Caterpillars," he says. I giggle audibly. I sense an impersonation coming...

"I pity the foo' who has a name that dumb!" I say, doing my best Mr. T impersonation. I don't think Nick really knew the impersonation, but he laughed anyways. What can I say, I'm a witch who lived in the muggle world for far too long.

"Haha, that's great," he says, wiping a fake tear of laughter from his eye. "But hey, I think I can pull a few strings and get you a free ticket," My ears perk up. Free? Anything free is good to me! Hey! That rhymed!

"Really? That would be great! Thanks Nick!" I say, hugging him. This might be deemed as flirtatious, but hey, does it look like I care?

"You're very welcome. But I must ask you something on behalf of a friend," he says as I let go of his neck. Bah! I was hoping there wouldn't be any strings attached. Humph, what am I saying? In this day and age, even buying milk has strings attached!

"Oh?" I say. Please elaborate dear boy.

"Just say you'll meet him after the game," I quirk an eyebrow.

"Who will I be meeting, exactly?" I ask.

"Now if I told you, it would take the fun out of it!" Nick smiled. Grr, he either knows me well or is taking a lucky guess. Any of my closest friends could say confidently that I'm more curious than a cat, but hey, haven't died yet!

"Fine," I agree.

"Oi! Katie!" I hear Oliver's voice yell. I turn around and see him beckoning me over. Lore is by his side, looking as nasty as ever. I walk over briskly, trying to walk sassily, swaying my hips as much as possible without being too noticeable.

"Yes?" I say, making the ending 's' more pronounced, like the hiss of a snake.

"I'm going to take Lorelei home. Elliot said he wanted to stay here for a little while longer, and I'm a bit tired. But you can stay and enjoy yourself. I'll see you back at the apartment," he says before holding his arm out to Lore. She takes it and smiles at him and they turn and walk away.

"Fine, Oliver, don't ask if I want to go. I mean, I'm the life of the party after all," I mutter bitterly as I hear the loud pops of them apparating. I stalk back over to Nick.

"Hey there, I'm going to be going now. I'm tired and I have to get up tomorrow to run some errands," I lie. Nick nods and offers to take me home.

"No thank you, I'll be fine," I say. He nods silently and I stalk over to pick up my purse from my chair. I pull out my wand and step out of the restaurant, the maitre'd looking down on me from his raised desk-thingy. I stick out my wand and turn and see him flare a nostril at me. The Knight Bus pulls up shortly after, and I turn around.

"What're you looking at?" I spit at the old man. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head as I step aboard the bus. Stan smiles weakly at me as I make my way to stand behind him. The bus lurches forward and we're speeding through the city. I make out my shop from all the blurs whizzing by, and I know we're not too far.

The bus lurches again, and I start falling forward. Stan doesn't react fast enough and I fall flat on my face. My chin stings as I feel Stan pulling me up off the ground.

"You alright there, Katie?" he asks. I frown. Does it LOOK like I'm alright?! I smash a few coins in his hand a little harder than I should have, and exited the bus. I didn't stumble this time! Take that society!  
  
I stalked up to our apartment and shove the key into the lock angrily. I twist the door handle and slammed it behind me. I look up and see Oliver and Lorelei separating from what appeared to be a rather passionate songfest. I felt a sudden tightness in my chest and I narrow my eyes in disgust. I will not have this filth in my living room!

"Oh get a room!" I yell, slamming my bedroom door behind me. I threw my purse down onto the floor where it skidded up against the wall. I felt tears of anger spilling down my cheeks and thought sarcastically about how much time Angelina spent making me look perfect. For what, though? So I could look like an idiot in front of such 'prim and proper' people? I unlaced the leather straps of my heels and picked it up, chucking it across the room. It hit my night stand and fell with a loud clunk. I was now crying openly as I untied my left heel. I picked it up and threw it extra hard at an empty wall. It smashed into the wall, the sharp heel puncturing the wall and falling to the floor revealing a deep hole in the wall.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed angrily. I tossed myself on the bed and shoved my face into my pillow. Maybe I could smother myself to death. No one would care. Oliver's out there making out with Lore-slut McSlut-Slut and I'm in here; hungry, uncomfortable, and miserable.

I sobbed into my pillow for quite a while. I looked up at the clock by chance – I had gotten home at 11:45 or so, and it was now nearing 1:30. I'd been crying for the past two hours, give or take. I felt a little better. I guess I should, because I read somewhere that tears contain stress hormones, and when you cry, you're giving the stress an outlet, making you feel better afterwards. It was true though, I did feel a little calmer.

I stood up and staggered over to my door, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I lit a candle nearby with my wand (I hadn't bothered to put it back in my purse after I used it to signal the bus) and it danced to life, casting light over my previously shadowy figure. My eyes are red and puffy, my hair's a straggly mess, and I have mascara streaks all over my cheeks. I looked like hell. I looked down at the dress, and shook with anger. I untied the dress and slid it down my waist, so I soon stood in a black pool of polyester.

Now I was only standing there with some underwear on. I shivered in silence, and picked up my clothes from before. I put on the cami and lay back on top of the bed. I'm so tired...I blow out the candle and pad over to the bed. Ow, my feet hurt. I solemnly swear to any God that is listening, that I will never wear heels that high again.

I move up so that the sheets cover my whole body up to my shoulders, and I grasp around in the semi-darkness for a familiar blanket. I find it, wrap my fingers around it. It's a quidditch blanket Oliver got me for Christmas a year ago. It always kept me warm and even in the summer, I slept with it every night. I felt tears come to my eyes again. Why is this affecting me so much? I mean, I don't like Oliver that way – at least I think I don't. But I guess that's why seeing him with that floozy has affected me so. Stupid Lorelei! Stupid Oliver! I start crying again, and I clutch the blanket to my chest, bunching it up so I could rest my head on it. I silently begged for the pain to end, and as if my wishes were granted, I had finally cried myself to sleep.

I wake the next morning, feeling like crap. My eyes feel dry, yet watery. I didn't really know it was possible to feel like that, but I guess you can. I shove the sheets back, and unwrap the blanket from around my stomach. I stand up and pad over to my mirror, looking at myself. My eyes are still red and puffy, but most of the mascara was gone. I looked over and saw my pillows stained with black. I don't really care at this point about my sheets. I can always get new ones if the stains don't come out. I take a deep, shaky breath and cast a quick glance at the clock. 11AM. I was late to work, but I'm sure it'd be alright.

I peeked out the door, and felt satisfied that Oliver wasn't there. I put a hand to my stomach and felt a pressure on my stomach. I ran into the kitchen, pushing some toast in the toaster, then ran to the bathroom. I relieved myself and got cleaned up, and slowly made my way back to the kitchen. My toast had popped up and I grabbed it, slathering it with butter that Oliver had carelessly left on the counter.

It was twelve by the time I stumbled into the shop. I had just shoved on some slacks and a heather grey hoodie, so I looked highly unprofessional.

"Katie where have you been?" Alicia asked. I could tell she was annoyed by the tone in her voice. I tried to think of a way to tell her about what happened, but all I could do was dissolve into tears on the counter. Alicia ran around the counter and placed a soothing hand on my back.

"Katie, what happened? Are you alright?" she asked softly. I could feel my shirt bunching under her hand as she rubbed my back slowly. I sobbed a little harder, but after a few minutes I was finally able to catch a breath.

"I went to dinner last night, and everyone was just awful to me. Oliver said I was embarrassing him, and the girlfriends of all the boys on the squad were giving me dirty looks. The only person nice to me was Nick! But then Oliver left without me. He said he was going to take this one guy's girlfriend home, but when I got home, I saw them making out on the couch," I said, choking up quite a few times. It seemed a little less harsh, thinking about it now, but not much.

"Oh Katie, it's alright, it's alright," Alicia said. I'm sure she didn't know what to say, because I sure as hell wouldn't.

"Come on Katie, let's close early. We can go over to my place and talk about it," Alicia said. I nodded sadly. I really wasn't in any condition to deal with customers today. Besides, it's not like we were being overrun or anything. I wrapped my arms around myself as Alicia flipped the sign to 'Closed.'

We stepped outside the store and Alicia locked it soundly. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on, Katie. Let's go," she said quietly. I nodded and we both apparated in front of her apartment.

"I'll be right back," Alicia said, giving me a reassuring smile. She tossed me the key and disappeared. She probably went to get Angelina. I looked down at the tiny silver key in my hand, and I placed it in the door knob. The door swung open and I left it ajar, so that when the others got here they could let themselves in. I plopped down on Alicia's black leather couch, and sat there, holding a pillow to my stomach.

I looked up and could see through the door that the other two had just arrived. Angelina rushed in and threw her arms around me while Alicia bolted the magical lock on the door.

"Kate, you alright?" she asked. I shook my head no and felt more tears springing to my eyes.

Alicia and Angelina sat down across from me, on another black leather couch, and I retold the story to the girls.

"Now, Katie. I'm not trying to be mean, but you do realize why this is affecting you so much, right?" Angelina asked. I looked at her dumbly. What was she talking about?

"You like Oliver," Angelina states. I looked between the girls.

"I think you're right," I say, looking straight into Angelina's soft brown eyes. They reminded me so much of Oliver's...

"Oh Katie, you need to tell him! Nothing good will happen if you don't tell him you like him!" Alicia said, leaning forward and taking my hands in hers. I liked the touch. I'm such a sucker for human contact. I almost thought of getting into physical therapy, but Alicia got me into the boutique business.

"So I assume you two are going to coach me on how to get the guy?" I laugh as I rub my eyes with the back of my hand. I open them and see the girls grinning.

"Of course!" Alicia says.

"Duh," Angelina says, sticking her tongue out. I stand up and bring both of them into a hug.

"I love you guys," I whisper, bringing their heads close to mine so that all our foreheads are touching.

"And we love you too, Katie," Angelina whispers. The second we break apart, the girls start lecturing me.

"Ok, now you don't want to come on too strong..." Angelina says, almost unaware that Alicia is trying to teach me at the same time.

"You have to look sexy..." Alicia says. I try to listen to both of them but it's really hard. Why can't they just take turns?

"Be slow and seductive,"

"Guys like skirts, that's for sure,"

"Touch him a lot, but not necessarily suggestively,"

"And things with heels,"

"Touch his arm when you two talk,"

"And of course they like low necklines,"

"ENOUGH!!!" I yell. The two girls look at me in shock, before all three of us burst out laughing.

A few hours later, I find myself at the door to my apartment. I think I've been standing here for about five minutes, just staring at the woodwork. I sigh and pull the key out, sliding it in the doorknob. The door creaks open, and I step through quietly. I immediately spot Oliver sitting there on the couch, looking up from his book to look at me. We stare at each other for a minute, both probably looking like deer caught in headlights.

"Oliver-" I begin, taking a few steps toward him. How am I going to phrase this? What is his reaction going to be?

"I'm sorry," he said, getting up swiftly and engulfing me in a hug. I gasp, but then melt into his warm arms.

"Me too," I whisper.

"It's just...Katie...I really like Lorelei," he says. I close my eyes. That's not what I want to hear Oliver. Wait a minute...

"Oliver, doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"They broke up. Elliot isn't mad; he said it was fun while it lasted but that Lore really wasn't his type," Oliver explained. Wow, she got over him quick, and you accepted her? And, God, you're shortening her name already? Oliver...

"Oliver, I need to talk to you about something," I said. Please let this get his attention. Please just have him drop Lorelei like a hot potato. (AN: Almost added an 'e' – how embarrassing would that have been? Dan Quail Disease! Ahhh!!! Run away in fear!) Please let him like me back...

"Can it wait? I have a date with Lore in a few minutes, and I need to pick her up right about now," he said, looking at his watch. I looked at him. I just now noticed that he was wearing black dress slacks and a multi-colored polo shirt. Why do you like her, Oliver? Why?

"Alright," I mumble. He grins and kisses me on the forehead. Don't stop. But he does. He waves at me before disappearing out the door. I see the door close and hear it click shut, but even though he's gone, I still feel his lips on my forehead. Warm, soft.

"Damn you, Oliver Wood," I mutter as I go into my room to read in bed.

So needless to say, the rest of the week passed like that. When Oliver wasn't practicing, he was with Lorelei. When I wasn't working, I was at home reading. Reading what? Oh umm...alright, alright, I'm reading romance novels. La dee dah! Nothing wrong bout that, is there? That's what I thought – and god dammit, I'm having another conversation with myself.

Hum, it's Thursday afternoon, 6 days since the party. I've received a few owls from Nick saying that he was going to send two tickets in case I wanted to invite anyone. I fingered the tickets in my palm under the table during lunch. Alicia and Angelina sat across from me. I couldn't really invite either of them, because the other would get jealous, not to mention I'd feel like a horrible friend for playing favorites. I wonder...

"So Katie, what's going on between you and Oliver? Is that twit Lorelei still in the way?" Angelina asks suddenly. Bah, just when I had forgotten said twits' name. Thanks, Ange.

"Well...I don't know if I told you or not, but when I went home to talk to Oliver, after we apologized, he kissed me on the forehead before he went out on his little date," I say. The girls look at each other and I take a sip of my coke.

"You didn't tell us that, Katie!" Alicia reprimanded me.

"Oi! I warned you that I might not have told you. 'Sides, you should be grateful I told you at all!" I say in my own defense. Humph. They've been jumping all over my back about Oliver lately. They both need to take a chill pill, seriously.

"Katie, you know that if you need to erm... 'take care' of Lorelei, you can always call on us," Alicia said quietly, leaning in, precariously close to her glass of water.

"And we in turn can call on the Weasleys!" Angelina adds. I giggle, knowing all too well that the job the Weasley's would do to poor unsuspecting Lorelei would be more than enough.

We laughed for a few moments before falling into a thoughtful lull.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Ange asks me.

"Going to a quidditch match. Gunna watch the Magpies play the Caterpillars," I tell them. I don't feel the need to mention the fact that I have an extra ticket.

"Ooh, sounds fantastic! Tell us how it turns out!" Alicia says excitedly. I nod in agreement, and then glance idly down at my watch.

"Alright ladies, lunch is over. Back to work we go!" I say. We all toss a sickle or two on the table and apparate back to our jobs. Alicia and I simultaneously appear in front of 'Flaunt' at the same time. I grab the keys out of my pocket and began to unlock the door, while Alicia starts marching in place singing.

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go!" she sings the Snow White tune while I try to control the fit of giggles threatening to overthrow me. Finally the giggles win, but not before I can unlock the door. Alicia and I collapse on the floor, laughing our butts off, clutching our sides.

Alicia and I get up off the ground to lean heavily on the counter, our cheeks pink from laughing and our eyes tearing. I see something pass by the window, and I think I went pale.

In through the single white door, walks Lorelei, holding an expensive looking leather bag. She steps through and pushes her glasses upon the top of her head. She looks around at various garments before her eyes slide to meet mine.

"Well hello there, Katie!" Lorelei says, waving her hands at me in some sort of greeting.

"Hello, Lorelei," I say. I try not to grit my teeth but –Oh! There they go, gritted tightly together.

* * *

There we go! Hope you guys liked it! I'll have more updates tomorrow. So, guess you'll just have to wait. Review please, because I really want to reach 200 reviews with this story. Maybe if I post your names you'll be wanting to post another review, so here goes! My wall of FAME!  
-BobMarley  
-Kathy  
-Katie  
-Denise  
-Aribiana  
-msseileen  
-Silly Bandit  
-FuZzYsPaZ04  
-BadgerQueen (I really like your name! Reminds me of Sean Biggerstaff ::drool::)  
and of course  
-phyreprincess!  
  
Thanks SO MUCH guys! Love ya lots! and I'll be back this time tomorrow with chapter 5. Ta ta for now!  
  
English-Foxlette  



	5. Old Acquaintances Renewed

Ch. 5: Old Acquaintances Renewed

* * *

"Nice shop you have here," Lorelei commented. I could see it in her eyes that she was lying. She was just trying to be polite. She's probably afraid I'll go home and tell Oliver she's a mean woman. Not that I wouldn't do that anyways.

"Hi there, I'm Alicia," Alicia said, walking over to Lorelei and holding her hand out, smiling congenially. Lorelei looked at Alicia's hand, before taking it weakly.

"Pleasure, I'm sure," she says. I never quite got the meaning of the comment. Does it mean that Alicia has the pleasure of meeting her? Or does it mean that she thinks she has the pleasure of meeting Alicia? Gah! So confused!

"So do you want any help or do you just want to look around yourself?" I hear Alicia ask. I turn and see Lorelei fingering a black tank top that laced up on the sides, frowning in distaste. Hey! I like that shirt!

"Oh, I'm fine. If I need any help I'll be sure to ask," she says as if trying to reassure us.

Lore turned her back to us and made her way over to look at the black skirts that I had hung up the week before. Alicia walked over and gave me a knowingly glance. I put up a finger to my lips. The boutique is too small to chance any whispers whatsoever. Alicia nodded and looked over my shoulder, looking at Lorelei with a stony gaze.

Fifteen minutes later, Lorelei was still puttering about, this time she was fingering a black pinstripe jacket. God damn, I think the woman has fingered every article of clothing in the store! She held up the jacket, her gaze unreadable. She set her bag on the ground and took the jacket off the hanger and pulled it on.

"How does it look?" she asks, looking at Alicia and I for opinions.

"Looks great on you," Alicia says amiably. Oh Alicia, you should have become an actor!

"Yeah, the color is just right," I say. I wasn't lying either. I knew from experience that blonde hair and black jackets went well together.

"Alright then, I'll take it," she said as she took it off and put it back on the rack. She handed to Alicia who rang the dress up.

"That will be 12 galleons," Alicia said. (AN: In American currency, that's about 89 dollars) Lorelei kept her mouth in a firm line as she handed over the golden coins to Alicia, who placed them gently in the cash register. I put the jacket in a special hanging bag to keep it from wrinkling, then handed it to Lorelei.

"Thank you," I said, trying to sound as polite as possible, which was quite a feat for me. Hey, you try being nice to a girl that's currently holding the gaze of the man you want. Wait...I thought I only liked Oliver, and now I want him? Hmm, I'll think about this more later.

"You're very welcome," Lorelei said as she took the bag quickly and began to exit.

"It was very nice meeting you!" Alicia called after Lore.

"Likewise," Lore murmured as she exited the store. As soon as Lorelei had passed by the window, Alicia turned to me.

"Oh my gosh, what an icy bitch!" Alicia exclaimed. I started cracking up again. Usually Alicia was the one to think highly of most everyone. Haha, I guess she can't like everyone.

"Now you know how I feel," I say.

"Cha. You wanna close early?" Alicia suggests. Oh Alicia, I never thought you'd say that! Of course I do!

"Let's," I say, holding my arm out to her. She takes it and we march out the door, which was quite a squeeze if you ask me. We lock up together and apparate back to our apartments, promising we'd talk later.

I got inside the apartment, and found it empty. Surprise, surprise. I look out the window, and see a large grey owl sitting on a chair on the balcony, a letter tied to its leg. I slid the sliding glass door open and made my way over to the owl. Dang, that's a huge owl! I untie the letter and give the owl a few pats on the head.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't have any treats for you," I apologized to the bird. It hooted angrily. At least, I think that was an angry hoot. I held the letter clutched in my hand, and wondered about my own bird.

Oliver and I used his kestrel as an owl, although I'm pretty sure his family was using it as well, to send letters to and from Oliver's various brothers and sisters. Hmm...I think Keep is in Scotland right now. Yes, our birds' name is Keep. Don't ask; it was Oliver's idea.

I sat down on one of the lounge chairs and opened the letter.

-Katie

Enclosed are the two tickets for the game tomorrow evening. Game starts at 5PM, but gates are open at 4. I suggest getting there as soon as possible. Also, your ticket doubles as a pass to the player lounge, where you'll meet a friend of mine there after the game. Bring a jacket, for if the game runs long, it'll get a bit nippy out. Hope to see you there!

-Nick

I can't help but feel a mixture of emotions after finishing the letter. I'm happy because I get two free tickets to a Professional Quidditch match, but I feel a little weird about the thought of meeting some stranger afterwards. I get up and walk to the edge of the balcony, looking at the street below. The sun has almost completely set, and I can see people scurrying about like ants. I see what appears to be a mother and child rushing down the street and disappearing down a corner. An elderly man walks leisurely below, tipping what appears to be a brown bowler, at everyone he meets. Then next to him is a couple...Oliver and Lorelei to be exact. Oliver is looking the other way while Lore is clinging to his arm possessively. He looks up, and we share eye contact for a minute, but Lore breaks it as she tries to pull him into a kiss. I see him turning his head at the last second so that Lore catches his cheek. Trouble in paradise? I can only hope.

A soft gust of window blows, and I can feel myself growing colder by the second. I slip into the apartment and look at the tickets. They look authentic, so I guess it'd be OK to use them. I hold up the spare, eyeing it carefully. I can't invite Alicia or Angelina, so I guess I'll invite my dear old captain. I pick up a pad of sticky notes and lick my quill before dabbing it in a bottle of ink.

Captain, my captain-

I got an extra ticket for tomorrow nights Magpie/Caterpillar game. And I know for a fact that you don't have practice, so no excuses mister! Hopefully I'll see you there.

-Love, Katie

PS- They double as passes into the player lounge, so if you want to join me in meeting a friend of Nicks, I would greatly appreciate it.

I stuck the note to Oliver's door, making sure the ticket was stuck there as well. I went off to my own room to read my muggle romance novel. I forget what it's about, but it's about this girl Lita who likes her neighbor Zack and he likes the 'town bicycle', Marietta. (AN: I just made this up, so don't ask about it, mmk?) Weird little book, it's so much like the problem between Oliver, Lore, and I. Ew. Even I'm calling her Lore now. Blech. I think I'll go scrub my tongue now. Wait...bah! I didn't say it aloud...Oh well, good hygiene.

Wow, it's the day of the game and I am so nervous but at the same time excited. I can't explain it. I pulled on my favorite pair of dark denim jeans, the ones with the flared bottoms so they cover most of my shoe. I can't help it, I'm such a new age hippy, I say to myself while pulling on a jersey tee with a white chest and blue on the sleeves and collar. Now standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, I check over my appearance, my hair is getting on my nerves so I opt to pull it up into a loose ponytail then slip on my favorite Nike sneakers. I walked out of my room, picking my ticket up off of the counter, as I pass, I check Oliver's room. The door was left open and I notice the ticket was gone. I smiled to myself, so he is going, yippy!!! Take that Lore! I hold my own small victory celebration inside then leave for the stadium, a loud pop sounding as I disappear.

Oh God, the crowd is freaking huge! I push past a large crowd of fanatical girls and find my way at the head of the line. The ticket taker eyes me and holds his hand out for my ticket. I slap the little piece of paper down and he eyes it as he tears a corner of it off.

"Nice seats," he comments.

"I know," I gloat. Heheh, it's good to have friends in high places.

Speaking of which, I finally find my seat, in my own secluded area right at the center of the field. I have a spectacular view of the pitch and can see each side perfectly clear. I look over to my left and eye the empty seat longingly. When will that blasted Wood get here? Maybe if I sit here and close my eyes, the time will pass by a littler quicker.

::Yawn:: A small nap wouldn't hurt, after all, I did wake up at bloody 5 in the morning to get to the shop extra early. I close my eyes and I can feel my eyelashes tickle my cheeks. I smile and start to nod off.

"Here comes the ref!" a loud voice booms across the stadium. I jumped in my seat and my chest is crushed against the railing. My eyes fly open and I see a black robed team hovering opposite a team wearing light green and scarlet striped robes. I scan over the black team with white birds on their chests and backs and try to spot the guys I knew. I could tell straightaway that it was Flint shaking hands with the other captain, with Nick on his left flank.

I hear the ref blow her whistle and off go the boys. The quaffle is grabbed by Flint who streaks towards the Caterpillar keeper, dodging a bludger aimed at his side. He sped up then slowed down as he paused to chuck the quaffle into the right ring. The keeper dove, but was unsuccessful. The crowd came to life I could feel the tower I was sitting in shake, but only very lightly. Ugh. I'd hate to see what would happen if it was a really tense match. The foundations would probably crumble and it'd be considered a massacre!

So we're two minutes into the game and the Magpies are up 10-0. This could prove to be a slaughter. Ugh, at least it's not one of those really rough games where the ref has to blow the whistle every time one of the teams makes an offensive move. Those games suck because it's just stop and go, stop and go.

Oh! There goes Nick!

"Go Nick!" I yell. Haha, man I miss going to pro Quidditch games. Barely being able to hear your voice when you know you're yelling is kind of exciting! Oh, Oh! There goes Nick and-

"THAT'S A FOUL!" I scream, jumping from my seat. Stupid bloody Caterpillar beater smacked him in the back when he was trying to score! I quiet down to hear the judgment.

"A warning?!" Grr, sometimes referees just piss me off. Then again, being one for a few years made me realize it's really quite hard. But still! She should have had enough sense to realize that was a blatant attempt to hurt him.

"What's this? Look at Starks go! It could be a Wronskei Feint, but I don't think it is," the announcer commented. I turned my attention to the defensive zone of the Magpies side of the field and see two figures dive-bombing the ground. Go go go! Just reach, boy! Reach!

"Starks has got the snitch! The match is over!" he announced. I screamed and fell back into my seat, kicking wildly. It was a short match, but it was still exciting.

"The Montrose Magpies defeat the Caerphilly Caterpillars 170-10! Ten? I didn't even see 'em score. Musta been during an internal rant. I shrug to myself and stand up. Wow, that whole match I was in my own box. Oliver hadn't even come...I feel a sigh building up and I have no choice but to exhale loudly. Oh well, there's always next time.

I make my way to the locker rooms where a bunch of burly-looking wizards glare down at me. I hand the brunette on the far left my ticket and he takes it. Ew, he has veiny arms too! What is with guys who are overly muscular? Do they think it's cool or something? Well it's not! Girls really want men who are built like Oliver; long, lean, and perfect...Shut up, Bell. You might drool.

"Miss?" the guard says in a gruff voice.

"Oh! Sorry," I say as I take my ticket back from his huge, outstretched hand. Ew, even his HANDS have muscle. Gross, gross, gross. I trudge down the cement hallway, which is surprisingly similar to the one at the United stadium. It's dank and smells like a mixture of sweat and other yucky stuff. Humph, they should bottle it. I'm sure the crazy fan girls would go crazy over 'Eau de Quidditch.'

To my left I notice an overwhelming pair of metal doors, looking ahead of me I also notice a long staircase flowing upwards with sunlight streaming down it... Against my better judgment, I think I'll go after the light at the end of the tunnel. I look back and see two guys exit what I can only assume are the locker rooms. Agh! They're huge! Must be beaters...

Wow, nice club house! Lots of circular tables scattered about with a few square ones pressed up against the glass looking out onto the pitch. Ooh, full service bar. I casually make my way over to the bar and sit down a cushy stool. Oh! Squishy! I can't help but bounce on my seat for a few seconds while the bartender looks at me curiously.

"Can I get you anything?" he asks, one eyebrow inching higher and higher towards his rather high hair line. I cease my bobbing and look at him innocently.

"Appletini," I say. He nods and gets to work on my drink. Ooh! The chairs swivel too! Yay! So of course, I spend the next three minutes spinning around. The nameless bartender sets my drink down in front of me and I finally stop turning. I lick my lips and place them on the edge of the glass, taking in the smooth taste of the sour apple and vodka. I smack my lips together and let out an appreciative breath.

"Katie?" I turn expectantly. Maybe it's Oliver! My hair twirls around me, and I open my eyes slowly, kind of like how a supermodel would. The hair clears from my eyes and I see...

"Flint?!" I practically yell. Oh, geeze. I grip the edge of the bar tightly – almost fell outta my seat there! That would've been graceful. My eyes flicker back to his, and I can see he's changed a lot. He smiles, and his teeth are no longer yellow and beaver-like. They're "normal-sized" and white. His eyes flicker in the light, and I can tell there's a lot more emotion held behind those black orbs.

"How have you been, Katie?" He asks. Wow, flint. Did you have a makeover? Hehe, a small smile flashes across my lips.

"I've been great. What about you? Hah, obviously doing well. You're famous after all!" I exclaim, waving my hands about. Hmm, I should put these in a safe place before I smack someone upside the head. I tuck my hands under my butt and look up at him.

"You want to move over to a table so we can talk?" he asks. Hmm, he hasn't said anything mean yet. Maybe he had a mental makeover as well...Is that possible? Oh right! He asked me a question!

"That'd be nice," I say as he leads me over to a booth in the corner. It's secluded and nice, with a single ceiling light above us. I scoot into the leather seat and he comes in on the other side. I place my hands on the edge of the table and look across at him. He's looking at me closely and I feel a small blush coming across my face.

"So what's up, Flint? Why'd you wanna meet?" I ask. Might as well see what he's after before I get over my head.

"Well, ever since you kicked our Slytherin asses, I just couldn't get over it, that a girl beat me. I've been thinking for a long time, Katie. I respected you as a player, but never really as a person. A friend of mine recently died, his lasts words were pleading for me to get to know the enemies I've made for no reason before my time was up. He told me I would regret it if I didn't, he was probably right," he says. Wow. Just drop a bomb on me.

"Wow, Flint-"

"Call me Marcus,"

"Alright. But yeah, wow Marcus. That's really deep," I admit. Man, takes a lot of guts to get to know someone that you've always considered an enemy. Marcus smiles across at me and I smile back. He leans forward.

"So what've you been up to, Katie? Got a boyfriend or anything like that?" Hmm, interesting. I saw him tense a bit when he said the word 'boyfriend.' Interesting indeed.

"Well. You remember Alicia Spinnet, right?" I pause to see him nod. "Well I own a clothing boutique with her. And no, I don't have a boyfriend. I share an apartment with Wood, but we're not involved or anything. I mean, he's got himself a girlfriend, so I'm just the roommate!" I say. Blah. It's kind of how I classify myself now. I'm 'The roommate' to the great Oliver Wood. I'm not even 'Oliver Wood's best friend' anymore. I'm just 'the roommate.'

"That sounds like fun. But by Wood, you mean Oliver?" he asks. No, some other Wood. Who else?

"Yeah. Oliver and I have been living together for a few years, but like I said. Nothing happening between us. But enough about me, what about you? What's it like being a famous Chaser?" I lean forward, remembering reading somewhere it's a turn on if you look intrigued. Not that I'm trying to turn him on, I'm just trying to be polite. That's right. 'Polite.'

"Well I'm sure Wood would know all about being famous," Marcus laughs. Ahh, nice rich laugh he's got. "But it's really fantastic. I get paid for having fun, so if there's a downside, I sure as hell don't see it," he says. I smile and nod. He relaxes back into the seat and looks at me. A strand of hair falls into my face, and I blow it out of my face. I look back into his eyes, and...are they darker? Nah. I'm just imaging things. He just leaned out of the light.

"What I can't understand, Katie, is why you didn't stick with Quidditch. You were a natural!" Marcus said, leaning back into the light.

"It just...didn't want to happen," I say, looking away.

"What?" Blah, he's being persistent.

"I tried to get on a few teams, but no one was willing to take me at the time. I just shrugged it off and began working as a business worker and owner, and well, here I am today," I say. Even now, it stings to hear myself say that nobody wanted me...

I look up when I feel my hands covered with his warm ones. I look into his eyes and see sympathy.

"Well they're a bunch of prats. I'm sure that the Magpies would love to have you," Oh, Marcus. You flatter me so...Hey! Don't stop!

"Oh Marcus. I wish I could, but I'm just really involved in owning my shop and I really love doing it," I laugh. Sure it'd be fun to play Quidditch again, but there's something special about owning your own shop.

"I like your nails," he comments offhandedly. I blink and look down at my long, pink finger nails. Oh yeah, I painted those a few days ago when I got bored at work.

"Thanks. My favorite color," I mutter as I examine the coat of varnish. Wow, first time I didn't get color all over my cuticles! Congratulations to me!

"Nice," he says. I nod and look up for the first time. The club house is still pretty much empty, but I see someone coming up the stairs now...

"Oliver!" I call out, waving my hand energetically. Marcus looks up quickly and sees Oliver as well. Looks like my roommate has spotted me 'cus here he comes! He stops at the edge of the booth and looks at Marcus.

"Flint," he says coolly, nodding down at Marcus. Marcus smiles and nods back.

"Wood," Marcus says. Oliver turns to me, and his eyes are unreadable. A long pause follows, and Marcus coughs. Oliver and I look over and see Marcus getting up.

"It was really nice talking to you, Katie, but I have to go now. Maybe we could get together sometime," he says as he slides out of the booth. Leaving so soon? Eh, whatever. Man, that bartender makes a good appletini! I swallow another mouthful of the liquid poison and nod.

"Sounds good to me," I agree. Marcus turns to Oliver and looks up. Geeze, does Ollie tower over everyone?

"Wood,"

"Flint,"

They nod and Marcus walks off. Oliver tilts his head in the direction of the staircase. What? I want to enjoy my appletini, dammit! He throws me an impatient look and I down the rest of the glass.

Once we're outside the stadium, Oliver and I apparate into the hall of our flat. He opens the door and throws his keys on the coffee table and turns to me as I close the door.

"What were you doing, talking to Flint?" he asks. I frown at this question.

"Just that. Talking. He told me he wanted to get to know me, so I agreed," I say, making sure Oliver can hear the annoyance in my voice. I sit down on the black leather couch (Yes, Alicia and I got ours from the same place, so don't ask) and I cross my legs.

"Wants to get to know you? That's bullshit, Katie, and you know it. People like him don't just want to get to know people like you," Oliver says bitterly. He begins pacing around the room, throwing me angry glances every now and then. What's he so mad about?!

"What do you mean, people like us?" I ask. This is getting old, Wood. Real old.

"Katie. He's a big famous Quidditch player, and you're well-,"

"I'm well what?"

"You're my innocent little Katie Girl," he says. The bitterness drops out of his voice and I flare up in anger.

"People DO change, Wood," I start. Oliver and I usually only use our last names when we're mad, so that explains that, "And news flash! I'm not your innocent little Katie Girl. I'm a grown woman! I can make my own choices! I own my own business for crying out loud!"

"Katie-"

"No, Oliver. For once, sit down, shut up, and listen. You have no right to lecture me about my choices, especially when Marcus just wanted to meet me again. He bought us spectacular tickets, but oh, I almost forgot. You wouldn't know. You weren't there! So tell me, Oliver dear. Where exactly were you?" I yell. I can feel all my emotions flowing into this argument, and I'm verbally attacking him with all I got. He messed with fire so now he's gunna get burned. Too bad for him they'll be second or third degree...

* * *

Haha, I really like that chapter. Lots of good voice. But oh my gosh guys, I checked my email when I got home and I had like 15 reviews! Made me a happy chick :-) So keep it up, and I'll continue to update everyday! Now onto the ch 4 hall of Fame!  
-Crying Pixie (hope you don't get detention!)  
-Inu-Kokoro  
-Katie  
-Kathy  
-Creep susie  
-ShadowStar21  
-lindalee4  
-Random person  
-p0pptart (yes, there IS a sex scene (i've already finished it) but sorry, won't be for a lonnnng time :- but there are some small consolations here and there!)  
  
Thanks for everything guys! And until 2morrow!! Lots of love to everyone!  
  
English-Foxlette  



	6. Karma

Ch 6: Karma

* * *

I see him flush with anger and embarrassment, and he opens his mouth to say something, but promptly closes it. I flare my nostrils angrily and glare. He takes in a deep breath.

"I was with Lore," he says quietly. I fake that I didn't hear him and place a hand to my ear.

"What was that?"

"I was with Lore!" he says quite a bit louder. My hand drops to my side and all I can do is stare at him. He blew me – no – Quidditch – off for a girl?

"You blew Quidditch off for a girl?...Who the hell are you and what did you do with Oliver Wood?" I ask angrily.

"I thought you'd be happy for me, Katie. After all, you spent every waking moment at Hogwarts telling me to get a life outside of Quidditch. Now I have one and you're telling me to lose it? I don't think so, Katie," he spits. I stand up.

"I don't know you anymore," I whisper, shaking my head at him and stalking off to my room. Maybe if I let the bastard stir in his own juices for a while he might come to his senses.

I slam my door shut and jump on my bed. I reach out as far as I can go and just barely grab the edge of my novel. I bite my lip in concentration and finally pull it into my lap. Maybe some reading will help me keep my mind of that dumb jerk in the living room.

Well, I just spent an hour trying to read, but I couldn't keep my mind off Oliver. Grrr, I kept reminding myself of him and then I'd get angry and then I'd try to forget by reading. Then of course I'd be reminded of him again. It was like a vicious cycle of doom.

I hear a soft tapping on my door and look up to see Oliver closing the door behind him. He turns and looks at me, his brown puppy dog eyes look placid and clear, and I set my book down and shift some pillows around so I'm propped up against the headboard. Let's see what you got to say, Ollie dear. He walks over and sits down on the edge of my bed. He's hunched over and facing the wall, and we both sit in silence. I stare at his back and he's staring straight ahead.

A moment of thoughtful silence passes and he turns to look at me. He holds his arms open to me and whispers, "Come here, Katie," to me. I don't know why, but I'm in his arms before he finishes his sentence. I feel tears starting to spring up in the corners of my eyes as I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his neck. He places his large hands on separate sides of my back and slowly rubs up and down. I take in a deep shuddering breath, and feel him do the same.

"I'm sorry," we say in unison. We both laugh quietly and hug tighter. We separate, but we're still in each other's arms. I smile as his warm, callused, Quidditch-worn hand cups my face and his thumb wipes my tears away.

"Katie, I'm sorry I was stiff about you talking to Flint, but it's just hard for me to trust an opponent. I can't shake the feeling that he wants something," he whispers gently. I nod gently, placing my hand over his to make sure it doesn't leave my face. He's so warm...

"And I'm sorry that I was being so rude to you and saying such mean things about Lore," I say. Ok, so the last part is kind of a lie, but he doesn't need to know that. It'd ruin our cute little makeup ceremony!

"It's just...I really like Lore. I missed the game because I spent time with her in the park today. I lost track of time and I'm sorry," he admits.

"S'OK," I murmur. He shakes his head no.

"No, it's not OK. I'll make it up to you. I'm not sure how, or when, but I'll make it up to you," he vows. I nod and we embrace again. I feel the muscles through his shirt as his chest presses up against my breasts. It's sort of painful, seeing as how were hugging each other tight, but it's a good kind of pain.

He gets up to leave, to meet Lore no doubt, but he stops in the doorway.

"Katie?"

"Yes?"

"You'll always be my Katie Girl," he smiles. My throat and chest constrict and all I can do is smile back. He closes to door gently and I stare after it. What're you expecting, Bell? You expecting him to open up the door again and come sweep you off your feet?

"It's not gunna happen," I whisper aloud. Maybe I'll just rest my head down and close my eyes. I'll just stay like this for a minute...

I wake up tangled in my sheets and look around frantically. It's 6:33 in the morning, and I smell breakfast! I try to disentangle myself from the sheets for what seems like hours. Stupid sheets won't let go of me! I struggle and end up falling flat on my ass on the floor with an audible thump.

"Ouch," I grumble. Blah, I'm still in jeans, and my eyes feel a wee bit puffy from last night. Ooh...is that bacon I smell?

I fix my hair and smooth out the wrinkles in my shirt and pants before I stalk out into the living room and kitchen. Oh man, I'm gunna start drooling if I don't get some of this delicious smelling food in my stomach soon.

"Wanna make me a plate of that, too, Oliver?" I call as I sit down on the leather couch. Ack! Cold! I bounce myself up and shove the blanket under my butt and sit down. Ah, much better.

"What?" Wait a minute, that didn't sound like Oliver. I lean over the arm of the couch, but I can't see who it is. Better not be who I think it is...I pad over to the kitchen and my eyes bug out of their sockets.

"Lore?!" I cry. She spins around quickly, skillet in one hand, spatula in the other.

"Katie! Good morning," she says. She sounds surprised at first, but then it dies down into her usual icy cool tone she uses with me. She blows her hair out of her face and I can see she's standing there in Oliver's light blue dress shirt and socks. Ew, she's not wearing pants or shorts or anything. I shudder involuntarily. That...'girl' better be wearing underwear!

I hear a door open and I spin around. Oliver exits the bathroom, sweat pants on his lower half and a towel around his neck, draping down his chest.

"Morning ladies," he says as he walks down the hall into his room, closing it behind him. I stare after him. Get back here, Oliver, and tell me what Lore is doing in your shirt and why she's not wearing pants!

Oliver emerges a minute later. He's wearing a heather grey Puddlemere United shirt and Lore has gone back to work making eggs. He pads up behind her and grabs her around the waist. That's OK, Ollie. I'll just stand here and be ignored! It's OK! I don't mind! I look over and see her swat his hand away from creeping up her thigh. Ew. Gross. No undies from what I can see. Suddenly 'the couple' turns around, plates in hand.

"Want some, Katie?" he asks. Yeah I want some, but not exactly what you're trying to offer. Bah! Bad Bell! He has a 'girlfriend' now. Can't be like that!

"No. I suddenly lost my appetite," I say, putting a hand to my stomach. Maybe if there wasn't a half-naked woman in my kitchen, a woman whom I strongly dislike, then I might be hungry.

Oliver frowns, and Lore rolls her eyes.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get something on my way to work," I say. I pick up my purse, but drop it again. I'm wearing the same clothes I did yesterday. I'm sure Alicia would be thrilled to see that. I sigh and close my bedroom door behind me.

Let's see what we got in my trusty closet...Hmm, haven't worn my Puddlemere United tank in a while...I raise my hands and peer down at my underarms. DAMMIT! Body hair is like...the bane of my existence. Not to mention it's hard to charm away! I toss the tank on the floor and pick up a shirt off the rack on my left. Hmm, nice ¾ sleeves button down top. I pick up a tan, pleated skort. I smirk to myself as I pull it on and look in the mirror. It looks like a kilt.

I pick up my tan shoulder bag and stash my keys and wallet into it as I walk out the door. I take a chance and cast a look down at the kitchen, and see Oliver smiling at me. Lore is blatantly ignoring me. Not that I care. The ice queen could have been giving the finger and I wouldn't have cared. Wait, I take that back. I'd actually like that. It would give me incentive to kick her ass.

I smile back at him and open the door slowly. I close it behind me with an audible click, and I lean up against it. Stupid Oliver, why does he have to like that stupid girl? Why can't you like me?

I apparate outside the shop, and look around for Alicia. I look at my wristwatch. Dammit, I'm a half hour early. I sigh, and decide to walk around, looking for a bite to eat. The cobblestone path clicks under my short, tan, heels as I stroll briskly down the street. There's a surprising amount of people up this early. I look up to the sky, which is dark and grey. Just like my mood.

Ooh, what's this? Up ahead I see a brightly lit coffee shop with a bunch of people inside. Maybe it's good. I wouldn't know, since I don't usually walk around the town that much. I look up at the wooden sign which sways creakily.

"Grandma Bethany's Coffee House," I say aloud. I tilt my head down, brushing my hair behind my ear, and peek in the window. The glass is frosted, but I can still make out many figures standing about or hunched over what I can only assume are tables. I glance at my watch again and sigh. What have I got to lose?

I open the door, and just like at 'Flaunt,' a small bell tinkers overhead. I smile, and look around. The décor of the room is just like you'd picture your Grandma's house to look like. Each piece of furniture is different. There's a foreign-looking couple sitting close together on a floral love seat, and by the window, I see a man sipping on a steaming cup of coffee in a dark aqua recliner. Different colored rugs litter the hardwood floor, and straight ahead of me is a brass-rimmed wooden counter, with a little old grey-haired woman smiling at me from behind it. It feels so...homey.

I step up to the counter and look above the old woman's head. On a pine green chalkboard, in shimmering silver letters are the drink choices. What a wide variety...Tons of different coffee flavors and tons of different drinks. They've got cappuccinos, frappuccinos, coffee by the mug, and a large assortment of teas.

"Can I get anything for you?" the elderly woman asks. I assume she must be Grandma Bethany. Aww, how cute! She's wearing a frilly pink apron over her little plaid skirt and burgundy shirt. She smiles even wider and I realize I should probably order something. Hmm, what sounds good at 7:30 in the morning...

"Can I just have some earl grey tea?" I ask as sweetly as possible.

"Of course dear! That will be three sickles," she says before bustling back behind the counter. I don't really pay attention to the process, but by the time I look from fishing out the elusive silver coins, she has a steaming cup waiting for me. Wow, great service!

"Thank you, have a nice day!" she chirps cheerfully as I take the mug and go to sit down at a little table. I find an intricate black Victorian style table with a cushioned high back chair and sit there, my back to the door. My purse is between my knees and I enchant some sugar to pour itself into my cup. A very tiny silver spoon pops up and stirs the white powder up.

Mmm, this tea smells really good. Ack, it's hot too! I can feel my nose starting to run from the steam. But man, nothing is better than hot earl grey tea when you're stressed, which I definitely am. Not sure why, besides Lore's everlasting presence, but I've just been really tense and emotional lately. Dunno why, though.

"Is this seat taken?" I jump halfway out of my seat, and see Marcus standing on my side, a black mug held tightly in his hand. He looks cute in a navy blue sweater and black slacks. It fits well with his dark look.

"Not at all," I say, grinning at him. It'd be nice to have some company besides Alicia and the dynamic duo of love. He sits down opposite of me and sets his glass down, folding his arms on the table.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask, taking a sip from my cup. Ow! HOT!! I slam my cup down on the table, a few drops landing on my hand, as I bring up my other hand to waft air onto my sizzling tongue. Marcus laughs and I know for a fact that I'm some awkward shade of red.

"The equipment room flooded last night, so they're working on it. And since I'm already up, and have the day off, I thought I'd come to my favorite coffeehouse," he comments as he takes a sip from his own mug. How come he doesn't burn his tongue? Is this karma or is he just lucky?

"You're favorite coffee house?" I ask. Interesting...

"Yeah. Before I started doing Quidditch full time, I came here every morning. It's the best place in town," he laughs, then looks around and leans forward, "Not to mention the cheapest,"

Soft giggles escape my lips. He smiles at me, but his eyes turn serious. He leans across the table and puts a hand around mine, so there's a three inch barrier of human skin around my mug. I look up at him in question.

"Hey, Katie. Would you like to go out for dinner with me sometime?" he asks. Oh wow. What, am I like the new hot thing or what? Pfft, yeah right. Me? Cute? No way.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. You pick the day and the time and I'll see if I can fit you in," I add a wink and he smiles. Ooh, there's one of those retro black cat clocks above his head. Hmm, interesting. Uh oh...

"Yeah, just owl me at my store with the date and time, ok? Sorry to run off, but I have to get to work. I'm only a few stores down if you want to pop in," I say, as I grab my purse and stand up.

"Alright then. See you around, Katie," he says. He sure does say my name a lot. O well. Can't think about that right now since I'm late!

I tear down the street, dodging people left and right. Hey! If there is this many people puttering around in the village, how come they never stop inside my shop?! GRR!

I come skidding by as Alicia unlocks the door. She looks up at me and laughs.

"I'm not late!" I declare indignantly. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Now you're not late, but you, young lady, have some explaining to do," she says letting us both in the store.

"Lumos!" I yell. Every wall light and candle in the room illuminates it, each and every shadow disappearing within seconds. I turn to Alicia who opens up the cash register and begins sorting through the coins. She would occasionally do this to see how much we're making and if anything got stolen.

"Now what, exactly, do I have to explain?"

"You never told me and Ange about the game. How did it go? And you never told us who the mystery man is!" she reprimands me. I hold my hands up and laugh. Oh Alicia, such a nosey, nosey girl. But I love you anyways.

"The game was great. Magpies slaughtered the Caterpillars and you won't believe who the mystery guy is!" I say enthusiastically. Hehe, now to be cruel and unusual.

"Well...who was it?" Alicia asks. I'm laughing so hard on the inside right now, but no, must keep a straight face! I finger a dusty pink fake daisy in a vase nearby.

"I don't know if I should tell you or not," I say quietly. Heh, this should do it.

"What? Why not?!" Alicia cries.

"Katie!" she whines my name.

"What if I just don't want to?" I ask her. Her eyes flash with anger. Uh oh, I better tell her soon. She's getting that 'slow-death-by-torture' look in her eyes.

"Marcus Flint," I say. Her face is wiped clean of emotion until she bursts out.

"WHO?!"

"Marcus Flint. You know, he went to school with us. Slytherin captain and chaser," I say nonchalantly. I better not do that again, I think I just gave her a heart attack.

"Really?" she asks, a little breathless from her previous shrieking. I nod.

"So what'd the great clod have to say to you?" she asks. Was that annoyance I heard?

"Well, apparently upon the death of a friend, he had an epiphany, and he told me he wanted to get to know me. I've been talking to him a lot lately, and he's really changed a lot. He's a lot nicer, and he's gotten a lot better looking," I comment. Alicia looks at me blankly.

"Well it's true! His teeth aren't so yellow and disgusting anymore, and I'm pretty sure he's done something with his eyebrows," I stare off into space, trying to recall those thick eyebrows I remember from way back when. There was definitely a chunk missing.

The conversation is short lived, as a trio of witches comes in. I can almost smell the coins they have in their pockets.

Sure enough, an hour and 6 minutes later, the three Austrian witches leave, each with two bags of clothes under each arm.

I smile as I hang up some more clothes to take the place of the ones bought as Alicia counts all the coins.

"Katie...we just made more than 300 galleons!" she says, looking at me in pure unadulterated shock. A smile soon forms across her lips and her eyes narrow in happiness.

"That's great, Alicia!" I say happily.

"Looks like more good news is on the way," she comments. I give her a confused look and she just smiles deviously and goes back to counting coins.

"Miss Katie Bell?" What? Who said that? I spin around a see a tiny tike holding up a dozen pink roses.

"Awwww!" I coo as I fall to my knees to take the flowers from the little boy.

"Thank you! Here let me get you a tip-"

"No, no, Miss. I've already been paid and tipped, but thank you anyways," the small boy squeaked out. He looked so cute, in a little argyle sweater-vest and knee highs. I wanted to pinch his little cheeks, but I was more intrigued in reading the little white card in the midst of the pink petals.

* * *

Aww how cute...Wonder who the mystery man could be ;-) heheh, only Ash and I know! Bwuahaha. And for those of you who still haven't figured this out; This story is already done, but i'm just posting it a chapter a day. And it's a LONG story, so you'll have a lot to look forward to!  
  
Okies, the Wall of Fame for chapter five!  
-Soccer-Bitch (love your name! ;-P)  
-Crying Pixie  
-Inu-Kokoro  
-ShadowStar21  
-XTruetilltheendX  
-Yami Keckley (long time no talk, eh?)  
-Creepy Susie (LOL, only cured by sex eh? haha, i smell a plot bunny!)  
-Christy  
-Denise  
-Katie (yep, the whole things done, so you can always look forward to more!)  
-Tammie  
-Lindalee4 (haha, thanks for all your devotion!)  
-Im rad  
-Phyreprincess  
  
Thanks you guys! I feel so awesome when i open my inbox and see like 15 review alerts. Thanks so much!! I love you guys, so...UNTIL 2MORROW!! bwuahaha  
  
English-Foxlette  
  
PS- I'm still looking for any plot bunnies, so if you have any OWKB ones for me, I'd be delighted to try ;-)  



	7. I Hate Crab

Ch. 7: I Hate Crab

* * *

"Good day to you, Miss Bell!" he squeaked before dodging out the door and running down the street.

"Cute kid," I commented. I turn around and summon a vase while Alicia leans forward, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"How sweet, he remembered!"

"What?" I ask as I walk. I take the vase into the back and fill it up with water. Oh wow, these smell great!

"Oliver! He remembered your favorite color is pink!" Alicia persisted.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't from Oliver? Besides, he'd be giving these to Lorelei, not me," I insist.

"Well then why don't you put a stop to both our guessing and open the bloody card!" Alicia's starting to get angry now. But then again, I'm starting to get really curious. I slide my finger under the seal and hear the satisfying rip the paper makes. I slide out a think postcard-like card, which was flowers all over the rim.

"Come on! Read it aloud!" Alicia yells after I shoved her away from hovering over my shoulder.

"Katie- Have dinner with me tonight at 7:30 at 'Blue.' –Marcus," I read. Wow, you sure know how to romance a woman with such loving words. Not! Well...you hit the nail on the head with the roses, but you gotta be a little more polite and romantic in your love letters.

"So?" Alicia prompts.

"So what?" I hate it when she does this. Just ask the damn question and quit making me guess!

"So are you going to go?"

"I guess so," I reply. I haven't given it much thought, but I guess there's no harm.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"Dunno. Can't afford to buy any new clothes, so what kinds of things should I wear?"

"I'll let you borrow a long jean skirt of mine. It should fit you, because we're about the same size, right?" if by same size you mean you're a lot smaller than me, then yes.

"Yeah," I lie. It's kind of sad when I lie about so many small things I'm not bothered by it anymore. Oh wait, she's talking again.

"Pair that with a button up and you should be fine. Blue isn't really dressy so you shouldn't have to worry about dressing up. Just look casual, and keep cool, and the date will go great," she says. Yeah, I guess she's right. Wait...it's not a date is it?

"It's not a date!" I cry. Alicia rolls her eyes and picks up a few sweaters off a table and begin to refold them.

"Sure, Katie. Sure," I punch her lightly in the arm and we wink at each other.

We might get on each other's nerves sometimes, but who doesn't get on your nerves every once in a while?

Alright, fast forwarding to later that evening...It's 6:15, and I begin to get ready.

I start unbuttoning the skort, thinking of what I'm going to wear, when I stop. I don't have the skirt! I sprint out of my room, clutching my short tan skort to my hips as I launch myself at the fireplace.

In mere seconds, I can see into Alicia's apartment.

"ALICIA!" I bellow. I hear scrambling and then Alicia comes sprinting in the room in a sports bra and yoga pants.

"What?" she asks irritably. I resist the urge to laugh. Who knew Alicia Spinnet did yoga? Or is it something else?

"I need the skirt! You said I could borrow it!" I hiss as she places her hands on her hips. Man, how come I'm not that thin? Unfair!

"Oh right," she mumbles before taking off into her room. She comes out about two minutes later with the skirt in hand. She holds it out, but something interrupts the transfer.

"Alicia?" a male voice asks. Alicia looks over her shoulder sharply and I try to look around her. She snaps back around, and even though my vision is temporarily tinted green, I know a blush when I see one!

"Who-?" I'm sent back flying with a bundle of denim attached to my face. I shove it off and prop myself up.

"Wonder who she was with," I ask aloud. I start grinning to myself. Suddenly, I'm aware there's a pair of eyes on me. Let's see who it is. Two guesses who.

"Can I help you?" I ask, as I turn to meet the icy blue gaze of Lore. She's leaning on the kitchen counter, sipping a coke.

"No. Just observing," she says before taking another sip. I blink and force a split-second smile before heading off to my room. Humph, I've made it a habit to lock myself in my room when she was here.

"Creepy little person, that one," I say aloud as I walk into my closet. I pick out a dusty rose colored button up and I slide it on over my bare shoulders, having long since shed my shirt. The thin cotton material feels nice against my skin. Nice and cool, it is.

Next comes the jean skirt, which I pull up over my wide hips. I button it up and smooth it out. Hmm, Alicia was right. We are about the same size. My mirror image shows that my hair looks like a fuzz-ball, so I cast a straightening charm on it, and pull it back and hold it with a clip. I slip a golden chain with a Golden Snitch on it around my neck. I stroke the little snitch icon fondly, as it was a Christmas gift from Oliver. He's such a sweet guy...Sigh...

I suppose it's time to go, so I head off to get my bag and set off for Blue.

I make it halfway to my hand bag when I'm spotted.

"Hey Katie!" I stop like a deer caught in headlights, craning to my right to see Oliver walking towards me.

"What're you all dressed up for?" he asks, leaning up against the wall a few feet away from me. Ew. I can smell his sweat from here, and I look up and finally realize he's just gotten back from training.

"Going out to dinner with Marcus," I say coolly as I close my eyes and snatch my tan shoulder bag. Please don't let him jump on my back, please don't let him jump on my back...

"Oh," is all he says. I straighten and look up at him, and see a somewhat hurt look in his eyes.

"Yeah. I should be back in a few hours," And just why am I explaining my evening to him? It's not like he cares. He'll probably be in bed with Lore. I shoot her a dirty look and continue, "And I would hug you, since I haven't see you much, but you're all gross and sweaty," I say, winking at him and taking a step back.

"Rain-check?" he asks, holding out his arms.

"Rain-check," I repeat his words to assure him. He smiles and I head off, and he closes the door behind me, but not before I can hear Lore whining his name. Ugh, I swear, that little harpy lives here now!

I take a few steps forward and concentrate hard on the image of "Blue" that I'm chasing in my mind. I open my eyes, and sure enough, I'm there. The place is fairly full, with only a rare few empty tables.

"Katie!" You called? I turn and see Marcus run up. He's wearing a blue and black striped polo and black slacks. Looking good, Flint.

"Hey there!" I greet him with open arms as he jogs up and envelops me in a hug. I smile over his shoulder as he lets go.

"Hungry?" he asks, taking my hand and leading me inside. When am I not?

"Just a little," I lie. See, there I go again. Lying. It's like sighing. I can't stop! But even then, 'a lady is never famished.' T'would be uncouth to be starving!

Marcus smiles and leads me up three really steep stairs. He opens the door and goes through. Ooh, minus points there. Shoulda held it open for me. O well. Not that I really care.

"Flint," Marcus dictates to the hostess.

"Two?" she asks, her brown eyes flickering up and eyeing me before snapping back down to her chart.

"Right this way," she says warmly as she picks up two menus and leads us through the blue-themed restaurant. Blue lights overhead blue tables and blue chairs. Meals are served on blue plates and eaten with blue utensils. Hell, the only thing that isn't blue is the customers. I would've said people, but the hostess and the wait-staff are all dressed in blue as well.

"I wonder if they ever get sick of it..." I wonder aloud. It can't be healthy to see blue every day for hours on end.

"Come again?" the hostess asks, flashing an unnaturally white toothy smile at me.

"Oh nothing, just mumbling to myself," I say, shrugging her off. She smiles and leads us to a window table, which is high above the street level. Blue curtains are drawn down, so all you can see are the tops of people's heads as they pass by. This should prove fun, since I'm a dedicated people watcher. Creepy as it may sound, it's quite interesting.

"Enjoy your dinner," the hostess says before walking off. I pick up the menu and finger he thick blue paper in which it's printed upon. Hmm...what's this? Out of the corner of my eye I see a pair of baggy jeans fast approaching.

"Hey there folks. Name's Andy. I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Andy asks, holding out a pad and (I shudder) a blue ballpoint pen. I'm shaken out of my stupor by two pairs of eyes staring at me. Marcus and Andy look at me expectantly, and I order the first thing that comes to mind.

"Appletini," I say automatically. I shrug, not a bad choice for being off the tip of my tongue.

"Good choice!" Andy chirps as he scribbles it down.

"And Andy? Can you tell the bartender to keep it green?" I ask. Hey! Can you blame me? I'm going into a blue-induced overload here!

"Sure thing," Andy agrees after letting out a hearty laugh. He turns to Marcus who orders a local beer.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks, and the daily specials are the bolded items," Andy adds, taking away the empty wine goblets from our table.

"So you know what you want?" I ask Marcus, not taking my eyes away from my own menu.

"Thinking about some linguini," he says. I scan over the sheet and find the dish. Looks good, but it's served with some things that aren't exactly familiar in my book.

"What about you?" he asks in return. Yes. What about me...

"I'm thinking the petite filet," I say. Mmm-mmm-mmm. Great cut of beef with garlic mashed potatoes on the side. The only thing that made me hesitate was the crab salad. I generally don't like seafood that much, unless it's fish. Well Oliver's always telling me to try new things. Hmm...wonder what he's doing right now?

Andy comes back with our drinks and Marcus and I place our orders. As I take a sip of my drink, my eyes scan the room. I see lots of people looking our way. Wonder what they're looking at? Oh yeah...Almost forgot. Marcus is famous.

"Cool place, isn't it?" Marcus asks. I look around and blink slowly, then turn back to Marcus.

"Yeah. Almost too much blue," I say disdainfully. I'd understand if like, half the furniture was blue, but seriously, all of it?!

"Too true," he laughs. His laughter soon dies down, and we settle into another silence.

"What do you do in your free time?" he asks. Hmm...what do I do in my free time?

"If I have a lot of time, I'll get out my old broomstick and go flying above an empty field or something. If I have just a little bit of free time I'll hang out with Angelina and Alicia or read a book," I say. Hmm, that explanation should suffice.

"You're still friends with those two?" he asks. Why wouldn't I be? They're my best friends.

"Yup,"

"That's cool. The only friend from Hogwarts I still talk to regularly is Pucey...But -So you don't have a boyfriend?" he asks. Here we go again...

"Nope. Everyone thinks Oliver and I are going out, but we're not. Besides, he has a girlfriend," I say. I take another sip of my drink and return the question.

"Naw, I'm single too...Oh look! Here are our salads," he says. Sure enough I see Andy coming around with a plate in each hand. He sets a plate in front of me and one in front of Marcus. I look over at his. Hey! How come he gets the Caesar salad and I get this? On my own plate I see a bunch of spinach leaves topped with a huge mound of little pink slivers which I can only assume are pieces of crab.

I can already hear Marcus digging into his own plate without even looking up. I'm still skeptical about the crab...Might as well try a little piece. Hmm, can't really taste it. Blech, why does it have to be spinach salad? I mean, spinach isn't that bad, but I would've preferred lettuce. Maybe if I just eat around all the gross looking stuff and add all the crab on top it'll taste alright.

What's this? Out of the corner of my eye I see someone who is definitely not part of the wait-staff.

"Marcus Flint! Oh my God! Can I have your autograph?" this girl squeals loudly. Shit, the whole restaurant looks over and they start whispering quickly to each other. Uh oh, I know those looks on their faces. I made the mistake of going somewhere really open with Oliver for a bite to eat one time and we were flooded with people.

Marcus' eyes flash to mine, before he accepts the pen and napkin the woman offers him.

"Make it out to Wendy," the girl demands. She looks over me with a quirked brow as if to say, "who the hell are you?" I just ignore her and eat another crab-covered spinach leaf. This isn't that bad really...The crab is nice and bland, but you need a lot of it to get even just a bit of flavor.

"It is you! Honey! Come over here! It's Marcus Flint!" another woman yells, beckoning her husband over. Great, three people and counting. Great, I hear a mass moving of chairs and within seconds our table is swarmed with people asking for his autograph. They've completely surrounded us. Hands are outstretched everywhere, and hey! Back off buddy! Invading the personal space bubble here! OK, that's it! Someone just tried to grope me!

"Oi! Marcus!" I yell over the people demanding autographs. Marcus' face tilts up, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I'm gunna go! It's getting a little crowded. It's OK, we can hang out later!" I reassure him. He throws me a mournful look before nodding. I slide my chair out and some girl curses me for backing over her foot, but I don't care. I just want to get out of here. Especially before I strangle someone.

"LOOK! I'm leaving! So you can stop pulling my hair, bitch!" I yell, surprising a red-head behind me who was tugging at my clip and any loose strands she could find. She then looks furious and shoves me out of the way, taking the seat I was occupying moments before.

"Loonies!" I yell as I exit the restaurant. Jesus. Sure, he might be famous, but he's still a person like you and me! Grr, crazy people. Humph. Mental note, Katie; Always request a private room and/or bodyguards when going out with famous men.

Hum. I never really realized how close my apartment is to Blue. I can actually see it from here. At least, I think I see it. Might as well walk. It's a nice night anyways. All of the shops are closed, but it's still fun to window shop. Hey, I didn't know we had a Quidditch supply shop this close! Maybe I could save up for a new broom, since I use one SO often...Hum, my tummy feels weird. Probably just need to go to the bathroom.

I unlock the door to the apartment and see Oliver sitting at the kitchen table alone, reading a Quidditch magazine most likely. He looks up with a spoon in his mouth.

"Hey!" he greets after taking the spoon out. He gets up from the table and we hug. Yay! He showered! Mmm...smells good...

"How was your dinner?"

"Eh. Got mobbed by fans, so I left during the salad course," I shrug as I put his empty cereal bowl in the sink.

"That stinks," he comments. His voice is a little tense, but maybe he just doesn't like me going out with the enemy. Oh well.

"Eh, too much blue stuff at the restaurant. My eyes were starting to strain. And what about you? Cereal for dinner?" I say, turning the water off and drying my hands. He just shrugs.

"Wasn't too hungry," he says. I frown. He's almost always hungry.

"OK. Sure. Now you want to tell me the real reason?" I ask, throwing the towel to the counter.

"I've just been snacking all day, so I wasn't too hungry. Besides, I had a big lunch with Lore," he says. Humph. He probably ate his and Lore's lunch, since she eats less than a stupid little humming bird. Ooh, speaking off the harpy...

"So where is Lore now? Usually you two are joined at the hip around this time," I say. Well it's true! Oliver narrows his eyes at me. What?

"After lunch she left the country to spend a few days with her sick mum in Germany. So hah, you get to deal with me for the next couple of days!" he laughs in triumph. I roll my eyes.

"Alright. Since I'm the one taking care of you for now, what do you want for dinner?" I ask, poking him in the chest.

"Nothing. I told you I'm not hungry," he says, swatting my hand away. I look up at him and try to look angry.

"And I'm telling you right now that athletes don't live off snacks and cereal!" I say a little forcefully.

"Alright, mom," he says before rolling his eyes and walks off. OK, two can play this game.

"Don't you walk away from me young man!" I yell. He turns around and cracks a smile. No! Must not smile back! Must not smile back!

"What'll you do if I do? Spank me?" he says. His eyes are dark and he's looking down at me seductively.

"Maybe I might need to," I say. We both start cracking up and Oliver takes this time to hoist me over his shoulder, carrying me off the living room. I pound on his back but he doesn't let go.

"Neanderthal," I mutter. I can tell he's grinning now. He drops me down on the couch and grins.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way," he says before walking away.

"How come we don't fight like this more often? I miss this," I ask him honestly. He looks back at me and gives me a small, sincere smile, then continues walking to his room. My stomach squirms but not just from his smile...

"Oh wait, I do know why we don't hang out anymore. It's because of her," I whisper to myself. I lay here on the couch for a few minutes, just looking around in silence. In a glass case on my right, I can just barely see Oliver's trophy case. I sigh and sit up and walk into my room.

I strip down to some boy shorts and a pink tank top and sit in my big fluffy bed, reading romance novels. I finished my last one, so I picked up another one. They're all fluffy and lovey-dovey, but I like to read 'em. Hah, me, half tomboy Katie Bell reading romance novels. Go figure.

Hum, stomach stills feels weird, and I'm getting tired. Lights out time. I mutter the spell and all the lights extinguish themselves, and I drop my wand on my nightstand. I roll over and snuggle up with the Quidditch blanket. Yawn...time for sleep...

Ungh. Its 4:48 and I'm up. Why am I up this early?! Maybe because I woke up and I have those stupid hot-chills. I'm too hot to put on the covers, but then I'm too cold to take 'em off. Ew. My stomach feels really squirmy. Must try to go back to sleep. I raise my hand up and drop it near my head, one of my fingers resting on my forehead. Hot...

OK, that's it. I've been tossing in turning going in and out of consciousness for the past hour and a half. Maybe if I go to the bathroom or get a drink I'll feel better. My crème sheets have already been long since kicked off, and I can feel a trickle of sweat running down my back. I involuntarily shudder and I can feel the hair on my arms, legs, and neck stand up on end. I put my feet on the floor and try to stand up.

"Shit," I mutter as I flop right back down on the bed. My vision clouds over and my legs weak. The black recedes and I can see the moonlit lined objects of my room. OK, must stand up. I force myself up, grab my wand, and stumble across the room. I push the door open, and I stumble out into the living room. Only a few more feet, Katie, just keep pushing.

My knees feel weak and I collapse outside the bathroom door. The loud sound of my crash lingers in my ears and my knees ache and throb. God, why is it so hard to move? I grope blindly about as I dropped my wand. I find it next to the bath mat, and I mutter the spell. I wince as the bathroom lights up brightly. I can actually feel my pupils dilate as I crawl on all fours over to the toilet.

My heart is being faster, I'm feeling hotter by the second, and my stomach feels like it's gripped in a scalding hot vice. The back of my throat feels heavy as I push up the different lids of the toilet. I cast my arm across the rim of the toilet and lean my head heavily upon it. Ugh. I feel really sick. Just then, my heart skips a beat and I feel the bile of my stomach shoot up and I throw up into the toilet. My eyes begin to water behind my closed eyelids. My stomach empties itself again, and I'm feeling worse and worse. And I still feel more coming.

Suddenly I feel something large, cold, and wet replacing my hot, sticky hair on the back of my neck. I feel my hair being pulled loosely back and the wet rag drips down the back of my already sweat-soaked tank. I would've looked up, but I threw up again. I feel a single hot tear running down my cheek, and my lower eyelashes are sticking to my skin. A large warm hand rubs large circles on my back as my stomach empties itself for the last time. I snag my toilet paper and wipe my mouth off. I chuck the disgusting piece of paper in the pot and fumble for the cold silver lever. I know it's here somewhere.

A satisfying flushing sound rushes to my ears, and I collapse backwards onto something large and warm. My eyes are still shut, my breathing erratic, and I can feel that single hot tear edging its way down my face.

Again I feel something large, cold and wet but this time on my forehead. Small rivulets of water run down over my temples and I swallow back the lump in my throat.

"You alright?" I hear someone ask. It's Oliver. I almost break out into tears because I'm so happy he's here. I open my eyes, and see him staring down at me. I shift a little and realize I'm resting my head on his thigh, and he's brushing the hair out of my face. I nod weakly and close my eyes.

"hatecrab," I mumble breathlessly.

"What?" he asks softly.

"I hate crab," I repeat. I feel his stomach jump with laughter.

"But you're ok now?" he asks again. I nod against him, but don't move.

We stay like that for about five minutes; me regaining my breath, and him stroking my hair softly.

"Want to go back to bed?" he whispers. I nod again, and he shifts so I'm laying on the bath mat, my legs straight out on the cold blue tile floor. I feel one hand making its way underneath my back, and the other beneath my knees. He hoists me up, then supports me on his knees while he situates me. This whole time I'm acting like a limp noodle, letting him form me against his body.

When he quits moving so much, I realize my legs are wrapped around his waist, and he's supporting me with one hand under my butt, and the other around my lower back. I rest my head against his shoulder and inhale deeply. Mmm, he smells like wet pine needles.

I open my eyes and see Oliver slowly lowering me onto the bed. He pulls one of my thin sheets over my thighs and I finally realize he saw me pretty scantily clad. I grip the edges of the sheets and pull it up to my waist as he sits down on the edge of the bed next to me, stroking my hair gently. Hair fetish maybe? Blah, too sick to be sarcastic this early. He sits there for a few minutes, his hand resting on my forehead. Suddenly I feel the weight at the edge of the bed get up. My eyes flash open.

"Oliver!" I call after him weakly. He turns around and looks at me.

"Don't go," I whisper. I see him smile in the moonlight and he gets in on the other side of the bed. He's laying on his side looking at me, resting his head on his arm. I close my eyes again. I like having him here – it's comforting. My eye lids are growing heavy and I'm finally able to get comfortable. Yawn...I'm falling asleep just to the sound of his breathing...

* * *

Hey guys, I'm doing this early cus I'm gunna be really busy today, but it'd be great to come home and see lots of reviews! And sorry, not enough time for hall of fame, but i'll do it next chapter! I promise! Thanks so much guys, love you all!  
  
English-Foxlette  



	8. Popsicles Galore

Ch. 8: Popsicles for the Sick

* * *

A few hours later, my eyes flutter open, and I cast my right arm out to my side, before my head turns too. Oliver's not there anymore. I look around, and wipe the sleepy from the corners of my eyes. I get up slowly, supporting myself by inching against the wall.

I finally make my way out to the living room, where Oliver looks up from the paper. He springs to his feet.

"Morning, Katie," he says softly.

"Morning," I greet him back.

"How do you feel?" he asks as he puts a hand to my forehead and frowns as he removes it.

"Still sick. What time is it?" I ask. Judging by how much light is streaming in through the windows, it's fairly late.

"10:45," he answers as he makes his way into the kitchen.

"Oh no..." I moan. Late to work again...

"It's alright, Kates. I sent Alicia an owl and told her you were home sick today," he said turning back around and handing me a lime popsicle. Ok...Now I'm stumped.

"My mum would give me popsicles when I used to get sick as a kid. Always helped me," he says. I smile back at him and slide the cold, green rectangle in my mouth. So Ollie is taking care of me is he? Wait a minute...

"Don't you have training today?" I ask, sitting down at our kitchen table. Oliver is puttering around in the kitchen, getting himself some coffee.

"I have it in a few hours, and by then Angelina should be here," he says, looking at his wristwatch, despite the fact that there's a clock on the wall to his left.

"Angelina's coming?" I ask around the popsicle.

"Yeah. You're too sick to leave home alone, so I also owled Angelina, and she'll be here around 1 to take over," Oliver explains as he takes a sip from his mug. So they're taking care of me in shifts, eh? I smile and kept sucking on my popsicle.

So a few hours and a few popsicles later, I was laying on the couch with my head on Oliver's lap while he read the newspaper.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask suddenly. He folds the paper and tosses it on the floor. He looks down on me with those puppy dog eyes and I just want to melt.

"Why do you like Lore?" I look away. This is kind of embarrassing to ask, not to mention a little rude. But I really am curious.

"Well, she's pretty, and interesting," he says. That's it? From what other's say, I'm pretty and I can be interesting too!

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I lie. The doorbell rings and both of us snap up. I curl up on my side, feeling my throat constrict while Oliver gets the door. Angelina is standing there, here hands in her pockets.

"Where is she?" I can hear her whisper. Oliver turns and points to me. Angelina comes over and sits down next to me.

"Hey there sweetie. How you feeling?" she asks quietly.

"Better than last night," I mumble, curling even further into the arm of the couch. In the background, I can hear Oliver rummaging around. Then he walks into view.

"OK ladies. I'm off to training. I'll be back in a few hours," he says. Yeah, and you'll be too hot and tired to pay attention to me.

"Bye Oliver!" Angelina calls after him. Oliver waves and closes the door behind him. I sigh and Angelina turns to me.

"Need anything?" she asks. I turn to her and smile.

"A hug?" I ask. Angelina smiles and squeezes me tightly to her.

"So what's up? Oliver said he woke up and found you practically barfing your guts out in the bathroom at 4 in the morning," Angelina said. Hm...that's right. He found me.

"I had crab on my salad when I went out to eat last night with Marcus. Well, you know me; Most sensitive stomach in the world. I couldn't handle it and here I am. Sick as a dog," I say. Angelina smiles sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" she asks. I clutch my stomach. I feel a little hungry, but the feeling of being sick overpowers that hunger. Ugh, I hate being sick. I feel so weak and useless. I shake my head to Angelina but she gets up and goes into the kitchen anyways.

I close my eyes and hear her rummaging around in the ice box in the freezer. Probably getting me something to drink.

My eyes shoot open when I hear something pounding on the door. God dammit, it's my day off! I'm sick! And yet I still have people pounding on my doors! Wait...wonder who it is. I try to stand up, but my vision clouds over again.

"Just sit down, Katie. I'll get it," I hear Angelina say as she approaches the door. I look up, and the second Angelina opens the door, Alicia bursts in, almost knocking Ange on her butt.

"Oh Katie! How are you? How do you feel?" she rushes over to my side and throws an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm OK now, but I still feel a little sick. And I'm dead tired..." I admit. Well I am! Throwing your guts up is not only gross and painful, but it really exhausts you!

"Really?" she asks. I assume she's talking about being sleepy.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to sleep well,"

"Well, I just so happen to have brought a sleeping potion," Alicia grins. Ok, that's just ever so slightly creepy. I eye the small purple bottle as she pulls it out from her massive zebra-skin shoulder bag.

"Alicia,"

"Yes?"

"Burn that bag," I demand. Angelina snickers while Alicia gives us both a dirty look.

"You got something to drink?" she asks. I look over to Angelina who levitates a glass of water over to me. I give it to Alicia and she looks at the side of the bottle, squinting to read the small italic writing. I can barely read it either, but I guess Alicia has sharper eyes than mine.

"May I ask one question, before you drug me up?" I ask. Alicia turns to me expectantly.

"How the hell do you have this 'on hand'?" I ask. Seriously. Who the hell carries around sleeping potion? Alicia. Enough said.

"Well, when I get sick, all I want to do is sleep. My mum's friend gave me this sleeping potion when she was supposed to be watching me while I was sick. Well, I woke up a while later and felt good as new. All I had needed was some rest," she explains as she pours the thick, purple liquid into my water, where it proceeded to taint the clear liquid...blue? I must be getting delusional.

"Cheers," I say, as I raise the glass to my lips. Hmm, interesting. Tastes a bit like...lavender lemonade. Wow...kicking in fast. Yawn...I'll just close my eyes now...I curl up on my side and close my eyes, falling asleep to the murmurs of Alicia and Ange...

"Mmm," I groan as I flex my muscles underneath my sheets. Feels like I haven't used them in ages.

"You're finally up," someone whispers. Wait a minute, I thought I fell asleep on the couch? My eyelids flutter open and I see Oliver leaning over me. Just behind him, I see Angelina and Alicia asleep against the wall.

"What time is it?" I ask in a hushed voice. Oliver brushes a strand off hair out of my face and looks away.

"6AM," he replies. My eyes widen and Oliver smiles.

"Feeling better?" he asks. I look up into those warm pools of chocolate brown, and see he's hiding something. I nod, and he sighs, digging in his pockets for something.

"Oh and...you got this when you were asleep," he says as he hands me a crumpled letter. I look at the seal of a big fancy 'F' and see that it's unbroken. Good, no one tried to open my mail when I was out of it. I set the letter on the nightstand and turn to look at Oliver.

"So...how long have I been out of it?" I ask tentatively. Oliver runs a hand through his hair and sighs and looks off, probably counting.

"About sixteen hours," he whispers. My eyes bug out. What?!

"16 hours?!" I hiss. He puts a finger up to his lips to try to quiet me. He nods.

"We were worried, so we decided to all stay until you woke up," he whispers. I smile at him and reach out for his hand. Oh Oliver, you're too good to me. Ever my guardian angel.

"So how do you feel?"

"Weak," I say. Oliver frowns and squeezes my hand.

"Want me to get you a Popsicle?" he asks, starting to grin lopsidedly. I nod, and he hurries out of the room, his sweat pants rustling softly. He nudges Alicia's arm out of the way and exits the room. I stare after the door before remembering the letter. I pick it up of the table and look at it for a second before sliding a finger under the seal and breaking it.

Katie-

I heard about what happened, and I just want to apologize about the whole dinner incident. I hope you feel a lot better! Maybe we could go out and do something fun tomorrow, or whenever you're feeling better. Owl me back with a response

-Marcus

I look up and see Oliver coming into the room, a red popsicle in hand. He stares icily at the letter before he hands me to frozen treat. If I could gauge his stare versus the popsicle, I'd say his glare was colder. I suck on the popsicle and look up at Oliver. How cute, he's looking away. I smile against the popsicle and feel a cold drop run down my chin. Agh, cold! I rub it away and take the treat out of my mouth.

"Oliver...How come we never do anything anymore?" I ask. I've been thinking about this a lot lately.

"Wh-what?" he sputters, turning to me, looking like a cute Scot caught in headlights. Yes! I admit it! He's cute! And I've gone crazy too! Bwuahahah! Ooh right, he's here...

"We used to hang out a lot. Then we just...separated. These days you're too busy with Lore or Quidditch," I say pointedly. How bout you get rid of Lore and I'll forgive you for your neglect? Oliver's eyes lower and I start to feel a little bad I said anything at all.

"Yeah, well even when I'm not busy with Lore or Quidditch, which I admit is rare, you're out with Flint," he says. Ooh, he practically spits Flint's name. Do I sense some anger here? Yes. Yes I do.

"Oh no. Don't try to turn this around on me! Besides – it's clearly both our faults," I reply matter-of-factly. I put the popsicle back in my mouth and look up to see Oliver roll his eyes, then throw me a playful smile. Thank goodness I'm sitting instead of standing, otherwise my knees would have collapsed from that look. Stupid cute Oliver!

He glances down at his watch and then looks back up to me.

"Sorry, Kates. But I have to go," he says, taking a step toward me.

"Training?" I ask. Blah, never enough time for me anymore.

"Yeah. But I'll try to get home straightaway and we can have dinner," he says. Hah, so he's trying to make it up to me? I put the popsicle between my knees and pull the covers up to my shins before I turn back up to him.

"Sounds good to me," I say, giving him a sweet smile. He leans forward, places a hand on my bare thigh and kisses me on the forehead before turning to leave. Wow, I can feel my skin burning from where he touched it. And his lips are so soft... Wait a minute! Why the hell has no one dressed me?! I've been in skimpy boy shorts this whole time?! Agh!... Did he just kick Alicia?

"Wake up!" I hear him command as he walks out the door. I bite my lip to stifle my laughter as Alicia looks around groggily.

"What? I'm up! I'm up!" she yells. Of course this in turn wakes up Angelina. Angelina's arms fly about. Hehehe.

"What?! What's going on?!" she yells, smacking Alicia in the face with the back of her hand. Hahahaha.

"OW!" Alicia cries out as her own hand flies to her mouth. BWUAHAHAHA.

"Oh shut up, Katie," I hear Alicia hiss at me. Of course I'm doubled over in laughter on my bed and Alicia and Ange are just now getting up from the floor.

"Wait! You're up!" Ange cries before both girls converge on the bed.

"How do you feel?" Ange asks, putting a hand to my forehead and nodding approvingly.

"Much better! But was I supposed to be out that long?" I ask, turning to Alicia. Angelina put her hands on her hips and turns to Alicia, looking annoyed. Of course Alicia is blushing brightly and wringing her hands together.

"I sort of...overdosed you. But I'm happy that you feel better!" she says, trying to cover up her blunder. Oh Alicia, you silly girl.

"It's OK though. That was probably the best sleep I've ever had," I say truthfully. Mmm, indeed it was. I stretch out and the girls look at me with smirks across their faces. What? Did I miss something? Are you laughing cus I'm in boy shorts?!

"What?" I ask. Ange and Alicia shake their heads.

"What?! Tell me!" Alicia sticks her tongue out at me, and I look around. A-hah! I grab my wand and poke Alicia in the stomach.

"If you don't tell me, I'll hex you!" I say. I see Alicia gulp, because she knows I'm telling the truth. I told Fred and George in our seventh year that if he didn't let me study, I'd turn them into mice and let Hermione Granger's cat...uh...Crookedlegs, no that's not right...Crookshanks! Yes! I told them I'd turn them into mice and let Crookshanks have a bit of fun with em. They didn't let up so let's just say Crookshanks had a bit of fun with two red mice that night.

"Maybe your sleep was so good, because you had someone next to you," Angelina pipes in. My eyes lower in shock, but I can tell Alicia is breathing a sigh of relief. She doesn't mean?

"No!"

"Yes! He spent a couple hours next to you before he got up," Angelina says, grinning with pure joy for me. I smile, but I don't know why I was so shocked. Before the girls came over, Oliver stayed in bed with me till I fell asleep. But then again, I had asked him to.

"Oooooooooh," Alicia coos as she pokes my side.

"Me thinks he likes you," She says. Angelina nods in affirmation next to her. I roll my eyes.

"And me thinks both of you should go to hell," I say, kicking the sheets away from my shins. The girls look down and then to each other, their shoulders quaking with laughter. Grr, what now?!

"What?!" I demand angrily. Why is everything I do so hilarious today?!

"Have a little...accident, Katie?" Alicia asks, pointing to the sheets between my knees. I look down, and see my popsicle has completely melted in a pool of red. My sheets! Wait...Oh real mature guys.

"Ha ha, very funny," I mutter sarcastically as I kick off the side of the bed and stand up. I pick up the dripping popsicle, which is nearly gone, and rush to the kitchen. I hear the girls laughing in my room, probably telling nasty jokes to one another. I briskly walk back to my room, and what the-?

"OW!" I yell. Alicia and Angelina poke their heads out of my room and start laughing, seeing me flat on my ass on the floor.

"I slipped!" I yelled. Stupid popsicle! Argh! I get up off the ground and turn my back on the girls. I better clean those stupid popsicle puddles up before I slip on it again, or before we attract ants. Grr. Stupid ants. Not even magic can keep those damn things away. I turn around angrily because I hear the girls laughing even harder, pointing at me.

"God dammit guys! What the hell is so funny?!" I scream. Alicia is on her knees, her face buried in her hands she's laughing so hard. Angelina is hunched over, clutching her sides, pointing at me.

"What?!"

"Your! Your shorts! Ahahahah!" Angelina manages to squeeze out through fits of laughter. I look around me...and see a red splotch on the back of my shorts.

"ARGHHH!" I roar in anger. It's not funny dammit! I grab a rag from the sink and chuck it at Angelina's face. It lands right on target, with a loud smacking sound to boot. I storm into the bathroom and slam the door as hard as I can. I look in the mirror, and see a furious blush on my face. I turn to get a better look, and I sigh when I see a red popsicle dot on my white shorts. Stupid girls – that's so not cool.

I turn on the shower before I shed my clothes, leaving them in a small pile next to the toilet. The water feels good against my oily, sweaty skin. Man, it feels so nice to be getting clean after being drenched in sweat from throwing your guts up. I run an ivory bar of soap over my stomach, and it grumbles in response.

"Ungh, those two better be making me breakfast," I mumble to myself, my mouth half filling with water when I said it. I scrub my head furiously with shampoo and conditioner for a few minutes until I finally feel clean enough.

I step out of the shower and pick up the towel off the rack. I wrap it around my body, and shudder. It's wet.

"OLIVER!!!" I yell. Stupid prat didn't even have the decency to put a drying spell on it! And lovely, I don't have my wand. This just further proves my theory that he should NOT USE MY TOWEL.

So out of the bathroom, I sulk, damp and dripping, stomping to my room and slamming that door as well. Watch, it'll turn out to be Thursday. And the only day I hate more than Monday is Thursday. It's always been a crappy day as long as I can remember. Sure good things have happened on Thursdays, but the majority of bad things have happened on this dreaded day.

I gripped my wand and cast a drying charm on my hair, and I felt it dry against my bare shoulders. I dropped my towel after I was sure the door was locked (still a habit, even when Lore wasn't there) My feet felt a little sticky against the hardwood floor as I padded over to my closet. I pulled on some clean underwear and tugged on a pair of tan corduroy capris. To top it all off, I pulled on a white short sleeved polo and some white Adidas shoes. Hehe, even though I'm a witch, I'm still a sucker for Muggle fashion.

"Got anything for me?" I ask as I stepped into the kitchen. Alicia and Angelina were both nursing two steaming mugs of coffee. I saw a letter on the table, and looked at it inquisitively.

"Oh, it's just a letter from a client of mine," Ange said, shoving the letter in her pocket. Hmm, wonder what's up?

"By the way, did you find a pad?" Alicia asks, a smile tugging at the right corner of her lips. Oh that's it.

"I hate you," I say angrily as I plop down in my chair.

"And we love you, too, sunshine," Ange says happily, taking another sip of her coffee.

"We made you some pancakes," Alicia said, levitating a stack of the thin golden cakes over to my chair.

"Syrup?" Ange asks, raising her wand expectantly. I shake my head. Ooh, these smell good. Hopefully they didn't poison them or anything.

"Nah I'm good," I say as I cut up a few bites of pancake and stuff them in my mouth.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ange asks, turning to Alicia.

"Dunno. I think the shop will be OK without us for another day," Oh right, Alicia has been with me since yesterday. Hmm, o well. Our little shop should be safe. I hope...

"Why don't we go shop around? I already told Caleb and Richard that I wouldn't be in today. Hopefully Richard can deal with the meathead alright," Ange snorted. I had to jog my memory for a minute, but I finally put a face to each name. Richard was a large, elderly man who owned the gym, and ew. Caleb was that overly muscular gross guy that tried to hit on Alicia and I. Hehe, Ange called him meathead. Hee hee.

"Shounds goot to me," I say through a mouthful of pancakes. My friends grin and take a few more sips of coffee, not breaking eye contact. I wonder what's up. They're acting a bit suspicious. I eye my next bite of pancake before shoveling it in my mouth.

About a half hour later, I find myself flanked by my two best friends as we walk down the street.

"Where should we stop first?" I hear Ange ask from my left. I look around and am suddenly pulled sharply to my right by Alicia. In the window, next to a cornucopia, I see an assortment of shoes. High heels, Mary Janes, boots, sneakers. You name it, it was in that window. A window, which Alicia was currently pressing her nose up against.

"Shoes," she whispered. Ange and I snicker as we can see her breath fan out on the glass.

"Careful now, don't drool!" I say. I wink at Ange, and we both snicker a little more. In the blink of an eye, Alicia whips around, grabs both of us by the arm, and before we realize it, we're in the air conditioned shoe store. White shelves upon white shelves were brightly lit, showcasing all the different shoes.

"Wowwwww," Alicia said. She is such a shoe freak.

"Hey ladies! How are you guys doing today? I'm Mia if you need any help," a really young witch approaches us and introduces herself. Her wand is poking out of her tight, faded jeans, and you can see the bottom of her belly button ring from under the hem of her tube top, which Ange and I have so graciously named, the boob tube.

"Thanks," Alicia says. Mia, if that is her real name, giggles at Alicia's look. Hey I would too, in fact, I just got over laughing about it. I mean...the girls' eyes are wide and starry, and I bet if she could, she'd buy every pair in the store.

"Looking for anything in particular?" the young witch asks. I can't get over how young she is. Must be fresh out of Hogwarts. Alicia turns around and looks at the girl, her eyes watering. Maybe the lights are too much for her. Or maybe she's just weird...I'm leaning towards weird.

* * *

Huzzah! And that's it for today's post! Now on to the Hall of Fame!  
-Ihopeforanarchy  
-imrad  
-Kathy  
-Fernanda  
-Denise  
-Paradise-unknown  
-SumeR's girl  
-Soccer Bitch  
-old school rocker  
-lindalee4  
-BadgerQueen  
-Crying Pixie  
-Inu-Kokoro  
-Sreeeti  
-Shadowstar21  
-PhyrePrincess  
  
Heheh, thanks for reading guys! And mayyyybe if I get enough reviews I'll post more today. Until then, Love to you all, and tea for some! (random i know)  
  
English-Foxlette  
  
STILL lookin for fic ideas!  
  



	9. Madam V's Lingerie Boutique

Ch 9: Madam V's Lingerie Boutique

* * *

"This is probably stupid, but do you carry patterned strappy high heels?" I snort, and Alicia gives me a dirty look before she's lead off. It's a shoe store! And one of this size is bound to have some patterned high heels.

"Of course! We even have a whole section for them!" Mia says cheerfully, leading Alicia to the back of the store, said girl right on her heels. I sigh and turn to look for Ange. I blink when I see Ange looking at some cute white and black sneakers.

"Come on you," I say, dragging her away from the sneaker section. She had enough as it was! Let's just say she had enough to wear a different pair of sneakers for about three weeks.

"So what pattern are you looking for?" we hear Mia asking. Ange sat down huffily on a white bench while Alicia looked over the mountainous wall of high heels. I'd hate to be around here if there was an earthquake. You could lose an eye, or worse!

"Do you have white? With black polka dots?" Alicia asks. I don't really pay too much attention, as I find a pair of black high heels. There's a strap going up the back of the ankle, and it billows out into a black scarf that you tie around your heel. What can I say, I'm a sucker for black.

I turn around to see Mia bustling back with a box and hands it gingerly to Alicia. Alicia opens it and she starts squealing loudly. My ears! My poor little ears! I shove my palms over my ears and turn to see several people looking at Alicia like she was mad.

Alica plops down next to a bored looking Ange, who nearly falls off the bench.

"Hey!" Angelina protested. I snickered and she threw me a dirty look. Of course Alicia is in her own world right now. She finishes pulling the strap around her ankle and stands up.

"You look really great in those! It's like they were made for you!" Mia says. Oh that's right, butter the girl up, then break it to her that the shoes are a bajillion galleons. Alicia looks up happily after she struts around on the three inch pegs holding her up.

"I'll take them!" Alicia cries. Mia's own eyes light up as she dashes off to the cash register.

"What are you doing? You don't even know how much these cost!" Ange hisses in Alicia's ear as she begins to take the shoes off.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Alicia says. Just watch, that statement will be her undoing.

"I can't believe they cost that much," Alicia mumbled crossly five minutes later, shoe bag in hand.

"You didn't have to buy them," I point out. Alicia glares at me, and I put my hands in the air defensively. She could get downright scary when she was in a mood.

"Hope you're not planning on eating for a few weeks," Angelina chimed in. Alicia sighed and looked down at her purchase.

"It's ok, Alicia. If you need something, you can borrow some money from me," I say reassuringly.

"After all, the girl is loaded," Ange chimed in, once again. What did she say?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure she could borrow some money from you and Oliver. He must be loaded, playing professional for what, the past 6 years? Not to mention he's been the MVP for four years," Ange points out. Hey, she's right. Wonder what Oliver does with all that money...

We walk down the street, the other two talking about Oliver's wealth, but I stare off into space. I look up at the sky, and see some clouds passing over the sun, blocking my view of it. A cool breeze blows through my hair, and I sniff the air. Smells like autumn.

"What's today?" I ask Alicia out of the blue. She closes one eye in concentration, her open eye focusing on the sky.

"Thursday, November 3rd," she says. My jaw drops slightly.

"Wow, I can't believe it's this warm in November!" I comment. I finally completely notice all of the autumn decorations, and all the multicolored leaves spilling into the street from a nearby park.

"Hey guys! Come over here!" Ange calls us over towards a bookstore. Wow, lots of different books. Hmm, is that a new romance novel I spy?

"Look, Katie!" Ange says, pointing to a Quidditch book. 'Quidditch Through The Ages: The beginning till now.' My eyes widen in shock as I sprint into the store.

The old book keeper looks up from the cash register and stares at me. Every wooden bookshelf in the store is lined with books, some new, most old and tattered. Must lingered heavily in the air, and I had a feeling that if you hit the little cloth couch in the corner, it'd fall apart...or possibly disintegrate into a pile of dust.

"Can I help you?" he asks, his tone slow and grandfatherly. He's an old, old man, with saggy spotted skin showing from his tattered brown short sleeve shirt. He has large spectacles on his face that make his eyes seem huge. I smile fondly at him, because the glasses remind me so much of Professor Trelawney, back at Hogwarts. All he had left of his hair was a tiny white bob on the top of his head, and a few wisps just above his ears.

"That book in the window! Quidditch through the ages! How much is it?" I demand, leaning over the counter. The old man adjusts his glasses and gives me a funny smile. He slowly walks over and retrieves the book, placing it on the counter gently. I run my hands over the cover. In raised, gold letters, the title shimmers in the dim light. The cool leather feels nice against my slick fingertips, and I revel in the fact that such a rare book is in such perfect condition.

"Uh...I believe that's twelve galleons," he says. Twelve galleons?! That's highway robbery! But I highly doubt any other place would have it. Most places don't carry it, because it's so large and hard to maintain. My hand drifts to my purse, and I glance in my purse. I only have 13 galleons, along with a handful of knuts and sickles.

"Katie, that's awfully steep. Maybe you can find it somewhere else?" Angelina whispers. The old man's ears perk up, and he inhales.

"Afraid not missy. The only copy in a 75 kilometer radius," The old man stated. Wow, pretty good hearing for an old man. I looked back at Ange who was frowning, her eyes scanning over the cover of the book. I gave her a pat on the cheek, and she looks at me dubiously.

"It'll be expensive wherever I find it," I tell her, then I turn around and slam the coins ceremoniously on the counter. "I'll take it!"

The old man beams at me, and collects the coins, separating them as he counts. He then taps a few keys on a very old looking magical register, and the box flies open, the coins automatically arranging themselves as he puts them in. Kinda cool lil' gizmo he has there. He takes the book, and wraps it up in tissue paper – kind of odd – then puts it in a brown bag and hands it to me.

"Thank you for your business!" he croaks, raising his gnarled hands in salutation.

"Anytime!" I call over my shoulder, waving lightly.

"God damn, Katie. You spent more on a book than I did on shoes!" Alicia cried out, raising her hands in the air. My eyes snap over and I see she's not just carrying a bag in hand. She continues to rant loudly, while I lean over to Ange.

"Did you let her get coffee?!" I hiss. Ange shrugs.

"I didn't even see her go, so don't blame me," Ange hisses back. Hmm...now that I think about it, Alicia wasn't even in the bookstore with us. Crazy girl.

After we left the bookstore, Angelina, being the only one who hadn't splurged on frivolous things, treated us to ice cream, and of course, Alicia and I ordered double scoops. Hehe, we're so bad. But hey! It hasn't gone to our hips! Yet...

The three of us were sitting on a stone bench on the side of the road, just licking our ice creams and watching the people go by. I got two scoops of chocolate, mixed with peanut butter cup bits, Angelina got cookie dough and vanilla, and Alicia got –what else?- Coffee and mocha.

We sat in silence, just eating our ice creams, and would occasionally giggle when we saw something weird. Take for example, this one guy walked by with an angry-looking pet poodle, and he winked at us. We giggled about that for quite some time, saying we might have to compete for his love with his poodle. Hey, we're eating ice cream, and we got nothing else better to talk about!

All three of us tossed our paper cups into the trash can and smacked our lips approvingly. Angelina burped and Alicia is looking slightly...loony. Better not let her have any more caffeine today...

So yeah, we continued our walk down the cobblestone street, occasionally pausing to look a little harder into the windows, but kept going. I looked at my wrist watch in awe. We've been out shopping for 5 hours! It is now 3:30 in the afternoon, and the other two show no signs of stopping. I had paused to check my watch, so I had to jog to catch up to the girls who lingered outside a store on the corner.

"Hey, let's go in here!" Alicia says, pulling me towards the door. My eyes fly over to the window, where in hot pink script, it reads 'Madam V's Lingerie.'

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" I say loudly. Alicia stops pulling for a minute to stare at me mischievously.

"Come on, Katie! It'll be fun!" Alicia says. Right. Since when has underwear shopping been fun? Especially in such a racy store as this?

"Don't tell me you don't need new underwear, Katie," Angelina said, putting her hands on her hips. Well she's right, I do need some new underwear, but why do I doubt I'll find the kind I'm looking for here?

"E tu, Ange?" I ask, mimicking Caesar, a character Muggle playwright William Shakespeare wrote about. Angelina just frowned. I turned to Alicia, who was a hopeful look on her face.

"FINE!" I huff. No sooner had the words left my mouth, then I was shoved in the entry of the store.

The smell of lilac floats freely in my nose, and I try to resist the urge to blush, seeing all the scantily clad midsections on the walls. A strict, elegant looking woman approaches us. The strange thing is, she doesn't look out of place.

"Good afternoon ladies. I am Madam V. If you need any help with anything, don't be afraid to ask," she says, wringing her hands slightly as she talked. She then spun around and walked back to her counter, where she stood like an eagle-eyed sentry.

"Nice pantsuit," Alicia comments. I look over, and see Madam V is wearing a very becoming black pantsuit, with a dusty button up shirt underneath the black blazer. Her matte brown hair was left down, curling slightly at the bottoms, and rested just below her shoulders. I smile at her, even though she's currently watching a middle aged man fingering a thong, obviously buying a gift for his girlfriend or wife. Madam V is the perfect saleswoman. She let us know that she's here to help, and then backed off. It's always nice to shop when you don't have anyone breathing freely down your neck.

"Hey, Katie, look at this!" I hear Alicia say. I turn slowly around and see Alicia, her fingers stretching the waistband of a very tiny thong. My cheeks are burning slightly at this point, and I really hope Angelina is at least being civil to me, and not trying to make me burst a few blood vessels in my face.

Sure enough, Angelina is keeping to herself, eyeing a few lacey pink bras. I sighed. Ange was the only one blessed 'up there.' Alicia and I were very humble when it came to that department, but hey! Don't see me complaining. Having small boobs makes it a lot easier to do sports!

A few minutes later, while I pause to look at a few crimson corsets, I feel someone approach me from behind. It's Alicia, and she has an evil look in her eye...This means trouble.

"Now Katie, I'm sure you want to get out of here...But we're not leaving until you buy some lingerie!" Alicia insists.

"You're not serious," I say. Do they really expect me to wear this stuff, much less buy it?

"Nope, we're not. Besides, you can wear it for Oliver," Ange adds with a wink. I turn to her in horror. You're in on this too?! Whyyyyyyy?! Both girls look at me, and I realize they're completely serious.

"Can it be something of my choosing?"

"OK, let's put it this way. If you get one item you want, you have to get two items, and that must be different. However, if you let us pick something for you, you only have to get one," Alicia explains. This is really complicated, and all just to leave one little store.

Hmm, what would be worse? Two items of my choosing, where I at least know what I'm getting? Or one item from those two? Either way, it'll be scandalous. I sigh loudly. I can't say that I've never wanted to own something sexy, but after a while, it's just kind of like, who would see it? My imaginary boyfriend?

"I'll take the two, thank you very much," I say. The girls share a knowing glance, and turn to me sharply.

"So what are you going to get?" Alicia asks, her bright eyes flashing. Hmm, what do I want to get?

"I've always wanted a corset," I say. I always thought I'd look really classic and beautiful if I had one. Hehe, I'm blushing just thinking about it.

"Ah yes. One of our more popular items," I hear a voice drawl from my left. I look up, and see Madam V approach us.

"Do you need help sizing?" she asks. My mind raced with the images of tape measurers over every inch of my upper half, and all I can do is stand there, subconsciously covering my chest with my arms.

"Yes. It's her first one," Alicia pipes in. Madam V looks at Alicia, then beckons me towards the back. She steers me into a large dressing room, and I notice a few measuring tapes on the wall.

"Now, take off your top so I can measure you," she commands. I blush but don't hesitate. She seems like a no nonsense kind of woman, so I better stay on her good side. I obliged, and soon I stood in a bra and my tan capris.

"I take it you're rather shy, so I'll measure you with your bra on," she says. I close my eyes and put my hands behind my head when I feel a slight pressure on my chest from the measuring tape. The tape goes lower, and I hear Madam V murmur to herself as she measures my hips and underneath my bust.

"I'll be right back," she says. I keep my eyes closed, and try to keep my flush under control. I just had a woman measure me, and I feel...exposed, kind of.

"Here you are," she says, shoving a cabernet red corset in my hands through the closed curtain. Oh thank God! I thought she was going to help me into it! Now THAT would have been humiliating. I pick up the corset up to eye level, and look it over. Not bad.

After quite a bit of struggling, I look into the mirror and see a great corset...on top of tan capris. I laugh, as I come out of the change room. Madam V is on me like stink on a monkey, and starts tugging on the lacing. I feel the breath slowly leaving my lungs, and I resist the urge to gasp. Does it really have to be this tight?!

"Lookin' good, Katie," Angelina says, holding two thumbs up. I look over at Alicia, and she winks. Wait...what has she got in her hands?

"Oh yeah. Madam V said that the corset you've got on has a set of matching bottoms. You have your choice of: a lacy thong, or lacey boy shorts. You pick," Alicia says. Hmm, I wonder what I'll choose.

"Boy shorts," I say automatically. Alicia smiles.

"How did I know you'd choose that? Well, I already have your size, so as soon as you get the corset off, hand it out to us and we'll pay for it," Alicia says. I nod, and head back into the room. How nice, they're putting me through hell, and paying for it!

I exhale heavily as the laces finally come undone. Those things make you look great, but at the price of making you short of breath! Now...where will I wear one of these?

I hand the corset out to Alicia, and proceed to put my clothes back on. Right as I pull the polo over my head, I hear the ringing of the register. I come out and see the girls waiting by the doorway.

"Hope to see you soon," Madam V said calmly as Alicia handed me the hot pink plastic bag with Madam V's logo on it. I nod and take a step out onto the street. Ahh, back to the smell of autumn. I inhale deeply, and sigh. I love autumn.

I glance at my wristwatch again, and see that it's now nearing 5. Despite the ice cream we had, I'm starting to get hungry.

"Hey guys, can we head back? I'm getting hungry," I whine. The two girls look nervously at each other, then to me. What are they up to NOW?! Angelina looks at her wristwatch, and nods to Alicia.

"Sure thing," Alicia agrees, pretending nothing's wrong. I know something's up. The question is...What?

"So are we going to apparate or what?" I ask, seeing the girls' just stand there.

"Come on Katie, don't be so lazy! We can walk back!" Angelina suggested. Ever the fitness freak. I groan and whine, but of course, no one pays attention to little ole Katie. Sniff, sniff.

Ok, that walk sucked. I'm even more exhausted now, and I'm crankier to boot. We reach the bottom floor to the building, and I turn to the girls.

"I don't care what you say, but I'm apparating up these steps. I'm tired, and I just want to get home and relax," I say, hands on my hips. The other two shrug. Fine, act like you don't care about me! I don't care!

Seconds later, I'm outside my apartment door. I turn around after hearing to solid pops, and see Angelina and Alicia standing next to me.

"I see you didn't opt for a sprint up the stairs, Ange?" I ask. Ange just rolls her eyes. I don't even bother to look at Alicia, 'cus I know she's probably still bouncing around on the balls of her feet from her stupid caffeine high.

"SURPRISE!" I hear several voices shout. GAH! HEART ATTACK! (AN: life alert!! Hahahaha) I'm soon tackled to the ground, and all I see are two red heads.

"Damn! I turn the door knob and here I am, scared out of my wits and tackled to the ground!" I yell. The two heads recede and I see Fred and George grinning at me happily. George (or is it Fred? Nah, definitely George) pulls me to my feet, and we embrace. Over his shoulder I can see Oliver standing there, grinning in approval.

Fred disentangles himself from his embrace with Angelina, and hugs me. I squeeze his torso, and he reaches up and gives me a noogie. Hey! My poor hair!

"How have you guys been?" I ask. The twins look at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"We've been good-" says Fred.  
  
"Business is good-" continues George. Uh oh. I recognize a pattern. Their finishing each others' sentences could go on for a lonnnng time.

"Booming! What about you?"

"We've heard you're store is doing well," Ooh! I see my chance!

"Yeah. It's been great. Get to make our own hours, though Alicia here insists I get there early to help her open the place," I say, winking at Alicia, who nudges me in the ribs with her elbow.

"OK, enough of the how-dee-doo's! Let's break out the booze!" Fred cries. Hey! He rhymed! I start giggling, and all I have to do is blink before the twins muster up some assorted alcohols. Oooh. Fire whiskey, butterbeer (even though it's not that strong, it's still good!), red currant rum, some sherry, and some assorted Muggle gins and vodkas.

I look up at Oliver, half expecting to see him frowning, but he's not! He smiles and winks at me, and I grin back. So we have approval from El Capitan? Huzzah! Let's get this party started!

With a wave of my wand, shot glasses appear in a tower on the glass coffee table, next to the booze, and we all pile in around it.

"Uh, shouldn't we eat before we get completely hammered?" Angelina asks. Dammit Ange! All I know is I better get the first sip of that apple flavored vodka! Or else!

"We'll do it!" The twins say in unison before scrambling into the kitchen. Well, I'm at risk of being poisoned, but I really don't care. As long as I don't have to cook!

So Angelina and Alicia fall into whispers across from Oliver (who is sitting on my left) and I. Geeze! Everyone is up to something today!

"What's this, eh?" I hear Oliver ask. I tear my eyes away from the pair across from us, and see Oliver holding up...Oh God.

"Madam V's Lingerie?" he asks. I hold my breath, and I think someone should go get a bucket of water, because my cheeks feel like they're on fire.

"I uh..." What do I say? Oh yeah, Oliver. I bought a sexy corset and lacey boy shorts. Want me to model them?

"Oh, Katie just bought a few things. I'm sure she wouldn't mind modeling them for you," Alicia giggles. That jerk!

"Stupefy!" I yell. Alica stops and turns stiff as a board, while Angelina looks on, trying to decide whether to laugh, or revive Alicia.

"Now I'll gladly get you back, but please, be nice," I say with a wink before yelling, "Ennervate!"

Alicia's body slackened, and she gives me a dirty look. I quirk an eyebrow and raise my wand to threaten her. She glares, and turns back to Ange. I laugh and turn to Oliver, who's just shaking his head.

"You girls," he says. Quite an open statement there, Oliver. I inhale deeply, and smell...a hint of smoke? Oh no! The twins!

"I'm on it!" Oliver yells, leaping over the back of the couch and bounding into the kitchen. I sigh and sink back into the couch. Hum, I should spend more time out here. This couch is nice and comfy. I would put my feet up, but I don't want to knock over any of the bottles that completely cover the table.

"Dinner; is served," I hear one of the twins say. That quick? Us three girls get up and walk into the kitchen, where two more seats have joined around the circular table. I see a really delicious looking dinner, and the boys all standing there grinning lopsidedly. OK, I've completely lost trust in each and every one of my friends.

"This looks great, boys!" Angelina exclaims. Alicia nods vigorously. Fred beckons Angelina over and pulls her seat out for her. Angelina sits down gracefully, and George catches his brother's drift, pulling out Alicia's chair. We all look expectantly to Oliver...who is already sitting down.

"Oliver!" Alicia hisses, jerking her head in my direction. Oliver merely blinked.

* * *

Gah, I'm SO sorry this didn't come out earlier. Stupid website wouldn't let me upload ::TEAR:: So, for some, it'll be like 0 chps 1 day, and 2 the next. Sorry though :( and fyi, I didn't completely break my promise, cus it's only 10:30 in my timezone when i post this! Bwuahahaha...::Cough:: So here's the Wall Of Fame!!  
-Paradise-Unknown (Such long reviews! I love em!)  
-SopherGopher  
-Kylaya  
-PinayPeachie  
-Christy January  
-Devilishly Dreamy  
-im rad  
-crying pixie (Hehe, DEFINITELY considering that bunny. Just need some free time. stupid school -.-)  
-old school rocker  
-Kathy  
-sreeeti  
-bubbleishness  
-endlessromance  
-sumeR's Girl  
-lindalee4  
-Soccer-Bitch  
-ShadowStar21  
-Creepy Susie  
-PhyrePrincess  
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! And we're a little less than halfway through the fic and i have 95 reviews! Heck yah! Maybe I'll reach my goal of 200!!!! Love you all, and i still want plot bunnies!!!!  
  
English-Foxlette (who is thoroughly deprived of sleep and has to get up in 6 hours)  



	10. Party Games

Ch 10: Party Games

* * *

"Oh!" he says, putting his napkin back on the table and beginning to scoot his chair out.

"Don't bother. If it was a fancy restaurant, I'd mind. But since we're among friends, who cares?" I say. Hopefully I masked that anger. Grr. Stupid Oliver. I plop down in the chair, and start digging in.

Tonight's meal; Spaghetti and garlic bread a la Weasley. If they had made something like tarts, I'd be wary, but spaghetti seems safe enough. I laugh, remembering when the twins tested some canary creams on a few friends. Man, seeing our classmates burst into feathers was so hilarious!

"What's so funny?" George asks, leaning over from my right. I shake my head, giving him a grin. I think he knows it has to do with him, because he smiles back, his eyes glinting from behind his freckled cheeks. Hmm...I might want to stay away from the bread though.

I pile a few heaps of spaghetti onto my plate, and tear off a chunk of garlic bread, wiping my greasy fingers on my napkin. Oliver nudges my right elbow and passes me some yummy looking sauce. Hehe, I love spaghetti sauce, well, most kinds.

Each one of us wolfs down our dinner, and in about 10 minutes, I find myself casting the 'scourgify' spell to clean the dishes. As I see to it that the right sponges are sudsing up the right things, the lights go out. Alicia screams and I gasp and take a few step backwards, only to feel two warm hands placed on my shoulders.

"It's OK, just calm down," I hear Oliver whisper to me. Thank God its pitch black, because I must be blushing like crazy. Hell, when am I not blushing like crazy? Maybe it's a disease and I should go see a Healer or something.

"Sorry!" I hear the Weasley's yell together. Do they ever do anything separately?

"Argh! What'd you do?!" I yell at the pair, reluctantly acknowledging the fact that Oliver's hands were gone. Yes, I have finally agreed that I do like Oliver, but I think I said that before...I think. I dunno. What's important right now is just what the bloody hell the twins did to my electricity!

I hear Angelina summon a bunch of candles, and then enchant them to float up towards the ceiling. Hopefully the Muggle fire alarm won't go off...

"Lumos!" I hear her shout, and the room is soon lit by the free-floating candles. I see the twins standing in a corner.

"Sorry, Katie,"

"We were trying to charm the lights to dim,"

"So we began messing with your fuses,"

"And they sort of went haywire,"

"Great. Thanks boys," I mutter. Stupid boys. Why were they trying to get the lights to dim anyways?

"It's not that bad, Kates. It just makes it all the more intimate," I hear Oliver drawl. I gulp and sit down on the couch. He just had to say intimate, didn't he?

"What're these, Katie?" Fred says, holding up my corset. To his left, I see George stretching out my boy shorts.

I scream like a banshee and tackle the boys to the ground. How stupid could I be?! Why the hell didn't I put these away after Oliver found them?! Agh, this is so embarrassing. I snatch back the offending items and toss them into my room, huffing angrily. Looking over at the boys angrily, I hiss out;

"If you say anything about those, you will regret it." That better have sounded menacing! The twins nod.

"Stop grinning!" I command. I hear girlish giggling from behind me. Great, today just isn't my day, is it?

"Oh, Katie, chill out. Come sit down!" Angelina says, patting the seat between Alicia and herself. Oliver was seated by himself in the center of the couch across. The twins don't hesitate to leap over the couch and squash Oliver between their shoulders.

"Hi Oliver!" Fred greets his former captain happily. Oliver grits his teeth and clenches his fists together, a few knuckles cracking. The twins finally let up and poor Oliver takes in a deep breath, recovering from his squashed lungs.

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Alicia says. Once again, another open statement made by one of my friends.

"Like?" I prompt.

"Truth or dare!" Alicia says, giggling happily. Agh! Quit it! You're making the couch bounce!

"Noooo," I groan, putting a hand to my forehead.

"Yeah!" Angelina yells.

"Come on, Katie! It'll be fun!" The twins prompt. Agh! Enough of the twin thing!!!

"Fine!" I yell out. Of course, I'm awarded with yells of triumph. I really need to learn to be more stubborn.

"OK, but let's make this fun. If you choose truth, you have to take two shots of any liquor. If you choose dare, you only need to take one," George says, grinning as he takes down the pyramid of shot glasses.

"I'll go first!" Alicia calls out, raising her hand into the air.

"Hmm...Let's see. Angelina, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Angelina says after a short pause. She hunches over, and pours herself two shots of fire whiskey.

"Who do you like?"

"...Do I have to?"

"YES!" Alicia insists. Ange sighs and downs the two shots, wincing slightly.

"Fred," Angelina whispers. I had to strain to hear it, and I imagine that Alicia didn't hear it. Five galleons she didn't...

"Who?"

"Fred!"

"...Really?" Fred asks hesitantly. I can feel the heat of Angelina's blush from here, as she puts her head in her hands and nods an affirmative.

"It's ok...cus I like you too," Fred says, grinning sheepishly. The shadows flicker across his face, giving him a mysterious look.

"Really?" Fred nods. Maybe I'm not the only one, but I can definitely feel a change in the atmosphere here. The two stare questioningly at each other, and I roll my eyes. We're not first years any more!

"Next question?"

"Oh, right," Fred agrees. Wait...he just took Angelina's turn!! Not fair!

"Oliver, truth or dare?" Fred asks. All heads turn to Oliver, and he puts a hand to his chin to think.

"Dare," he says finally. The twins share a grin while Oliver leans forward and pours a shot of black cherry flavored vodka, then downs it quickly, smacking his lips after he finished.

"I dare you to kiss Katie," Fred says, grinning. I choke on nothing, and my eyes bug out.

"What?" I hiss. Fred of course, ignores me, his eyes boring into Oliver's head.

"Fine. Kates, come here," Oliver says calmly, beckoning me over. OK, why is he so damn calm?! Agh! My legs carry me over, and he pulls me onto his lap. My butt finds the space between his legs and I settle down. He smirks as my eyelids flutter, feeling his hot breath on my face. He leans forward slowly, and places his lips gently on mine. Oh God, I think I've died and gone to Heaven. His lips are soft and warm, and I just now realize my eyes are closed. My hands are in my lap, and I think they're going numb...

Before I know what's happened, I'm on my feet, being pulled back over to the other couch. Oliver's lips have left mine, and are in the form of a smirk. Must. Regain. Facial color. Yes, I've resorted to willing myself to stop blushing. Nothing else seems to work. It's like I can't even control my own body anymore!

"Alright, so my turn?" Oliver asks. Oh, his Scottish accent seems even more delectable now...

"Hmm...Alicia. Truth or dare?" I look over and see Alicia grinning. I'm beginning to think her face is stuck like that.

"Truth," she says, pouring a shot of butterbeer. Wuss. Hehe, the Weasley's boo her while she downs the glass, and they remove the sweet drink from the table.

"Who do YOU like?"

"I'm not afraid to say it. I like George Weasley," she says confidently, giving George a wink. Man, seems like we're all a couple...well, except me and Oliver...

"And no wasting time for me, so Katie," she starts, turning to me. Oh man, this can't be good, "Truth or dare?"

Hmm. That is the question, isn't it? If I say truth, she could make me confess that I like Oliver. And I don't know if he returns my feelings just yet, so maybe I'll go with dare. Plus I don't have to drink as much alcohol. Heheh. Worm holes are fun.

"Dare," I say, trying to sound confident. From what I've read, men like confident women. Then again, wasn't there a study showing that 78 of studies were made up on the spot? Hahah. Excellent!

"I dare you to..." Alicia pauses to frown. I laugh.

"Can't think of a good dare?" I taunt her. I'm so asking for it. I pour a shot of fire whiskey and down it quickly. The alcohol burns the back of my throat, and I exhale loudly.

"Oh I have a good one alright. Model your new purchases for us." What?...WHAT?!

"You're kidding right?" Please says she's kidding...

"Nope," she shakes her head. Crap. This is going to be so embarrassing. I reluctantly get up from my seat, and stalk into my room, muttering all the while 'I hate truth or dare' over and over. Maybe it'll help take the severity of the dare away...OK maybe not.

I remove my clothing, and put on the lingerie, struggling to get into the corset. Stupid thing. I tug on the laces hard, and am rewarded with being short of breath. Humph. I'm busting out of the bloody thing now, but hey, do I care? Remember, I'm immodest Katie Bell!

I strut out into the living room in my dark red corset and boy shorts, light pink socks covering my tootsies.

Angelina and Alicia and smirking evilly to each other, while the Weasley's are grinning like crazy, making cat calls and whistling at me. I look over and see Oliver with his mouth open.

"Like what you see?" I taunt as I turn tail and trot back into my room. Wow, Oliver looked about ready to drool. I knew I could affect some men (like perverts and blind men) like that, but never Oliver! Hehehe, now what should little old me do with this new found power? Exploit it! Bwuahahaha

After I finish changing, I plop back down on the couch, smiling to myself. If that wasn't confidence, I dunno what is.

"So, who shall be my next prey? Hmm...how about FRED WEASLEY!" I yell, pointing at Fred wildly.

"I'm George," the redhead says. I blink. Really?

"Just kidding," he says, throwing me a wink.

"Dammit Fred! Truth or dare?!"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss Angelina for at least thirty seconds," I say. I shrug inwardly. We're all verging on more than friends with at least one person in the room, so might as well give into the sexual tension forming.

Fred grabs a shot of the red currant rum and sips on it slowly. His brother pokes him to make him hurry up, and a moment later, he slams the empty glass on the table loudly. Oi! Watch the furniture! He pulls Angelina over, but she manages to squeeze in on the couch next to him. They immediately begin to make out, tongues thrashing, and I almost want to say it was supposed to be a kiss, not a make-out session. Oh well. Long as Ange is happy.

Well a half hour later, I think we've all made out with everyone of the opposite sex in the room, and we're alllllll very drunk. Hic. Hehe.

"Sho...Oliver..." George's speech ish sho shlurred. Hehe. Hic.

"...Mmm?" Oliver mumbles. Shilly Ollie. He's schwaying in his scheat. Hic. Hehe. I'm scho drunk. Hic. Heheh.

"I dare you...to go do dat...scheven minutesch in heaven wif Katie," he slurs. My eyesch widen, and I schee Ollie nod numbly as he strugglesch to schtand. Hic. He pulls me to my feet, and we head to my room, schince we don't got a closchet.

I lean up against the wall. Hah! I can talk (or at least think) non...drunkenly! Wow. My head is throbbing. Oliver closes the door behind me, and I can hear Fred yelling out 'Colloportus.' The door makes a weird sound, and I know we're trapped in here until our time is up.

"Uh...so what are we gunna do for seven minutes? We don't have to kiss if you don't want to," Oliver says. His speech, too, is a bit slurred, but I can tell he's still sane enough to restrain himself.

"I know," I say, leaning up against his front as he leans on the door. His skin is so warm, and his smell...intoxicating.

"Katie?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm not sure...but I think you're drooling," he says. Oh well isn't that nice. I embarrass myself when we're alone. Even in my drunken haze I have enough to say this: Smooth Katie. Real smooth.

"Might just be sweat," he mumbles. My eyelids feel heavy, and I lean heavily on his chest. I smile into him as I feel two arms wrap around my lower back. We stay like this for a few minutes, but then...I feel it.

At first it was light, but then it started getting heavier, but I definitely know a kiss when I feel one. Oh my...He's kissing my neck. I bite my lip, trying not to groan, and I tilt my head, giving him more room to kiss.

"I'm so drunk," he grumbles against my skin, before continuing to kiss it. I smile, because when he speaks, I can feel his voice rumbling in his chest.

"Me too," I mumble. I start to get a little impatient, and I turn to meet his lips. He keeps it slow and gentle, and he whispers my name against my lips. Wow...he makes me feel breathless.

"TIMES UP!" We hear everyone yell through the door. Oliver and I spring apart. Seven minutes already? We both look at the ground as we hear the door unlocking itself and beginning to creak open.

"Sorry," he whispers, giving me space to walk out first.

"S'OK," I whisper back.

Together we make our way into the room, falling heavily between our friends, who are hiccupping and giggling loudly.

"Scho how wasch it?" Alicia asks. I look over, and see her eyes are unfocused, and she's got a bead of sweat running down the side of her face.

"Ok, I guess," I whisper. I blink heavily, and I finally realize just how tired I am.

"I think I'm gunna put the booze away," I say as I begin to pick up the bottles and glasses. I hear a few groans, but no loud protests. I know everyone knows I'm right.

"You guys are way too drunk to go home, so I'll just scrounge up some blankets," Oliver says, transfiguring some dusty knick-knacks into a couple heavy wool blankets. I dump my armload into the sink, and decide that I'll deal with it tomorrow.

"If you girls wanna come sleep in my room..."

"Nah, we'll sleep out here with the boys," Ange says. Humph. Well, on the plus side, I think they're too drunk and new at this to try anything, so I shrug and head off to my room. Out of the corner of my eye I see Oliver chuck a few blankets at our friends before trudging off to his own room.

"Night, Ollie," I mutter. Oliver blinks at me, smiling softly. Hehe, he's too drunk to realize I called him his least favorite nickname.

"Night, Kates," he mutters back. We both enter our rooms, and close the doors behind us. I don't know about him, but I crawl into my bed fully clothed. I wrap my Quidditch blanket around my shoulders and put my head down on my pillow. So soft...

Ugh. Too hot. Can't sleep. I roll over and kick my sheets off. Ew. I'm sweating already. Sigh. I kick off my bed and pad to the door.

Out in the sitting area, I see George and Alicia cuddled up next to each other on one couch, while Fred is sleeping in Angelina's lap. Ange beckons me over and puts a finger to her lips.

"So you guys didn't like, soil my couch did you?" I whisper, grinning. Ange beams and shakes her head no.

"But we did have a couple romantic whispers and kisses," Ange whispers back.

"Awww," I coo loudly. Fred stirs and grumbles in his sleep, and I see Alicia and George raise their heads.

"Sorry," I mutter. I didn't mean to wake them up! Honest! I see George and Alicia stretching out under the blanket and I turn around. Maybe I should make breakfast...

Of course, five minutes later, I'm multi-tasking; making coffee, scrambling eggs, and toasting bread.

"Something smells good," I hear Oliver say. Oliver? I crane my neck over my shoulder.

"You're up! Good! You can help me with breakfast," I say. Oh that was close, eggs nearly fell out of the pan. I hear Oliver sigh and out of the corner of my eye, I see the tub of butter float away. I take it that means he's buttering the toast? I swallow loudly as my mind drifts...Oliver...his tanned, tone body...glistening...in butter. Damn, I need a hobby.

"You ok?" he asks. I open my eyes. They were closed?

"What?" I ask, trying not to quaver.

"Well...you just shivered, and I think you're burning the eggs," he says. I am?! Noo! My eggs! I scoop them onto a plate and grin in satisfaction, shoving the plate under his nose. He sniffed and smiled. I levitated the eggs over to the table, where of course, the others were waiting impatiently.

Snagging a few cups, I toted them and the coffee pot over to the table.

"Wow, I know I'm a good cook but..." I drawl. They ate 2 pounds of egg in 15 seconds flat. Fred grinned, egg in his teeth. Ew. Fred. Gross. He leaned forward and snagged a cup and the pot, pouring himself a cup and draining it quickly. George did the same.

"Sorry to dine and dash, but Gred and I have to go open up shop!" Fred exclaimed, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. Haha, they're back to the old Gred and Forge routine. Ahh, the good ole days.

"Well alright," I frown. I hardly ever see them nowadays, since all of us are busy with our respective jobs. But it was nice to have a night to catch up and get drunk with them. Hehe. Hmm, that reminds me...HAH! NO HANGOVER! I can just see a little stuffed lion dancing around. That's right little guy; dance! Dance like no one's looking! Bwuahahah!...Merlin, I need a psychiatrist.

"Stop by anytime!" Oliver calls after them. The twins smile evilly and close the door behind them. I turn to Oliver in horror.

"What did you just DO?!" I cry. Oliver looks at me, alarm written all over his face.

"You said they could stop by anytime! They'll take those words to heart!" All of a sudden, we all burst out laughing. No reason, just laughing.

Of course, the second Oliver and I sit down, Angelina and Alicia get up, smiling to themselves.

"We've got to go. I have to train someone today, and I'm gunna try to get Alicia here signed up since we all know she needs it," Angelina said. Alicia punched Ange in the arm and huffed loudly.

"Well OK. See you on Monday, Alicia!" I call after my friends. Oliver waves politely and starts digging in to his breakfast.

"Some party," I comment as I cut up my eggs with my fork.

"Yeah," Oliver agrees quietly. I think we're both trying to remember what happened last night. I know the kiss is now permanently emblazoned in my brain, but I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Oliver..." I'm interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. God damn. I can't even speak to my blood roommate without interruption. I'm beginning to feel like our apartment is like a theme park; come when you want, leave only when you gotta.

* * *

soooooo...how was it? Hehe, hope you guys liked it and it was enough action to fulfill your needs for the time being. Can't wait for more feedback! You guys seriously rock! For the Chapter 9 Hall of Fame:  
-sum1 (Huzzah indeed!)  
-Crying Pixie  
-Creepy susie  
-Butterfli Angel  
-endlessromance  
-phyreprincess  
  
I'm guessing the list is short because you guys are just gettin to the story now, so ::shrug:: at least that's what I'm hoping. Mmk, read, review, enjoy! Until next time!  
  
English-Foxlette  



	11. Dinner and Dancing

Ch 11: Dinner and Dancing

* * *

In the distance, I hear the door opening, and then a loud thump. I lean back in my chair and see Oliver on the ground, Lore spread across his chest, kissing him passionately. I lean forward and shudder. That's JUST what I want to see in the morning. Ugh. I'm not even hungry anymore.

I drop my plates in the sink quietly, silently hoping that Lore wouldn't spot me. I creep out of the kitchen on tip toe, watching the couple snog on the floor out of the corner of my eye. Halfway there, and so far so good...

"Katie!" Dammit! So close, yet so far. OK, put on a happy face now.

"Oh! Hello there! How are you?" I ask cordially. Lore steps off of Oliver and looks as if nothing happened.

"I'm fine. And yourself?" She added that last part after a pause. Probably had to force herself to say it to sound civil.

"I'm fine. In fact, I was just on my way out," I say, smiling politely and entering my room. I close the door behind me softly, and turn to my right. I kick the empty pink lingerie bag, and it flies up, and floats slowly back to the floor. Stupid old bat, that Lore. I was starting to have a nice conversation with Oliver, but noooo. Just had to come in for a good morning snog. Grr.

I sigh as I enter my closet, flicking my wand before the lights lit up, casting all the shadows away.

"What to wear, what to wear," I mutter to myself. I thumb through the various racks and what can I say, that red ribbed tank top just screamed out to me. Hmm...what goes good with red...I snag a pair of jean capris. Oh I remember these. They used to be pants, but the legs were too short, so I cut them and turned 'em into capris. I donned some white tennis shoes and put my hair in a loose bun and set out for the door.

I pick my purse up off the floor, and try to ignore the sight in front of me. Oliver and Lore are having a full out songfest on the couch. Man, I'm so going to have to burn that couch. Heh, I can see myself dabbing my eyes over a tombstone that says 'Black leather couch RIP.' And of course on the grave, that stuffed lion is dancing again. Tee hee hee. Look at the little guy go! Dammit I'm doing it again.

"I'm going now. See you guys later," I call, closing the door quickly behind me. Hey, I didn't want to hear her stupid little harpy voice again! Once is enough!

Blah. Nothing to do. I've already turned every store in the area upside down, and Alicia and I have agreed that we'll take the weekends off. I sigh loudly as I cross the street. Maybe I'll just walk around this MASSIVE park. The town I live in (which shall remain nameless, since if word got out, even more little hussies will attempt to maul my poor roommates face) borders on a forest, which stretches into the town a bit. Of course the town turned that part of the forest into a park, so the place is littered with swing sets, and picnic tables, etc.

The shade of the trees provides ample protection from the heat of the sun, and I find myself winding lazily about the park on the cement trails. Oh look at that. I didn't even know there was a pond at the center of it. How quaint.

I stop to see a little old witch feed some ducks some bread, and I see a group of children running around playing tag. Overhead there are some teens flying about on broomsticks...Are they allowed to do that at their age? Humph. I wasn't.

"Katie!" I hear someone call. I whip around quickly and OW. Hair in eyes. Even though it stings, don't cry...don't cry.

"Marcus?" I inquire. My eyes are still a little blurry, so for all I know, I could be talking to a tree. Oh wait, it is him.

"Hey there!" he greets me, jogging up to me from his spot on a nearby bench.

"What're you doing here?" I ask. Shouldn't he be at training? Then again, shouldn't Oliver be as well? Right, he's with HER.

"I was supposed to meet someone here,"

"Oh, then I'll leave you to wait," I say, starting to turn. Don't want to be a burden now.

"No it's fine. I've been waiting for a while now. I don't think they're gunna show up," he insists.

"Alright," I agree. OK, now what do I say?

"Want to go for a walk?" he asks. I nod and we start winding deeper into the park.

We talked about everything; sports, the shop...Hogwarts.

"Remember that time...in our last year, when Mad-Eye turned Malfoy into a ferret? I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life," I say, giggling at the memory. Seeing that jerk turn into a ferret and bounce around like a rubber ball on speed was so beltar. Dammit, I'm using Oliver's Glesga! (A/N: Glesga is short for Glaswegian slang. Check Sean Biggerstaff's Official website for more)

"Tell me about it. Sure he was supposed to be in my house, but that boy was too much of a prat even for my tastes!" Marcus exclaims. We share a hardy laugh, and fall silent again. Man...I never really realized how much I miss the school. I THINK Dumbledore is still teaching, but damn, that mean's he's ollllllld. Heh, I wonder if that a-hole Snape is still there.

"Katie..." Marcus says. His voice just grew softer. Fluff senses: Tingling!

"Aye?" Wow, that sounded lame. I guess that's what I get for picking up Oliver's words. That's twice in 5 minutes!

"I don't know how to say this..." Hmm...any guesses where this is headed?

"Just be blunt and to the point. It's easier that way,"

"Ok...Katie. I like you. I've liked you since 5th year, when you totally kicked my butt by stealing the Quaffle out of my arms about 20 or so times," he laughs nervously. He likes me? Uh oh...How do I feel about him? What do I say?!

"Thanks, I like you too," I clap a hand to my mouth, but then relax it to my cheek. Can't let him see what I just did. Agh! Why did I just say that? Do I really like him?

"I know this sounds sudden, but do you want to go dancing tonight?" he asks bluntly. I have to laugh at myself. I tell him to be blunt, and then I'm taken aback when he is. Oh I'm such a fickle, fickle girl.

"Sounds good," I agree. I've hardly ever been dancing, we've always been too busy.

"Meet you out in front of your apartment around 8?" he queried, smiling...evilly?

"Ok," I agree. He glances at his watch and grabs my hand. I turn and he pulls me into a rather intimate embrace. His hand is placed on my lower back, pushing me against him slightly.

"Listen, I've got to go, but I can't wait for tonight. So...see you at 8," he says, squeezing me, then kissing my hand, and then dashing off.

I sigh heavily and heave myself onto the nearest bench. What have I just gotten myself into?

Great; another clothes problem. Where am I going to get 'club-acceptable' apparel? I spent all my money buying Oliver that book! Perfect. Just perfect. I'm going to end up looking like an over-dressed prat.

I apparate back to my apartment, throwing open the door, and catching two very surprised looking magical folk in my wake.

"Katie! What're you doing back?" Oliver asks. His fists are still balled around the material of Lore's shirt, and I can see Lore snatch her hands back from where they were previously resting on the waistband of his pants. Gross, just gross. This is why we have DOORS and BEDROOMS! Or do you prefer to shag on the kitchen counter or the coffee table? Ugh, bloody people.

I grunted in response and threw myself onto the cold leather couch. Even if this couch is soiled with unmentionable...things, I still love it. I feel my legs being pushed out of the way.

"What's up Kates? You're acting a bit shirty. Something happen?" Oliver asks. Aww. I'm touched that you took time from your make-out session to see how I am.

"I got invited to go dancing, and I don't have anything to wear," I groaned into a throw pillow. Oliver laughs loudly. So it's funny is it? Well...it is a bit trivial, but important none the less!

"You really think they care how you dress?" he asks, laughter still tainting his voice.

"YES!" I yell. Still muffled by the pillow, but the point gets across.

"And you have nothing in that immense closet of yours?"

"NO!"

"Well I'm sure Lore could lend you an outfit, provided that you invite us to go with you and...who are you going with, anyways?"

"Flint- and I don't think Lore would want me to borrow her clothes,"

"Oh. It's quite alright. I have enough as is. In fact I have an outfit I've never worn that I could let you keep! It's a bit too big for me, anyways," I don't know whether to thank her or slap her. A bit too big? Sure, go right ahead and give it to me.

"Oh thank you! That's very kind! And I'd love to have you two accompany Marcus and I to the club!" I exclaim. OK, enough fake emotions for me today. I think I'll go barf and then go dance with that stuffed lion...

"I'll go get your outfit right now. I'll be back in a little bit," she says, leaning down and giving Oliver a quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door.

"See? She's not so bad," Oliver says after closing the door behind her. I huff loudly and Oliver jumps over and sits next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder and ruffling my hair. Agh! What is with boys and messing with the 'do?!

"I guess," I choose to bite my tongue. Like they say, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.' You know what I got to say? Don't judge a book until you've read it cover to cover.

"So...you ran into Flint at the park? What'd he have to say?" Oliver asks, his hand resting on the back of the couch.

"No offense, roommate o' mine, but what's it to you?" I reply cheekily. Oliver raises his eyebrows.

"Just curious," he murmurs.

"But if you MUST know...he, oh, you know, just proclaimed his love for me and asked me to go dancing," I say, waving my hand to match the nonchalance of my voice. Oliver, however, jumps in his seat to face me.

"What?!" he yells. I put a hand to my ear and mouth 'ow.' But Oliver's eyes are set straight on me, imploring me to tell him more.

"He just said he likes me,"

"What did you say?"

"I said I like him too,"

"You do?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Ollie dearest. If one didn't know better, one might say one was jealous," I say coyly. Oliver furrows his brows and huffs out a sigh.

"And one might say one is going to tackle one and beat one into the ground for being shirty for no reason!" Oliver replies, throwing his hands into the air. I felt a little bad, and I turn to see Oliver making his way towards the kitchen. A pang of guilt hits me, and I run up behind him. He stumbled forward and met my hands as they laced around his torso, squeezing him into a hug.

"Aww, sowwy Owiver. I wub youuuuu," I say, making sure I sound uberly cute. I can see by the way his ears move that he's smiling. He pats my arm and I let go. He opens his mouth, but he's interrupted by a rhythmic knocking on the door. I smile as he goes and opens the door for Lore, who walks through with a small bundle of clothes draped over her left forearm.

She glides through the door and layers the bundle of clothes in my arms, which naturally stretch out to catch all the stuff.

"Some of it might be a little small, since I dug pretty deep to find some of it, but some should fit," she says. I stumble into my room, silently seething. Some of it might be a little small? She calling me fat? I'm not fat! If anything; I'm just juicy! I start cracking up with laughter at that thought, and picture being forked in the thigh with a giant pitchfork and spewing forth a bunch of water.

Enough laughing, back to work. Let's see what we got here. Alright, we've got a black leather skirt (oh dear...), a black lace up boob tube, way too small hot pants (they look like knickers!), a small baby blue halter, a dark, dark green long sleeve shirt with cuts in the fabric (oh sure, have a cut RIGHT across the chest) and last but not least, a long sleeve white mesh shirt.

OK, after discarding all the too small items, we're left with my outfit for tonight. Now to snag a pair of heels from the closet, and to I'll be ready. I glance at my clock. 5PM. Still got a long time to go, but oh well.

"Drum roll please!" I call out into the living room. I hear some rustling about, and I roll my eyes as I smooth out the outfit. Probably playing tonsil-hockey, those two.

I step out of my room and look from face to face as Lore and Oliver take in the black leather skirt and the black lace up top which I covered with the white mesh shirt. Hmm. Actually, I wouldn't even go so far as to call it mesh. More like a white fishnet shirt.

"So? How do I look?" I ask, turning around, nearly stumbling over. OK, mental note; never try to turn sharply in heels.

"Wow, Kates," Oliver murmured. His jaw was loose, and his lips were parted slightly. His soft brown eyes are glazed over, and I think he's holding his breath.

"Wow, not even I could look good in that outfit. Congratulations, Katie, you pulled it off!" Lore exclaimed. She sounds enthusiastic, but we share a knowing glance. Giving clothes to me was like donating to charity, aka, she did it for looks. Oliver may not see past her nice girl façade, but I sure as hell can. Oh well, more than one person has a façade in this room.

"I suppose I should change as well?" Lore offers. My eyes flash down, and I see she's conveniently holding a bag. Hmm. Any guesses on how many galleons she spent on her outfit? I'm betting 500...any takers?

"Lookin' good, Kates," he says. His accent sounds so good right now, and I love that new nickname he gave me.

"Thanks, Ollie,"

"Don't call me Ollie," he says, turning his attention to my door. Wait, wait, wait. She went into MY ROOM?! Probably raided all my drawers by now.

Speak of the devil...out steps Lore, looking utterly radiant. Curse her and her beauty! She's wearing a pair of black pants that fit very snugly at the waist with wide legs and a wrap shirt that ties on the sides and behind her neck. Oh. It's a halter. I knew that.

"Lore, you look...great!" Oliver said, seemingly pausing to find a word that could 'describe Lore's greatness.' Agh. I think I just barfed in my mouth. Lore grins and jumps into Oliver's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. They start out with a kiss, then it starts getting a little more heated. This his got to be stopped.

I cough loudly, and the couple separate.

"Sorry, I just got something stuck in my throat. I'll just be going into the kitchen to get a drink," I lie. I cough a bit more as I hustle into the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and suckle it for a second, before recapping it and putting it back in the fridge.

I come back out and see Lore looking at Oliver expectantly. Suddenly, Lore's eyes flash to mine.

"Katie! Tell him he needs to change too!" Lore commands. I smirk and look over Oliver. Hehe, good excuse to do so.

"Well Oliver, I do think you could get cleaned up a little bit. Just put on a nice shirt n some slacks and you'll be fine," I suggest. Oliver narrows his eyes playfully.

"Whose side are you on, Kates?" Oh, how badly I want to scream 'NOT LORE'S.'

Lore and I sit in an awkward silence as Oliver changes. I glance at my watch about every twenty seconds. Could he change any slower?

"What are the odds we'll have to dress him?" I joke, emphasizing the "we'll". Lore gives me an icy stare.

"I think he's perfectly capable of dressing himself," she responds coldly. OOOOOK. Totally missed the joke there. Sheesh, think she's got that massive conk (AN: Nose ) of hers high enough in the air? Pfft, biatch.

Great timing Oliver, I thank him silently as he emerges from his room. Oh wow...He's wearing black slacks, and a short-sleeve black button down shirt, a few buttons left tastefully open, like a teaser of what's under the cottony material. Totally drool worthy. Oh right, he's 'spoken for.'

"Much better, Oliver," I comment, standing up. Lore stands up too, and she brushes by me. I follow her and push back, so we're now subtly jockeying for position. Lore gives me a hard elbow to the side, grins at me, and runs over, throwing her arms around Oliver's neck. She gives him a peck on the lips and smiles.

"You look so handsome, Ollie dear," Lore coos before kissing Oliver again.

"You look nice too," Oliver responds. Ugh. I think I barfed in my mouth again...

"So, I'm hungry. Who wants dinner?" I ask, trying to ignore the lovey dovey couple.

"I'm a bit thirsty. Would you get me something, Ollie dear?" Lore pleaded, bringing her bottom lip out. Is that her attempt at the puppy-dog look? Weak!

"Sure thing. What do you want?"

"Sparkling water please," Lore asked. Oliver nodded and disappeared into the kitchen with me close on his heels.

He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, and looked at it for a minute, putting a hand to his chin. He mumbled a few words, and before my eyes our cheap bottled water transformed into an expensive looking sparkling water bottle. Oliver smiled at me while he went to deliver Lore her water. Ew, I can hear the harpy from here.

"So what sounds good for dinner?" I ask Oliver as I hear him stride back into the kitchen.

"What do we have?"

"Not much...How about I cook up some ravioli?" I suggest, picking up a package of four-cheese ravioli. I hear sounds of approval from behind me, and I pull the package out of the fridge.

"So shall I make some salad?" Oliver asks, taking the ravioli's out of my hand and probably placing them on the counter.

"You shall," I say, handing him a head of lettuce. "Old fashion style."

I heat up a pot of water, and dump the ravioli's inside, and turn to Oliver, who's washing the lettuce under the head of the faucet.

"Oliver," I murmur his name.

"Mm?" Oliver mumbles, keeping his eyes on the gigantic green veggie.

"Why do you like her?" I whisper.

"We've already been through this, Katie," he says firmly. What, no more 'Kates'?

"I'm serious, Oliver. Why?" I press. He shuts off the faucet and turns to me.

"She's a good person, and I'm really quite fond of her. She's sweet, caring, and she's pretty to boot!" Oliver hisses. I blink at him and go back to my work.

"Sorry I asked," I say. That better have sounded sincere, or else I'm in deep trouble with Oliver.

"'S fine," Oliver says, raising a thick knife and cutting the lettuce up.

We spend the next few minutes in silence, the only sounds coming from the cutting board and the fridge opening and closing.

Pretty soon, the table is set, and all three of us, decked out in club wear, sit down for a meal together. The tension in the air is thick. Not just between Lore and I, but between Oliver and I as well. Grr. Stupid Lore. It's all your fault...

I stab a few ravioli with my fork and stuff them into my mouth. I cast a sidelong glance at the clock on the wall. 7:30. Time is sure flying...Watch, this will end up being the slowest half hour of my LIFE.

I finished dinner in a hurry, and dropped my plate in the sink. I whipped my wand out of my shirt (all the holes make it a handy little wand holder) and cast the scourgifying spell on my plate before stepping out onto the balcony, but not before grabbing a quill and a small scroll. I had noticed that our owl had returned, so might as well use her.

Ange-

Going out dancing with Marcus, Lore, and Oliver. Latter two are angry. Not cool. I'll owl you later. Pray that something bad won't happen.

-Katie

I signed and sealed the envelope and attached it to Keep's leg and she flew off with a hoot.

"Nice to see you too!" I call after the owl as she flies away. Off in the distance I see a few more owls making their rounds. I sigh and lean over the rail. You gotta love owl post. I stare out at the skyline for a few minutes, just taking in the scenery. I look down below me, and in the blink of an eye, Marcus appears. I glance at my watch (8:01) and rush into the apartment.

"Time to go! I called into the house. Once again, my poor ears are met with the sound of rustling on the couch. I hustle into my room, casting a sidelong glance at the pair who were slightly red in the face, and grab my purse. Bloody couple.

* * *

Hehe, I know I know. You're all thinking, SO MANY POSTS IN ONE DAY?! Does she think time is flying by in a matter of hours and not days?! Truth is, I'm in a really good mood, and I'm loving all the reviews, so I thought as a treat I'd post another chappie. The next chapter is gunna be HUGE. But of course, I gotta make you guys sweat it out. I know, I know. I'm cruel. So shoot me JUST KIDDING ::ducks flying bullets:: didn't know some of you would take it so literally, SHEESH. But ehehe, here's the hall of Fame!  
-Inu-Kokoro (worship it eh? lol, its like a cult! ahhhhh! But hehe, hopefully this'll reach you in time to get THREE updates in one day .-)  
  
-Paradise-Unknown (hehe, glad you liked it. I think you'll love the next chap. Got action, and hehe, what goes around comes around : D)  
  
-lilred-07 (here ya go! Hope you like it!)  
  
-sumeR's Girl (Haha, glad you liked it. But insofar as the corset, -i really should have specified- but it's kinda like a gauzy lace)  
  
-ShadowStar21 (I understand. can get a little buggy sometimes. Eh, it comes with the territory i guess)  
  
-Soccer-Bitch (here ya go! The next installment!)  
  
-sum1 (::ding ding ding:: and she issssss corrrrrrrrrect!  
  
-lindalee4 (I'm taking the PSAT's in like 3 days xx. How was it? Hard? Easy? Confidential? lol)  
  
-devilishly dreamy (Y yo tambien. Lore es una mujer muy malo ::hisses::)  
  
-amanda (thank you, thank you)  
  
-Creepy Susie (You have a point. But for the sake of fluffiness and attempting to keep this mildly funny, i just used the lamest dares that came to mind first. lol, don't think too badly of me!)  
  
-PhyrePrincess (Thanks so much, my beta-ing friend!)  



	12. Skin on Fire

Ch 12: Skin On Fire

* * *

The three of us apparate downstairs, and Marcus opens his arms for me to run into. He's wearing a navy short sleeve shirt that fits him pretty well. He's not as toned as Oliver, but he still looks decent. He's wearing tan slacks and...Birkenstocks? Weird. Oh well.

"Ready to go?" he asks, holding his arm out. I loop mine through his and smile at him.

"Where are we going, anyways?" I ask. I had never even asked him what club we were going to! Stupid me.

"Up-Style," Marcus replied, grinning. I opened my mouth to say I didn't know where it was, but he cut me off.

"Just hold on tight, and concentrate on me, and I can apparate both of us there. I assume one of you knows how to get there?" Marcus asked, turning towards Oliver and Lorelei. Smart boy, he assumed that they're coming along.

"I do," Lore offered. She turned to Oliver and wrapped her arms tightly around him, giving me an evil stare, and apparating together.

Marcus and I were close behind. I closed my eyes, feeling the climate change around me. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the sight of a massive building, with a large neon sign that said 'Up-Style.'

Marcus pushed his way to the front, where a bald, burly black man in a suit stood patiently with a clipboard. Dark shades shielded his eyes, but you could see him raise an eyebrow at us. Funny, it's too dark to wear shades...

"Can I help you?" the man asked, his deep rich voice silencing some of the screaming girls around us.

"You have Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood here, and I don't think Eddie would want us to wait outside," Marcus said smoothly. The man nodded and stepped aside, opening the door for the four of us. I'm assuming Eddie is the owner, but then again, that's just an assumption.

Once inside, our ears are flooded with the sounds of pulsing music, with lights to match. The majority of the dance floor was shrouded in semi-darkness, with different colored lights moving back and forth quickly across the crowds. Every now and then a strobe light would flash overhead, but would stop just as suddenly as it started.

Marcus steered me to our right, where several men and women stood behind a great neon blue bar. The outlines of the bottles were faint, but you still tell them apart. We managed to cram into the bar, and were immediately met by a busty brunette.

"What can I get for you lot?" she asks, the tone of voice high and chirpy.

"Fire-whiskey all around," Marcus says, motioning to all four of us. Hmm, that's nice that he's paying, but what if I wanted something else? Oh well, free booze.

The bartender comes back with four shot glasses, and we all down the drinks quickly. Marcus slams his glass down, and I think if he had done it any more forcefully, it would have broken. It's weird, but I'm starting to get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Can't really explain it though.

"You wanna go out and dance?" he asks, his breath tickling my cheek. I nod, and motion for Oliver and Lore to follow us. Oliver snorts but leads Lore over anyways.

We soon join the massive wave of people, and just get into it. Hips shaking, arms waving, heels swiveling. I close my eyes and just let the beat take over. I get bumped here and there, but what do you expect? It's practically a mosh pit!

The song soon changes, and more people arrive at the club, forming around us. So right now, I'm starting to feel the effects of the fire-whiskey, and I've got people I don't even know dancing up against me. I grimace as I see a woman sandwiched by two guys and they're beckoning me to join them. I don't break eye contact with the girl as I back away, and into someone's chest.

"You OK?" I hear Marcus yell. Even though he's yelling, I barely hear him over the thumping music and peoples' voices. I nod and smile, dancing a little closer. He raises an eyebrow and moves even closer, placing one hand on my hip as we dance together. Our hips touch every now and then, and he pulls me closer. I'm so close, that I had to situate myself so that he has a leg between mine. He smirks and rubs his thigh into the gap in my skirt. I feel my skirt start to rise, and I back away. I grin sheepishly, but keep on dancing.

Wow, not once have I looked over at Lore and Oliver yet, but I might as well break the record. I turn halfway around and see Oliver with his eyes closed, Lore pressed up against him, their hips gyrating together. Lore's eyes meet mine, and a silent challenge passes between us. Two can play at this.

I put one hand around Marcus' neck and pull him closer. I put my other hand to his chest, and he puts both hands on my hips. We start moving in unison, and I close my eyes. Is it me, or is it starting to get hot in here?

The song changes again, and I guess it's like a club favorite, as seemingly everyone empties out onto the dance floor. Our little group has shifted, so I'm back to back with Oliver, my front facing Marcus. I continue dancing, and my hip touches his. Unlike with Marcus, I feel electricity pass between us, and we both turn around, facing each other.

"Having fun?" I yell, smiling at Oliver's strange expression. Hardly any emotion. You'd think the man was at a funeral, not a club. He nods and out of the spur of the moment, I hug him. I can't really say why, since I'm not sure myself. He hugs back, and we keep moving. Our pelvis' are rubbing against each other, and he one of his fingers' laces in the mesh of the shirt. I close my eyes and throw my head back, my hips naturally pushing forward. His fingers feel like fire against my skin...

The lights disappear over us, and we're now in the shade of darkness. We're still moving together, and I feel the heat of his body coming closer. Is he gunna do what I think he is?

Yes! I feel his lips on mine in a quick, steamy kiss. I run a hand over the exposed skin of his chest and his breath hisses out of his mouth loudly. I see the light come back and we spring apart. Good thing though, because I don't think Lore or Marcus saw what happened. Not that I care...well I do, but I don't.

I start dancing back towards Marcus, and he puts both hands around my hips and brings me closer. He ducks his head and starts kissing up a down my neck. It feels good, but I'd rather be kissing Oliver...

I glance over and see Lore...ew. She's licking his exposed chest, and he has his head thrown back.

I go back to paying attention to Marcus, and I feel him nip at my collar bone. It kind of hurt, but it was like a hot hurt. If that made sense - Which I don't think it did.

Suddenly, I'm all too aware of something hot on my inner thigh, and it's on the move...

"Marcus," I groan. Don't do this...I try to push his hand away, but he just starts moving it more forcefully up my thigh.

Lights flash in my face, and I realize that the strobes have been turned on. Not good. I hate strobe lights. I can never remember what's going on when they're on. I screw my eyes shut, and shove my way through the crowd. I hear some yells of protest, but all I can think of is that I have to get out of here. Now.

I crack one up open, and see a glowing sign with the image of a girl and boy on it. Bathroom! My mind starts going blank, and the movements I'm making seem like a slow motion movie. Just seeing my arm move back and forth as I run to the bathroom seems like it takes minutes to watch.

Shoving the door harshly, I move into the brightly lit bathroom. It's definitely a same-sex bathroom, because there's a couple making out passionately on the counter. Leaning heavily on the counter, I turn the faucet and cool water rushes out. I cup my hands together and splash the water on my face and look into the mirror.

"GAH!" I yell, jumping sideways.

"Didn't mean to scare you, but are you alright?" Oliver asks, placing a hand on my lower back. His fingertips penetrate the material of my shirt, and I feel his hot skin against mine again. I gulp and nod.

"Strobe lights, right?"

"Right," I agree. He must remember the first time we went dancing, when I collapsed into his arms because of the strobe light. Stupid things make me all limp and forgetful. Kind of like a jelly fish.

"Oliver! Why'd you run off!" Piercing my ears is the shrill voice of Lore, who evidently found us. Oliver removes his hand and I turn the faucet off.

"Katie! You ok?" Marcus queries, coming up and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, just hate strobe lights," I say, flashing him a forced grin. He grins back and takes my arm in his.

"Can we go back now?" Lore whines. All heads turn to me and I nod. What am I supposed to do? 'No, I think I want to sulk in here for a few more minutes.'

Marcus leads us out onto the dance floor, and Cher's "Song for the Lonely" is playing, only it's a techno version. I take a deep breath in and start shaking my hips again. We start getting into it, and a few minutes after the song starts, Marcus pulls me close.

"Tell me if you're not feeling well," Marcus whispers in my ears. I gasp as he starts kissing up and down my neck. Olivers' eyes snap over at hearing my sharp inhalation. Marcus pulls me even closer, so our chests are touching and he brings up one hand to cradle my back.

I can feel him groping around, and then a sharp tug on the lace on the back of the shirt. What does he think he's doing?! I knock his hands away, and he bites my neck pretty hard. I wince and bite my lip. That's definitely going to leave a hickey.

Ugh, he's back at it again.

"Marcus stop," I whisper into his ear. I feel his hands discontinue their assault, and they slide down so they're resting just above my buttocks. Hehe, funny word. I could have said keister, but then I get the mental image of a saggy butt. And why am I thinking about this when Marcus is trying to violate me?!

"Shh, Katie, it's OK..." Marcus whispers in my ear. He then takes my earlobe and begins to suck on it. It feels weird and gushy, so I arch my shoulder to try to escape. Then I feel his left hand; its' on the move again. Phew, it stopped on my hip.

"Katie," he groans, pushing his hips against mine. My eyes widen when I feel...firmness. I shudder involuntarily. Does no one see this?! I look around in fear, and see that everyone is so engrossed in the dancing and the music, that they don't even see that I'm getting felt up over here. Even Oliver is turned away, well...not exactly. His eyes are shut because he's kissing Lore.

Once again, I'm all too aware of a hot hand on the inside of my thigh.

"Marcus STOP," I say firmly in his ear.

"Nu-uh," he purrs in my ear. Does he really think that I want this? If so, that boy has taken too many Bludgers to the head.

"Oh God," I gasp, feeling his hand move higher, now underneath my skirt. I grip his wrist, and hold on tight.

"I'm not going to ask you again! Stop!" I yell into his ear, my eyes watering at the intensity of my own voice. He ignores me and he starts moving higher.

I gasp as he cups me, stroking me with his middle finger. My nails clench down and cut into this wrist, but he just grins at me. Oh God this is not happening. Please. Let me have the strength to stop him...

"STOP!" I scream. It's futile; my voice is overshadowed by the music. I take a step back but he clenches his hand around my underwear, so they're dragging between my legs. I can feel a solitary tear running down my face. I smash his arm with my fist as hard as I could, and he lets go, but not without dragging my underwear down a bit further. I bend over and pull my knickers back up and start backing up even further.

Grinning like a madman, he steps casually closer, and I hit someone. The guy grumbles and refuses to move. Marcus comes up and his hands snap out, grabbing me by the wrists and pulling me closer.

"What's the matter Katie? You said you liked me. I'm just showing how you how much I like you," he leers. The tears are falling more freely, but I doubt he can see them. Darkness covers us again, and every couple of seconds his face is temporarily light up by a passing light.

"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't do this!" I yell. I chance a glance around. Maybe Oliver can help. I don't see him. Shit. I wince as Marcus pulls me closer.

"Looking for Wood? Last time I saw him, he was headed towards the exit," Marcus – no, being called by his first name is a privilege – Flint smiles nastily.

"You're lying," I hiss. I see him shake his head.

"Oh but I'm not. Just give in Bell, and I promise I'll go easy on you," he purrs. I start trembling. Is he insinuating what I think he is? Oh Merlin...I feel the anger and fear boiling up inside me and I do the only thing I can think of; I spit in his face.

"Bitch!" He cries, rubbing his eyes furiously. His grip on my wrists increases painfully, and I can feel some of the circulation being cut off. Please. Someone help me. Oliver. Any one. Just help me.

"You'll pay for that," he hisses, pulling me roughly towards him and biting my neck. I cry out in pain, but like before, it goes unnoticed. With his free hand, he places it on my left breast and squeezes roughly. I close my eyes as I try to ignore the pain. Make the pain stop. Please.

Suddenly my wrists are pulled forward, but then released. I open my eyes as fast as I can and I see Flint reeling back, clutching a hand to his face.

"Katie! Are you OK?!" Oliver asks me quickly. I nod and he steps in front of me. I put a hand to his back and peer around his shoulders. I look up at the ceiling for a quick minute in silent prayer. Thank you, whoever heard my prayers.

"What are you doing here Wood? I thought you were in the john, shagging you're little bitch," Flint grinned, his brows furrowing. Ugh. He looks just like he used to; An ugly, snaggle-toothed punk with a unibrow.

"Shut the hell up Flint. And if you put one more hand on Katie, you won't be eating solid food anymore," Oliver yelled. Kind of a lame threat, but I don't care because my chest is just bursting with pride and thanks for Oliver. A small crowd had formed around us, but the music keeps playing.

"Nice comeback Wood. I'm real scared," Flint taunted Oliver. He flexed his arm and clenched his fist, so I placed a tentative hand on him. He turned around and looked at me questioningly. A blue light passed over his face and I could see the fury in his eyes. I shook my head.

"He's not worth it," I yell to be heard. Oliver looks at me. I hope he heard me...

He obviously does, because he lowers his fist and ushers me out of the club. The hot, thick air is replaced by the sharp, cool wind outside. I inhale deeply and feel my lungs purge themselves of the air I had been previously breathing. A crescent moon is hanging in the middle of the midnight blue sky like a white paint blob on a dark canvas.

"Katie-" Oliver starts. I turn around and see his back again. What the heck?

"Running away, Wood? Scared I'll kick your ass?" Flint asked boisterously. Keep it up Flint, and you're the one who'll get his ass kicked.

"Come on, Kates," Oliver whispers to me, pushing me along down the street. I look behind us and see Flint fuming. I look over at Oliver and his eyes are dark and unreadable under the light of the streetlights.

"OW!" I yell, my head leaning back. Son of a bitch grabbed my hair! I stumbled in my heels and fell to the ground.

"Get up," Flint demands coldly. I oblige, but not willingly.

"You want her? Come get her. Or if you're too scared, you can watch me have my way with her," Flint says, licking the side of my face. Ugh! Gross! I claw at my skin where his putrid tongue was moments before. I look up at Oliver.

His fists are clenched at his side again, and he looks angrier than I've ever seen him before. It's scary. But I can tell he's not making a move, for fear that Flint will wuss out and push me in the way of the blow. I can also see that Oliver doesn't have his wand. I glance down and see Flint doesn't have his either. Good.

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. The best idea I've ever had. OK, now to get Oliver's attention...

"Oliver," I whimper as pathetically as I can. If that doesn't get his attention, I don't know what will. His eyes flash to mine, and I smirk.

'One...Two...' I mouth. Wait for it...

"THREE!" I scream, looking back, and stepping on Flints' foot as hard as I can. Flint screams out in pain and releases myself. I duck out of the way and narrowly avoid Oliver, who, as fast as a freight train, socks Flint in the face. Flint yells louder and lands on the cement, whimpering and clutching his conk. Bet it's broken. Stupid bastard.

"Come on, Kates," Oliver says, taking my arm. I stop. No. Not yet Oliver. I have some unfinished business with Flint here...

I take a few steps toward Flint and balance on one leg, removing my high heel with the other. I lift it to eye level, and close one eye, carefully taking aim. My arm stretches back and I let it fly.

"AGH!" Flint cries out, both his hands flying to his crotch. My shoe falls to the side and I smile in triumph, watching him clutch himself.

"You go girl!" I hear a woman a few feet away from me shout. The woman is wearing jeans, boots, and a jean jacket. She raises her wand and yells, "Accio shoe!" My shoe goes flying into her hand and she walks over and places it in my hand.

"Way to show 'em," she says, winking at me before walking away. Oliver tugs at my arm again and we walk off together.

"Let's go home," he whispers. I nod weakly and we both apparate out of there.

As soon as we got to our apartment I ran into my room and shut the door quietly. I ripped off the clothes I was wearing and banished them to the corner of the room. So now I'm standing here in only my underwear. These are the knickers he grabbed. It has him all over...

"Katie?" I hear Oliver's soft voice call my name through the hollow material of the door and I run over to my bed and snag my Quidditch blanket.

He turns the knob and walks in slowly, taking in the sight of me shivering in my knickers, my stomach exposed and the rest of my upper half wrapped in the thick blanket. I choke on my laughter, and it ends up sounding like a sniffle. Heh, I don't even have the immodesty to blush.

"Katie," he reiterates my name and steps closer to me, wrapping his arms around me. His touch just makes me snap and I break down into fresh tears. He picks me up and carries us both to my bed, where he sits me down next to him.

"Shhh, Kates. What's wrong?" he asks so softly I can barely hear him. I start crying harder and I can almost taste the salt of my tears as they run down my cheeks and past my mouth.

"It's all over me," I choke out. I don't know why it's so hard to tell him, but it is.

"What is?"

"Flint! He, he's all over me. He's on my clothes, he's on my hair and skin...He's on my panties," I say quietly. Oliver doesn't say anything, but I can tell he cast a quick glance at the pile of clothes in the corner. I sniffle, and lean on his shoulder. He brings his arm and places it loosely around my waist.

"It's ok, Kates. He won't touch you anymore," he whispers soothingly into my ear. The tears stop flowing and he lets go of me. I whimper at the loss of warmth, and he casts me a sympathetic smile.

"I'll be back in a minute," he says, and closes the door behind him.

I lay back on the bed and sigh. This reminds me so much of that one Muggle song...

"I thought I saw a man brought to life," I start singing in a hoarse, creaky voice.

"He was warm, he came around like he was dignified," I sang louder. My voice starts smoothing out and I sound better and better by the second.

"He showed me what it was to cry

Well you couldn't be that man I adored

You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for

But I don't know him anymore

There's nothing where he used to lie

My conversation has run dry

That's what' going on, nothing's fine I'm torn," I pause for a second, hearing the door open. I close my eyes, remembering what my mum always used to tell me. "Never stop singing and dancing, and even then, dance like nobody's watching, and sing like no one's listening," she told me. Merlin, I miss you mum. (AN: She's not dead – she just doesn't live close)

"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn

You're a little late, I'm already torn..."

"Katie," I hear Oliver whisper. I open my eyes and look up. Standing in the doorway is Oliver, flanked by Alicia and Angelina. I sit up, clutching the blanket to my chest, although I can still feel the air on my stomach.

"Guys..." I whisper breathlessly. Angelina and Alicia rush forward and encircle me in a hug.

"Oh Katie. Are you alright?" Alicia asks me. I open my mouth to answer, but Angelina is on my other side.

"What did he do to you?" Angelina demands, concern darkening her normally bright hazel eyes. I looked up from Alicia's and saw Oliver's. Those melting pools of chocolate flaked with gold smiled back at me, and I smiled weakly back.

"Oliver, could we ask a favor?" Alicia asked, turning to Oliver. Oliver blinked, but took a step forward.

"Anything," Oliver declared.

* * *

So what'd you think? Parts of this chapter I adore, but I really think I should have spaced it out. But you'll get why Marcus did all this in the next chapter or two. Hope this satisfies everyones complaints. And hehe, like I said before. What goes around comes around, and justice is always done to the villains...or in some cases, villainesses. hehehe. Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! I promise I won't be offended (Too badly .) Hall of Fame time!  
-Paradise-Unknown (that's how katie feels too. Stupid Lore gets away with everything!! But she'll get whats coming)  
-Inu-Kokoro (green-stripe cult eh? Sounds appealing!)  
-webster  
-Crying Pixie  
-im rad (haha, i think we ALL see the line at one time or another)  
-Katie  
-lindalee4  
-denisee-lahh  
-Ravaran ( i kno! You want to just be like OPEN YOUR EYES YOU DOLT, but when u lean back to smack him, u can't help but lower ur arm and engulf him in a glomp)  
-Soccer-Bitch  
-endlessromance  
-CreepySusie (glad i made your day )  
-GypsyJade (Takes away bat trust me, something even BETTER is coming. mwuahahaha...)  
-SumeR'sGirl  
-ShadowStar21  
-PhyrePrincess  



	13. Strength or Weakness?

Ch 13: Strength or Weakness?

* * *

"Could you leave the house for a little while? We'll send Keep for you when you can come back. We just need to have some girl time with Katie," Alicia asked firmly. I smiled at my best friend. She can be ditzy and psycho, but she takes charge when the situation turns bad. And for that, I love her.

"Alright," Oliver murmured, hesitating for a moment, "Owl me as soon as you're done," Oliver said before turning and walking out the door. We all listened intently for the apartment door to close. As soon as it did, the girls whipped back around.

"What did he do to you?" Angelina asked slowly, looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't say no. I took in a deep breath, and vowed not to cry as I spilled the whole story.

When I finished, we all sat in silence. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, hunched over slightly, and the girls were on the floor looking up at me.

"Katie..." Angelina whispered my name, like she was afraid if she spoke normally I'd break into pieces. I blinked, and then they tackled me in a hug.

"Are you alright though? Oliver said you were going on about Flint being all over you," Alicia said. That's right...he touched me everywhere...I shuddered involuntarily, and the girls looked at me in worry.

"Come on, Katie. Let's go give you a bath," Ange suggested. I felt like such a child. Here I was, sitting only in my knickers and a blanket, about to be given a bath. The girls stood up and held my hand as we walked slowly to the bathroom.

Angelina turned to faucet on and started searching through my drawers, probably looking for bubble bath.

"Oh the hell with it," I heard her mumble before transfiguring Oliver's shaving cream into a bottle of bubble bath.

I watched in awe as Ange poured the clear liquid into the running water. White frothy bubbles formed, and soon the water turned a murky pink.

"Come on, Katie," Alicia said gently, removing the blanket from my shoulders. I didn't even mind standing there in only my knickers. I heard the water stop and Angelina stood up. She wasn't meeting my eyes, and she was looking at the floor.

"We'll just turn around while you get in," Ange mumbled. I blinked, and my hands slid to the waistband of my underwear. I closed my eyes, remembering how Flint had touched me. I shivered, feeling the hair on my arms and neck stand up, and removed them.

I slid into the warm water, and immersed myself up to my shoulders.

"OK," I whispered. The girls turned around and came over to me. Ange got down on her knees as did Alicia.

"Just close your eyes and relax," Angelina said soothingly. I obliged, and I slid backwards, further into the tub. I felt hands rubbing my scalp, washing shampoo into it, ridding it of the smoke and heavy air of the club. Another set of hands was slowly sponging my body. I zoned out and let the girls do their work.

Before I knew it, I heard the drain emptying the tub, and I felt strong hands pull me up.

"Come on Katie Girl," Angelina prompted as she led me out of the tub where Alicia wrapped me in a towel.

The girls sat me down on the toilet, and Angelina dried me off with another towel while Alicia went off to find me my pajamas. When she came back, she brushed my hair and braided it for me. Once again, I felt pampered, like a little girl who just took a bath with her mum.

Alicia stood up and handed me my clothes, and then they both turned around. I stared at the backs of their heads as the towel drops to the floor and I dress myself. Oh geeze. No one knows how good it feels to be in fresh, clean clothes. Clothes that are free of the touch of one Marcus Flint.

The girls held my hands and took me to the kitchen, where they conjured up a mug of tea for all of us. I still feel like a child, but in a bad way now. I feel like I can't do anything, and the girls need to do everything for me. But in a way, they kind of do need to do everything for me.

We sat in silence, just sipping our drinks, when Alicia set down her mug.

"It's getting late, so I'm going to go send for Oliver, ok?" Alicia says. Angelina and I nod and Alicia heads out onto the balcony. I watch intently as Alicia scribbles down a note, pets Keep a few times, then sends her off. But Alicia doesn't come back in right away. She pauses to stare out at the skyline, and I can't help but feel for her.

"She misses George," I say aloud. Angelina blinks at me, and nods solemnly, taking another sip from her glass.

"I miss Fred," she mumbles against the rim of her glass. I guess I never really realized it, that my two best girl friends were in love with two of my best guy friends. Then again, how long did it take me to figure out I had feelings for my roommates and best guy friend? Geeze, too long...

Alicia comes back in, just in time to open the door for Oliver.

"Got here as soon as I got the owl. Where's Katie?" he asks, looking around Alicia. His eyes rest on me and soften as he smiles.

"Hi there," I say meekly. I didn't really know what else to do, so I just sat there. He walked over and hugged me the best he could without falling over. I grinned, and I saw Ange grin back from over his shoulder.

"OK you two, its 1:30 in the morning, and Alicia and I are going home. I suggest you two get to bed," Angelina said as she pulled Alicia out the door.

"Will do. Have a safe trip home, girls," Oliver called after them as the closed the door.

Oliver turned to me and opened his mouth, then closed it. If you're going to say something, say it. He opens his mouth and inhales, but then closes his mouth.

"You look like a fish," I giggle. Oliver smiles at me and ushers me into my bedroom.

"Time for bed, Kates," he said. I climbed on top of the bed, and Oliver adjusted the sheets over me, pulling them up to my shoulders. He gave me a quick peck on the forehead, and went to the doorway. He muttered an incantation, and all the lights burned out.

"Night Kates," he whispered from the doorway, closing it after he walked out.

Wow. What a day...Stupid Flint. I thought he had changed. I thought he had gotten nicer, and matured. Guess I was wrong. Damn, now Oliver gets to rub it in my face and say "I told you so!" But I have a feeling he wouldn't do that...

The club was fun...up until the point where Flint got out of control. I can't believe he touched me there. Ugh. I can still feel his hands crawling all over me.

I roll over and smack my pillow angrily. Why?! I'm so weak! Why couldn't I defend myself! I could have kneed him in the jewels! I could have told someone around us! Maybe that big burly guy could have stopped him before he slid his hand...

Crap. I think I'm crying again. I sigh loudly. Why am I so weak? Men feared me at Hogwarts! They thought I was the strongest Chaser in the whole school! Now? Now I'm just prey...

Something goes by my window, and casts a quick shadow into the room...What was that?! My heart is beating heavily in my chest, and it's starting to get hard to breathe. Geeze, where is that stuffed lion when I need him?! The shadow goes by again. OK, now I'm scared.

I burst through Oliver's door, Quidditch blanket in hand. Oliver jumps in his sheets, and his room bursts into light. I see him shirtless in his bed, wand in hand, looking paranoid.

"Katie!" He sighs my name in relief, looking down and clutching his chest before his eyes snap back up to mine.

"Katie, what's wrong?" he asks quickly, jumping out of bed and walking over to me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask in a squeaky voice. Was that me? I don't even recognize my own voice any more. Oliver smiles at me, but still has a questioning look in his eyes.

"Why?" he asks. Do you really need to know?

"Because when you sleep, you let your guard down. I'm too scared to let my guard down right now," I whisper, my eyes blurring with hot, unshed tears. Oliver parts his lips and walks over to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Come on, Kates," he whispers, holding the sheets up for me to climb into. I dive under the sheets, and scooch over so he can get in.

Once he extinguishes the lights, I move a little closer to him. I can just see the outline of his face in the moonlight. His lips are parted slightly, and I can see one eye is focused on mine.

"It's OK now. I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispers. He shifts under the sheets, and pulls me closer to his body. I turn so his chest is pressed to my back, and I can feel the heat emanating from his body. It's so warm it's making me drowsy...Mmm...

"Night Oliver," I mumble.

"Night Katie," he whispers in my ear. The breath tickles my the sensitive hair there and I shiver, snuggling closer to him. He reaches out a hand and pulls me by the waist closer to him. So...sleepy...Mmm...

I breathe in heavily, and my eyelids flutter open. I blink a few times, and look around. Since when is my wall blue? Oh God...Where am I?!

I try to sit up, but something's weighing me down. I hear something...no...someone grunt, and I look down. Wrapped tightly around my waist I see a set of hands. Oh Merlin. Oh God. I scream and I feel the hands tighten around my lower gut.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I hear a male voice bellow. I spin around and see Oliver holding me to his chest, looking around frantically. Oh that's right...I'm with Oliver, not Flint. Thank all that is good for that!

"Oh...geeze. Oliver it's OK!" I yell, trying to calm Oliver down. He looks at me with wild eyes and I smile at him in regret.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't remember where I was at first," I apologized to Oliver. He put a hand to his (oh so well-muscled) chest, and inhaled deeply.

"Merlin, Katie," he panted. "Next time think before you scream. Thought you were being attacked or something."

"Well do you really expect me to not panic when I practically got..." I shuddered at the thought. Oliver frowned and pulled me closer, so that I was laying on top of him.

"But I'm glad you thought of me first," I smile, giving him a hug. I lace my fingers around his neck, and he grins at me.

"Time for breakfast?" he grins. I grin and nod. I'm starving!

"Good!" he says, getting up with me still on top of him. He juggles me in his arms before sliding one arm under my bum to support me. I grin over his shoulder. He's flirting back! Yay!

He sets me gently on the counter, and I let out a small yelp. Oliver looks at me questioningly, and I just blushed, trying to look cute.

"It's cold," I mumble. Oliver laughs and starts making oatmeal. I jump off the counter and make my way over to the table, where I wrap my Quidditch blanket around my shoulders and put my feet up on the table. I hate it when it other people do it, but I don't mind if I do it. I'm such a hypocrite.

"Oi! Get your feet off my table!" Oliver yelled as he walked into the room, two bowls in hand. He set one down in front of me as I lowered my feet to the ground. I pick up the spoon and smile at Oliver. Hmm. I think he likes me, so let's find out. Time for a little flirtatious fun, Katie Bell style.

I dip the spoon into the bowl and lick my lips, holding eye contact with Oliver before sliding the spoon into my mouth. I close my eyes and remove the spoon slowly. I pick up another spoonful, and repeat the cycle.

"This is really good," I say against the spoon. Oliver nods and focuses back on his breakfast. Bwuahaha. I finish my breakfast quickly, throwing seductiveness out the window. Out of the corner of my eye I see the stuffed lion dancing around on the floor. I giggle and look up to meet Oliver's eyes.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask him. He looks out the window, towards the direction of the park, and smiles.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"That'd be lovely. Just let me go change. You should as well," I say, nodding at his state of undress. Not that I mind him walking around half-nude, but I'm sure we'd get attacked by fans hell-bent on jumping Ollie dearest. They'd maul him for his greatness, and then torture me for being his roommate.

I run into my room and pull out a pair of faded, ripped jeans and loose tee shirt. I put a navy blue baseball cap on the top of my head, and brought my braid onto my left shoulder.

When I come back out, i see all Oliver has done is put a Puddlemere United shirt over his head and slide some flip flops on. Oh Oliver. So casual. Maybe that's why I like you. I can be myself around you, and you can be yourself around me. No fancy clothes here...though lately I have been attempting to look cuter than usual. I guess that's what I get for having a crush on him.

We apparate to the park and just start walking. We're about a foot apart, and neither of us is saying anything.

"So," I say. Maybe this will start a conversation.

"So," he reiterates. Dammit Oliver that's not how it works! You're supposed to start the conversation.

Crap, now I have to start a conversation. Think Katie, think!

"Hey look! Swings!" I exclaim. I run over to the empty swing set and sit down. Oliver walks towards me, a playful smile set onto his face.

"Come on, sit down," I invite Oliver over by patting the seat of the swing on my side. Oliver smirked.

"I'm a bit old to be swinging, Kates," he says. God, I love his accent. Have I already said that? Just making sure ya'll know that I LOVE his accent. Yup. Love, love, love that accent.

I look at him in mock shock/horror.

"One can never be too old to swing!" I proclaim loudly. Some nesting owls hoot angrily, and one of them flies away. Oh well. I turn back to Oliver, and see that he's taken a seat next to me. I grin at him and start kicking my legs.

Straight and bent, straight and bent. It's kind of silly how just a few leg movements can propel you into the air, and that even if you're still sitting on a black rubber seat with chains attached to poles keeping you n the ground, you feel like you're flying.

"You want to hear a secret?" I ask, turning to Oliver, whose swinging only barely. Meanwhile I'm over here, going as far back and as high up as I can go without falling off the swing.

"Sure," Oliver replies. I smile to myself and close my eyes.

"When I was younger, I used to think that if I got high enough into the air, and if I closed my eyes, I could fly. I'd go to the park with mum, and all I'd want to do was swing. I never wanted to play tag, or play on the monkey bars. I just wanted to swing,"

There really was no point to that story, but I just felt like telling him.

"Yeah. As a tike I always wanted to fly..."

"Oh right. You also wanted to be invisible didn't you?"

"Who wouldn't want to be?" Oliver grinned. I rolled my eyes and kept kicking.

"Honestly, Ollie, you're such a cheeky perv," I call out to him.

"Just a red-blooded man," he retorts.

"So, I'm a red-blooded woman, and yet I still have self-constraint," I yell back. He mutters something and I drag my shoes in the sand to stop myself.

"What did you just say?" I demand. He smirks and gets up.

"Nothing!" he calls over his shoulder. I jog up to his side and grab his arm.

"Come on, tell me!" I whine.

"No! Why should I?" he quips.

"Because you were talking about me and I deserve to hear what you said!"

"No you don't,"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

We walked briskly through the park, making a fair distance as he kept speeding up, trying to lose me.

All of a sudden I'm pulled into the forest and pinned up against a tree, a hand covering my mouth, and a really toned chest pressed against mine.. I look up and see Oliver looking around from the side of the tree.

"What's going on?" I ask, removing his hand from my mouth.

"Shh," he shushes me harshly. I give him a questioningly stare, and peek out from the side of the tree.

Twenty feet away, I see Flint approach...Lore?

"Hey there sweetie," Lore said sweetly, kissing Flint soundly on the lips. EW! Gross!

"What's the matter?"

"That bitch went off with Oliver," Flint ground out. What's going on here?

"Well it doesn't matter, cus you still have me, you know," Lore mumbles, kissing Marcus again. They deepen the kiss and I look away. Make it stop! Make my eyes stop burning! It burrrrrns! Flint snorts, and I turn back around. Don't want to miss the unfolding events now, do I?

"What happened last night?! You were supposed to keep Wood distracted!" Flint yelled. Guess he finally cracked. Wait...Keep him occupied?

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I hiss. Oliver shoves me into the tree even further and puts a finger to his lips. His brows are furrowed and I can tell he's waiting, because Flint and Lore might have heard me hiss. Uh oh...

"He dismissed me cus I made a comment about that bitch Katie," Lore said. What?! Why do people always talk about me behind me back?! Too chicken to say it to my face or something? Argh! I inhale angrily and I receive another push to the chest.

"Katie, be quiet!" Oliver whispers in my ear. He keeps his head bent next to mine, his hand on the other side of my face. I lean onto it, and he just stares at me, expression unreadable.

"Idiot! You were just supposed to distract him for one night! How hard could that have been?! But no, you have to piss him off and make him dump you. Good going, Lore," Flint huffed angrily. What are they talking about? Oliver and I are so going to have a talk after this. A long talk.

"Yeah well...way to lay it on and scare Katie away for good!" Lore huffed back. Oliver and I then heard a loud pop, so we can only assume that Flint disapparated. Oliver leans back and peers around the tree. He doesn't snap his head back so I assume it's safe to look. Clouds pass by overhead, casting darkness over us for a moment, before the sun peaks through again.

I peer around the trunk and see...Lore in a crumpled heap on the ground. Her shoulders are shaking, so I'm assuming she's crying...And it looks like she's gunna be there for a while.

"Stupid bitch Katie!" she yells. OK, that's it. I duck under Oliver's arm and jump out onto the sidewalk.

"Hello, Lore," I spit out her name like it's acid. Wait! It is!

"You!" She hisses from the ground.

"Better stop crying, your mascara is starting to smudge," I say coldly.

"You bitch. You're the reason Marcus and I broke up!"

"You were with Marcus?! You...cheated on Oliver?" My voice shook with anger. How. DARE SHE.

"Oh yes. Good shag, great kisser, but not as good-"

::SMACK::

I couldn't take it anymore. She was not insulting Oliver and getting away with it. Where is Oliver anyways?

"BITCH!" Shit. Ow. Shouldn't have looked away. She tackled my legs and brought me down to the ground.

"OK, so you want to play dirty?" I counter, holding her above me, staying just out of range of her claws. Damn, those things look lethal. I bring my knee up and rock backwards, flipping her over me. Hey, I didn't even know I could do that! Bwuahaha. I rock! Uh oh, she's getting up.

"You nasty little half-blood slut!" She screams. You've crossed the line now, Lore.

I reach back and shove my fist forward, where it collides soundly with the side of her face.

"Katie! Stop!" I feel Oliver hold me back. I don't even put up a struggle. I just fall back into his arms, looking at Lore's crumpled form on the ground.

Clouds overhead block out the Sun, and a cold wind blows through my hair.

"Come on," Oliver says firmly. Grabbing me by the arm, he pulls me past Lore, who is crying on the ground. I almost feel bad for her...But then again I don't.

He sits me down on a bench and sits down next to me. He hunches forward, looking at the ground. I feel a twinge of pain and put a hand to my cheek. I bring my hand back and see warm red liquid on my fingertips. Guess Lore did get a scratch in.

I stop examining my blood when I see Oliver put his face in his hands.

"Oliver?" I say his name meekly. He doesn't respond, he just runs a hand through his hair.

"Oliver?" I try again. What's the matter, Ollie? I hate seeing you sad...

"Oliver, what's wrong?" I ask, placing my hand on his thigh. His thigh jerks out from under my hand and I put it back in my lap.

"Tell me what's wrong! Please..." I plead with him. He sighs and I get down on my knees in front of him.

"Everything. I thought I loved her, and then all this happens and...God dammit Katie, I thought you would have been able to contain yourself!" He yells.

"What?" I ask. He's surely not trying to blame me for this?

"I thought you would have had enough sense not to touch her! Now she'll make up some cock-and-bull story and you'll be the one in trouble! What's gotten into you?" He demands. I stand up, looking down at him.

"Oh, PARDON ME for trying to defend your name. And if I'm not mistaken, YOU are the one that beat Flint into a bloody pulp last night!" I scream. More birds take flight at my outburst. The sky gets darker with each passing second.

"That was different!" Oliver yells, standing up to his full height. So now I'm looking up to him again.

"How so?!" I counter.

"Flint was hurting you physically. Lore was just doing it verbally. I can take the verbal abuse, Katie. I'm used to it now!" He bellows in my face. That's it. THAT'S IT.

"You think you've taken a lot of verbal abuse?! I've been getting it EVERY DAMN DAY since we got to Hogwarts! I've taken beatings from other girls in the halls because I hang out with you. They sent me hate mail, and when you weren't listening they'd hiss in my ear that I was a slut and I wasn't good enough for you. Well you know what?! I guess they're right!" I scream and storm off. Rain starts to softly fall, getting heavier and heavier with each step away from Oliver I take. Weather matches my mood today. It always does.

"That was then! This is now!" He yells after me. I stop in my tracks.

"You just don't get it do you?!" I yell, storming back over to him. The rain is falling heavily now, and my hair is starting to plaster itself to my face.

"I guess I don't! Enlighten me! Oh whoop dee doo! You got crap from everyone during school-"

"I STILL get it!" I shriek, whirling around on him. "When people find out that I'm your roommate they stay away from me, and only approach me to call me a whore, or a bitch, or to 'accidentally' push me into oncoming traffic! You don't know what it's like!" I scream. I can't tell what are tears and what are rain drops...

Oliver just looks at me. I can barely see his eyes, but I know they're looking at me.

"Why is it such a big deal that I punched Lore? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot. You love her!" I yell sarcastically. I see his lips move, but I don't catch it. Trying to redeem yourself?

"What was that, Wood?" I ask angrily, putting a hand to my ear.

"I said I don't love her! I never did!"

* * *

Ooh, CLIFFIE!!! Dont kill me! My day's been bad enough! Some skater elbowed me in the face, and during pe, someone stole 30 dollars out of my wallet ::sniff sniff:: but what goes around, comes around.  
  
::ahem:: anyways, I hope you guys liked that, and see! It IS a KBOW fic, for all you doubters. Sheeseh, think i catergorized it wrong or sumthin? Gotta have faith, people! Anyways, on to the hall of fame!  
-Heather  
-inu-kokoro  
-devilishly dreamy  
-paradise-uknown (haha, i LOVE reading your reviews! They're always so great. So here's your chappie! Maybe if you leave me another extra long review ch 14 will come up shortly...heheh...)  
-imrad  
-XTrueTillTheEndX (thank you! Im glad to know i'm loved!)  
-Crying-Pixie (happy friday!!)  
-CrackingUp (don't worry! they will! so just put....the gun.....down.....)  
-soccer-bitch  
-lindalee4  
-GypsyJade (even tho i think katie did a number on him....here ya go. have fun now, sweetie! ::hands bat back::)  
-Creepy Susie  
-SumeR'sGirl (yay! ducks!)  
-lia06  
-endlessromance  
-ShadowStar21 (DEEPLY disturbed, he is)  



	14. Love Lost Love Found

Ch 14: Love Lost Love Found

* * *

"So what, she was just a quick shag? Just someone you could take out all your primal urges on? Is that it?" I question him, poking him in the chest. He grabs my finger and tilts his head up so I can see his eyes. They look hurt...Oliver...

"I thought if I had her, then I could take my mind of you!" he says. I blink.

"What?"

"That's right. I like you. I've always liked you! But you're so pretty, and so flirtatious, I knew I could never be more than your roommate and your friend. So I picked up Lore. And you're right Katie. You hit the nail on the head. I only wanted her so I could try to get over you. But you know what? Now I just want you even more! And you hate me for it!" he yells, falling back down onto the bench, his face in his hands.

It takes me a moment of silence, but I finally process what he said.

"I could never hate you," I whisper loudly. He looks up from his hands, the rain running down his face, drops dangling on his eyelashes and chin.

"What?"

"I could never hate you," I say more confidently. His eyes widen as I take a deep, shuddering breath. It's now or never, Katie girl.

"I've liked you since our 4th year. But then, you were so obsessed with Quidditch, I just kept that little secret to myself. We both grew up, and you became Captain, while I remained Oliver Wood's 'friend' and Chaser. You were so enthralled with the sport, with the fans, that you never noticed how much I liked you. We moved in together, and I thought I was in Heaven. You were so kind, and so modest, and you were always there to talk to. Then you took me to that stupid engagement party, and you met Lore. I was so jealous, especially when I came home and she was wearing your shirt. I wanted it to be me in your shirt, not some girl you had just met," I pause to collect my thoughts. I thought this would have been harder, but once you get past the initial sentences, it just flows.

"So then I went to lunch to meet Flint, and I really thought he had changed. He acted sweetly, and was being so kind, and he acted like he cared. But that's all it was; Acting. Then when you came to save me last night, I was never happier. I thought I was going to burst from what I felt. You might like me Oliver, but I like you more," I say. I couldn't bring myself to say 't.

Oliver and I just look at each other. I try to take in everything about him. The way his jaw is set to show that he's listening, the way his eyes look when he's comprehending what I've said, the way his hair looks the same as always even though it's raining.

He stands up and looks down at me.

"Katie," he whispers my name. I smile weakly, and we engulf each other in a hug.

So here we are, hugging each other like there's no tomorrow, in the pouring rain, after a massive shouting match that I'm sure all of Western Europe heard.

"Oliver..." I whisper his name against his soaking shirt. He leans back and looks at me. I lean forward and press my lips to his. Not hard, but just really softly. He reacts immediately, and presses his lips back on mine. The kiss is gentle and slow, and I can feel something spreading through my body like fire.

We separate, panting softly against each other's faces. Wow...He's a really good kisser. I lean away from him, looking up into his eyes, and smiling a rueful smile.

"So are we good?" I ask.

"We're good," he says with a smile. I hug him again, and spring out of his arms. Looks like I'm turning back into a kid again.

"What're you doing now?" Oliver asks confusedly. And yes, I am aware that I've gone from pissed to even more pissed to emotional to sappy to childish all in about...20 minutes, but that's ok!

"Puddle jumping!" I respond. It's rained so suddenly and so heavily, that on the sides of the paths, small puddles have begun to form. I run up and jump in one, feeling the water splash up around me, reaching my knees. My shoes and socks are completely soaked through, but I don't care.

"Care to join me?" I ask as Oliver comes closer. He chuckles and shakes his head. OK then, you asked for it.

I jumped up as high as I could and came down forcefully, spraying myself and Oliver pretty well. Oliver looks angry for a minute before he rushes forward, stomping through the puddle after me. Hehehe, that a boy!

I squeal and try to get away but he grabs me around the waist and pulls me to him.

"Come on little piglet, let's go home," he says, his brown eyes dancing underneath the fall of rain. Wait, wait, wait. LITTLE PIGLET?!

"Who you calling a piglet?!" I yell angrily. He grins and kisses my cheek, but doesn't pull back.

"Just saying you're dirty like one," he whispers in my ear. The hot breath mixed with the cold rain sends shivers down my spine and I nod willingly.

"Damn right," I say arrogantly before skipping off down the path. I turn around and wink at Oliver before apparating to our apartment door. I pull out my key and Oliver appears moments later. I giggle, because we must look like drowned rats. Hey look! We're even forming a small puddle below us! Hehehe, we'll have to dry that up later...

I force my way inside and throw my shoes off. I hop around precariously on one foot at a time, trying to peel off my socks.

"Ooh! Ooh! I get first shower!" I yell before breaking into a run, headed for the bathroom.

"No way!" Oliver yells, grabbing me by the waist and tickling me. Not fair!

"That's not fair!" I gasp out between fits of giggles. I feel his hands leave my sides, and his head pokes out of the crack between the door and the doorframe.

"All's fair in love and war," he says dramatically before slamming the door closed.

"Stupid prat!" I yell through the door.

"I know you are but what am I?" he retorts. Oh, real mature Oliver. I fall into a fit of giggles and plop down on the couch.

OK, I've been sitting out here for five minutes, and already I hate sitting here, soaked to the bone. My pants are practically glued to my legs, and my toes look all crinkly and they're cold to boot!

"Hurry up in there!" I yell, looking at the ceiling.

"Just a minute!" he yells back. I sigh and stand up, casting a glance at the seat I was just occupying. Great, water marks. That can't be good for leather.

I snag a towel from the kitchen and use quick strokes to dry the leather off. Just as a finish, Oliver walks out of the steamy bathroom in track pants. Wonder where he got those? Hmm. Have to ask him later.

I make a run for the bathroom and slam the door behind me, stripping down as quickly as I can. My shirt and bra take a few moments to get off, just because they're sticking to me like a second skin, but the jeans prove to be a real problem. They were somewhat tight in the first place, and now that they're wet, they don't want to come off.

"Agh!" I cry as I fall over. Stupid pants!

"You OK in there?" Oliver asks. He sounds like he's on the other side of the door. I glance down quickly and see that it's not locked. NOOOOOO!

"I'm fine! No need to come in!" I yell in an assuring voice. At least I think it sounded assuring...

Must have sounded that way, because he doesn't come in. I sigh in relief and my stomach grumbles loudly.

"I'm hungry!" I yell as I remove my pants from my ankles.

"Alright! Dinner will be ready when you get out!" he yells back. Haha, that's all me and Oliver do; yell...and fight...and yell some more. And then we make dinner.

I take a really quick shower, and I shove my hair into a bun with some stretched out Alice bands. I would've used some of my new ones, but then they would have gotten all stretched out. Wet hair equals thick hair, and thick hair means stretched out elastics. It's complicated. Hehehe.

I sneak into my room unnoticed and slap on a tank top and some sweat pants before venturing out into the ! Dun dun dunnnn.

"Where's my dinner!" I demand as I turn the corner into the kitchen. Oliver looks up from our dining room, spoon in mouth.

"You didn't wait for me?" I asked in fake shock. Oliver shrugged. I seat myself across him and see a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of me.

"I didn't want to eat cold soup," Oliver mutters as I pick up my spoon. I throw him a look, and he just shows me a smug smile.

"Hardly the gentleman now, are you?" I ask, raising my eyebrows high and trying my best to give him the "I'm-superior-than-thou-art" look. I'm awarded with a snort of laughter.

Hum, spoons really are overrated. I'll just go for it.

"Nice," Oliver comments as I bring the rim of the bowl to my lips and drain it into my mouth. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and grin.

"Oh you know you like it," I say, winking at Oliver. I set my bowl down loudly on the table, and a thought strikes me. Oh no...He...What about...

"Oliver. Why haven't you been at Quidditch these past few days?" I ask, my voice sounding strained. I was trying to sound calm, but well, that just didn't happen. But seriously! What about Oliver?!

"I took a little time off," Oliver shrugged, then grinned at me.

"LIAR!" I yell. "I know that look! I've known it since we were 6 years old! Younger!" I splutter. Oliver breaks out laughing.

"Chill Katie. The field is going under renovation, not to mention Hart is getting married right about..." He looks at the wall clock, "Yesterday."

"You missed the wedding?" I asked in shock. What the hell did he do that for?

"Yeah. I'd rather spend time with you, and I had a feeling you'd need me,"

"Wait what? You had a feeling Flint was going to pull something?" I ask. Maybe he's just messing with my head...Then again, maybe not.

"Call it men's intuition," Oliver said wisely. I laugh out loud.

"And here I thought only women had intuition," I mutter. Oliver laughs again. Oh his laugh; so rich and hearty, not forced at all.

"Besides, Hart and I aren't exactly that close. The wedding was small, and his wife said he could only invite a few players. I wasn't one of the chosen ones, so I got to stay home with you," he tells me.

"And I'm glad you did,"

"OK, don't get too corny on me, Kates,"

"Shut it, Oliver," I mutter, chucking my spoon at his head. He ducks just in time and shakes his head.

"And here I thought you had better reflexes," Oliver mutters loud enough for me to hear. He stands up and takes his bowl into the sink. I take a deep breath in and whip around. Damn, that's one nice Gluteus Maximus. Hehe, I'm such a pervert.

Soon, I'm up, following suit. I hand my Oliver my bowl, and he puts it in the sink, turning the faucet on.

::CRASH::

I jump onto Oliver's back, nearly making him topple over as the room is light unnaturally bright.

"Thunder storm," Oliver mumbles to himself. I HATE thunderstorms! Well...I love them because they're so beautiful, but the sounds...they chill me to my bones.

"Oliver," I say his name shakily. Another flash of lightning fills the room and my fists ball around the material of his shirt.

"Come on, Kates," I hear Oliver whisper. He pulls out his wand and the lights terminate themselves, so we're walking in darkness. What the hell did you do that for Oliver?

I feel a hand enclose around mine and I step carefully as Oliver leads me...somewhere.

He pulls me down, and I reach out a hand tentatively. Oh, it's just the couch. I seat myself blindly, and- AGH!

I nearly yelp out loud when my rump touches something that's definitely NOT the couch. Oh Merlin, am I sitting on Oliver's lap? Ohhhhhhhh Merlin...

He wraps his arms around my waist and I feel something burst inside me. I'm not scared or questioning like I was with Marcus. I feel...safe. I lean back, and rest my head on his shoulder. He sighs into my hair, and all I can do and feel like doing, is snuggling into him.

"So Miss Kate. I hear we have to talk about something," Oliver said softly in my ear. I blink lazily. Whatchu talkin' bout Willis? Geeze, I need to stop watching Muggle television after 9PM.

"Oh?" is all I say in response. I feel his chest rise and fall in a deep, steady breath.

"What's going on between us?" he asks. Hmm, and here I thought it was obvious.

"Seems to me that it's something like this...You like me, and I like you," I say.

"So..." Oliver starts. He really has to work on being more direct and not beating around the bush!

"So what?" I ask.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that we have to promise that even if we fall out of...like with each other, we have to promise to remain friends!" I say.

"Right. Known you too long to just forget about you," he says, squeezing me tight against him before loosening slightly.

"I should hope so!" I reply indignantly.

Another flash of lightning, and I flinch in his arms, which again, tighten around me. But this time he doesn't let go.

"It's OK, Kates," he whispers in my ear. Oh...His hot breath on my ear feels so good and I'm getting this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it's kind of making me squirm.

"Oliver," I whisper his name. There it goes again! Squirmy feeling! Feels...kinda good, but awkward none the less.

"Kates," he whispers my name back. I turn my head, and for a brief second, his face lights up in the storm, and I can see his eyes focused on mine.

Darkness covers once again, but now I can tell he's right next to me, and he's moving closer. Oh my...

His lips meet mine, and I think I'm about to burst with happiness. I feel that familiar fire burn through my cheeks and flowing downwards, and I feel more warmth pool in the pit of my gut.

"Oliver," I groan his name against his lips and he pants back. I meet his lips again, and start pushing on him harder, creating some delicious friction between us. Merlin, he's a great kisser!

I feel his tongue trace a small path on my lower lip and I part my lips, and he takes the chance to "come in." I've never really French kissed anybody before, so yeah...Hopefully I'm not a bad kisser. Cus then that would be sort of embarrassing. You know what, YES! I do worry about these trivial little things! Life isn't always the bigger picture!

His tongue swirls around mine, and mine accompanies his in the dance. Our lips are crushed against each others, and for a fleeting second, I kind of wonder what would happen if I bit his tongue...OK, well it'd probably hurt, but I mean, it would be sort of funny. At least for me anyways.

I'm suddenly aware of Oliver's hands pressuring my sides. I think he's trying to get me to move...I shift my hips and move my left leg over a bit and ohhh dear. I'm straddling Oliver Wood! I start to pull away from him, but he cups my face holding our lips together.

It's weird. I'm so new at this, and yet, I feel so experienced. Like, I know what I want. I want Oliver. And right now, I want him badly. But I just don't know how far I should take it. I mean, I've always thought that I'd wait until marriage...and what the hell am I talking about. We're just kissing and here I am thinking about sex. Humph, better get my mind out of the gutter!

I shift against his pelvis, and am rewarded with a groan. We stop kissing and he just holds me there, as we pant in unison. A loud yawn escapes my mouth, and I close my mouth quickly. That was so rude of me! What if I had bad breath? I just yawned all over him! I have such 'great' luck when it comes to guys.

"Sleepy?" he asks me in a barely audible whisper. I nod vigorously, and then mentally smack myself. Like he can see me nod. Idiot Bell!

"Yeah," I whisper. These past couple of days have been way too stressful for me. I get off his thighs and move to his side. I snuggle up against his chest and his arm encircles around his waist.

I close my eyes, and breathe in the scent that dangles lightly on his neck. Mmm. Pine. Something's missing though...

"Blanket," I murmur, opening my eyes lazily.

"What?" Oliver asks groggily.

"My blanket; I can't sleep without it," I whisper. I hear Oliver sigh and I feel him move about next to me.

"Accio blanket!" he says loudly. I hear something rustle in my room, then hit the door soundly. Ooh, that's right. My door was closed. I hear Oliver curse under his breath, and I smile sheepishly. Once again, he can't see it, but it's the thought that counts, right?

"Alohomora!" he says loudly again. I can hear the door fly open, and the blanket comes flying out, landing on my lap.

"Yay!" I cry in triumph, clutching my blanket to my chest. What can I say, I'm a kid at heart. A kid that needs her blanket!

I feel the blanket being pulled out of my arms, and before I can protest, I find it being draped over our laps. I smile inwardly and curl on my side next to Oliver. His arm snakes its way down my back and his hand rests there gently.

"Thanks," I whisper, snuggling my head into his chest. Ooh, I can hear his heartbeat. Thump-thump...Thump-thump...thump-thump...

* * *

I'll post more later, guys! Gotta go! Bar mitzvah time! 


	15. Karaoke Time

Ch 14: Karaoke Time

* * *

Mmm...I stretch out on the couch, and unwrap my blanket from around my waist. Seems like I'm always waking up with my blanket tangled around me. Yawn...Mmm...Wonder where Oliver is? That's another thing; seems like I'm always falling asleep with Oliver, yet I always wake up alone!

I get up from the couch, and pad into the kitchen, my sweatpants rustling as I walk. That's what I don't like about sweatpants, is that when you walk, everyone can hear you coming a mile away. Definitely not the best outfit to wear for sneaking up on someone.

Oh gee, I see a note. Wonder what that could mean? Humph. Let's see where Oliver is now;

Kates-

Sorry I left before you woke up, but training has begun. But don't worry, its' only for two more weeks, and then I get a few weeks off for holiday. I'll be home around 5, so be ready to go.

-Oliver

PS- Don't ask- it's a surprise.

Grr! He knows I hate surprises! Well, I don't exactly hate them...just waiting for them.

OK, let's see what we have for food...Milk...OJ...cabbage...moldy cheese (that's GOT to go)...something that's...MOVING?!

"AHHHHH!"

What the hell was that?! Ew. I'll be having a word with Oliver later.

I shudder as I reach into the cupboard. Oh dammit, is this all we have? Instant oatmeal? Cuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss!

Eh, might as well. I'm broke, and I don't feel like changing just yet.

"2/3 cup milk or water, and microwave for 1-2 minutes on high. Ok, where is the measuring cup?" I ask myself, sifting through the bottom drawer. Let's see...One cup, half cup, ¼ cup, one cup (we have like 3 sets of measuring cups), ¾ cup...

"WHERE IS THE 2/3 CUP?!" I bellow. Stupid cup! I know you're in there!!

Eh, might as well settle with this 1/3 cup.

After snagging a bowl and emptying the powdered contents into it, I poured the milk in and slammed it in the microwave. Mmm...For something packaged and powdered, it sure smells good. I chance a glance at the ripped packet, and ooh! Apples and Cinnamon! Hopefully this won't suck.

"Oi! Katie! I know you're here!" I hear a feminine voice yell from the foyer. What the hell?

I peak around the corner, and see the green head of Alicia in my fireplace. Oh right, Floo Network.

"Yessssss?" I purr, coming closer to the fire.

"Can I come over?" she grins. I roll my eyes. Never her place, always mine.

"Oh alright," I agree.

"Want me to stop and get you anything from the coffee shop?" she asks.

"Mocha frap," I reply automatically. Oh no...Alicia? With caffeine?! Dear sweet merciful Merlin. Why this early?!

"Be over in 10," she replies before vanishing from my fireplace. I plop down on the couch, heaving a massive sigh. I'll never get used to the Floo Network and people's faces appearing in my fire place. Just the thought that someone could be just sitting there...watching you...It's creepy I tells yah! Creepy!

The microwave dings, and I pull it out of the contraption, nearly burning my fingertips off in the process. Note to self: when using Muggle microwaves, do not use ceramic bowls.

Blah, this is gunna be too hot to eat for a minute, but that's ok. I'll just eat fruit till it cools down. Mmm. Melon medley. But that's one thing I've never really understood. It's called 'Melon Medley,' and it makes sense because there's honeydew melon and cantaloupe, but...why are there grapes? Not that you find me complaining; I love grapes! But yeah...Kinda gets the brain juices flowing, doesn't it?

Hmm, I think my wonderful 2 minute breakfast is ready. OK, gross. It looks like slop but it sure smells good! Maybe if I just stir it up a bit. Right, that did NOT help. It's like chunky yet...Oh hell I don't know. But I'll eat it anyways!

Eh, it looks worse than it tastes. And there's the door. I take another spoonful, carrying the bowl to the door. Ugh. Starting to get gross. I tug open the door and leave, knowing full well that Alicia is following me into the kitchen.

"This sucks," I mutter, holding up my bowl of slop. I turn around and WHAM.

"Dammit Alicia! What the hell was that for?!" I demand, clutching my forehead. She just smacked me out of the blue! Maybe I should start reaching for my wand...She might have gone mental.

"Life's tough, get a helmet," Alicia says, shrugging. Mature. Real mature. And to think, she's been my best friend for...Geeze, going on 10 years now.

"Must I beat you with toothpicks?" I threaten her calmly.

"Beat me with toothpicks? Run for shelter! Hehehe. But geeze, Katie. Calm down! Just something I heard my young American cousin say," Alicia smiles, handing me my frap. Mmm...Frozen coffee in the middle of the morning. Most excellent indeed.

"Tell me how that works again," I implore her.

"Well you remember that mum was the youngest of five right?" She pauses so I can nod, then continues, "Well mum's sister Jone married an American named Richard. Leave 'em alone for a few years, and you got my cousin Anna-Lai,"

"Right," I mutter against the rim of the cup. Oh man, I love Galaxyknut coffee (AN: Yes, it's an extremely cheap take off on Starbucks, which is copyrighted, mind you). It's like there's a party in my mouth and everyone's invited! Hahah, I've always wanted to use that line.

"So where's your Scottish lover?" Alicia asks with a smirk. I rather dislike that smirk of hers right about now.

"If you mean Oliver, then he's at Quidditch, duh. But if you mean Payton..." I lead her on. Oh the look on her face is PRICELESS! Must. Not. Laugh.

"Katie!" Alicia screams, slamming her coffee cup down on the counter, splashing some over the sides. She curses under her breath and sticks her burned skin into her mouth, sucking away the pain. Yet another thing to point out, Galaxyknut has scalding hot coffee; drink with care.

"I'm kidding you ditz! Besides, Payton is Oliver's little brother!" I say in exasperation. Alicia quirks an eyebrow and a small, devious smile forms on the corners of her lips.

"He's seven," I mutter, taking a sip of my frappuccino. Mocha-y goodness!

"Ooh Katie. I didn't know you liked younger guys! And even then, seven is a bit of a stretch!" Alicia chides me. I close my eyes, taking another long sip.

"Toothpicks," I remind her off-handedly.

"Shutting up," Alicia says quite clearly. Hehe, like I said before, all of my friends know I'm serious when I make a threat.

"So, what are you and Oliver up to these days?" Alicia asks. Well...

"He said he had a surprise for me today, and that I should be ready by 5," I say. Wonder if she's picked up on 'it' yet.

"That boy likes you, you know," Alicia says, eyeing me wearily. I think the toothpicks are starting to get to her or at least haunt her.

"I know," I shrug.

"What?" Alicia shrieks. Um, ow?! I put a finger up to my damaged ear drum and shoot her a glare, but her glare is far worse than mine.

"We told each other how we felt just last night," I say as casually as I can. Ooh, I can tell Alicia is absolutely livid.

"And you didn't tell me sooner, WHY?!"

"You didn't ask," Hehehe, that should do it.

"KATIE!" She screams, rising from her seat.

"Sorry, I just didn't really feel the need to tell you. Plus I don't know if Oliver would have wanted me to tell or not,"

"I understand," Alicia says, sitting back down. Whoa. Double take. She understands?

"What?" I question.

"I understand. I mean, he's a shy boy. Well...sometimes," Alicia says. I nod in response. She knows what she's talking about! I clap for you!

"So what are you going to wear?" Alicia asks. I have to laugh.

"Are clothes all you think about?" I ask between giggles.

"Well yeah. Oliver kind of put me off Quidditch with all those game plans and strategies and trying to be tough like a boy. So it's only natural I start catching up on my girly side," Alicia shrugs, smiling cutely. She fits our store so well. Uh oh...

"By the way Alicia, why aren't you at the shop?"

"Fine, just toss me out of your flat after I bring you coffee," she sniffles dramatically, walking to the door.

"No! You don't have to go!" I yell after her.

"I can tell I'm not wanted here, so I'll just go. Goodbye forever!" She cries, closing the door, partway. Then she bursts back in.

"Talk to you later! Better start coming to work though!" she says, closing the door behind herself. Oh Alicia, You little weirdo.

"Crap, I didn't ask her what to wear," I mumble aloud. Eh. Jeans and a tee should be fine. If worst comes to worst, all he has to do is say I have to change!

* * *

Blah. I just spent the whole day reading romance novels in my bed. I even took a break to make lunch and put on a pair of dark denim jeans and a novelty shirt. Hehe, the shirt says 'Orange you glad to see me?' I love that shirt. T'was a gift from Ange.

Ooh, is that a tinkling of keys I hear? Oliver's home!

"Oliver!" I screech, sprinting down the hall and jumping on him.

"Hey Kates," he says, planting a kiss on my forehead. I guess ever since he said he liked me, I'm going into affectionate mode extreme.

"Hey! You're not sweaty! And you look nice!...You didn't go to Quidditch did you?" I say, stepping back from him to look him up and down. Oliver laughs and sets his navy duffel bag down.

"Yes I went to Quidditch, but I just showered and cleaned up there. Now, are you ready to go?" he asks, checking his watch.

"Alright. But where are we going?" I ask. Mmm, is that another new scent he's wearing? Smells like the ocean...Geeze, he has more scents than I do!

"You'll see," he whispers, holding me tight. I smile against his chest and concentrate on him. I feel a rush of wind blow through my hair, and the air grows considerably warmer.

"Oliver?" I ask, timidly opening my eyes. He loosens his grip, and grabs my hand, and starts leading me somewhere. Man, I don't even get to look around?

He leads me over to one blue door and...it's like a gigantic corridor of blue doors. How does he know where to go? Where am I?!

"Oliver!" I say his name impatiently. I tried to instill the "if-you-don't-tell-me-what's-going-on-right-now-I'll-hurt-you" tone, but how am I supposed to know if it works?

"You'll see in a minute," he says quietly, opening the door. What the-?

"Fred? George? Alicia? Angelina? What are you guys doing here?"

"Triple date, mate," Fred volunteers with a wink. His arm is around Angelina, while George has his hand on Alicia's knee. They're all sitting on a circular couch, across from a miniature stage.

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask, eyeing a few black box-type thingies up on the miniature wooden stage.

"Depends on what you think it is," Oliver says in my ear. Ooh, I didn't know he was that close. I manage to suppress my shudder, but just barely.

"But if you think it's Karaoke," Angelina starts.

"Then you're right!" Alicia yells happily. I look over at George, whose grinning apologetically. You gave her more coffee...DIDN'T YOU?!

Ooh, Karaoke? I turn to Oliver, and he smiles as he takes my hand to sit down next to Alicia.

"So whose first?" I ask.

"How about you go?" Oliver says, looking down at me. Sure, just take advantage of being taller than me!

"How about no?" I say, crossing my arms.

"George and I will go!" Fred volunteers. The twins grin at each other and bound up to the stage. Aww, how cute! They match! Both are wearing striped white and orange polos with their initials on it with some khaki shorts and sandals.

The boys busy themselves by flipping through the catalog of songs, and I turn to Alicia.

"You knew about this! Didn't you?" I hiss. Alicia just smiles.

"Some friend you are," I mumble, turning back to face the boys.

"Would you really want me to spoil the surprise?"

"YES!"

"Shh! Katie!" Oliver shushes me, putting his hand on my knee. I think I'm gunna melt. It's kind of weird that just a simple touch from him makes me weak in the knees each and every time.

"OK, everyone ready?" the twins ask in unison. We all smile and turn our attention to the boys as the music starts playing. Hmm...sounds familiar already.

"I see the crystal raindrops fall

And see the beauty of it all," Fred sings in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Is when the sun comes shining through

To make those rainbows in my mind," George continues in an equally deep, rich voice.

"When I think of you some time,"

"And I want to spend some time with you,"

"Just the two of us

We can make it if we try

Just the two of us, _just the two of us _(Ange and Alicia sing the repeat from their seats)

Just the two of us

Building castles in the sky

Just the two of us, _you and I_," The twins sing together.

The song continues and we all clap in time with the music, and when the song ends, the twins bow as one and the room is filled with our applause...and a cat call from Alicia.

"So who's next?" George asks, beaming from his spot next to Alicia.

"Oh me!" Alicia chirps, bouncing up to the stage and setting the track number. The music clicks on and a guitar and drum starts pounding.

"You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again," Alicia sings. Wow, she has a really great voice. Then again, she and I did take singing lessons a long time ago. We just did it for fun, but apparently she's been practicing!

"I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've met someone new  
Just like you  
  
You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you  
  
You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't I see  
  
You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you  
  
You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...." Alicia bows and beams around as we all roar with applause.

"Alicia that was bloody brilliant!" I exclaim, clapping a hand on her shoulder. Alicia just blushes and giggles a bit. Seriously, she should get a record deal or something.

"So, who's next?" Fred asks, grinning at me. What? Me? Noooooo way.

"Me?" I ask in a squeaky voice. The twins look at me with an evil glint and nod their heads vigorously.

"I'll go after Oliver," I say, wrapping myself around Oliver's left arm. I look up at him and his eyebrows are raised pretty high. What? Too cute to handle?

"You want me to go first?" Oliver asks. Did I NOT just say that?

"Yes!"

"...Fine," he says, disengaging my arm from his and standing up. Ugh, I cannot stress enough how cute that little tush of his is! Glad it's mine! Bwuahaha! Well...not officially.

I see him look through the catalog, and only a page or two in, he selects the number and punches it in to the machine. Guitar and symbols are heard at the beginning, strumming a slow, almost mournful tune. It reminds me of that Muggle band 'Linkin Park'. Oliver leans forward, spacing his legs apart, the microphone stand between them.

"When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lighting  
Tonight's fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical," he sings. Wow, for someone having such a thick Scottish accent, his voice sounds really deep and well...English.

"Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more." Aww, he's singing a threat. Stupid Flint. Hopefully the prat can hear this, wherever the hell he is.

"She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
  
Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my T's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
  
What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You come wasted  
  
When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down  
  
Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more."

Instead of bowing or anything, he just hops down from the stage and plops down next to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer. Fred and George are applauding him in the background, and I hear the girls talking about his voice. But I ignore them, and I gladly move towards him, and he kisses me on the forehead in reward.

"Will you be my official girlfriend?" he asks. OK, kind of out of the blue.

"Of course," I whisper, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"You do have an audience you know!" Ange taunts us. I lean back and stick my tongue out at her.

"Yeah, Katie. Better keep it PG-13, or else you'll get kicked out!" George jokes. I roll my eyes.

"Try to kick me out and I might have to hex you back to whatever rock you crawled out from underneath," I mutter. George's eyes widen and he leans forward.

"This is a Muggle Karaoke bar!" He hisses. What?! I whip around and see Oliver smiling sheepishly, shrugging.

"You could have told me, ya know! What if I had worn a Weird Sister's shirt or something?" I ask. Seriously! Why not just wear a gigantic sign that says 'WITCH' and see how many Muggles report me.

"I would have told you to take it off," he whispers seductively in my ear. I cough and smack his leg.

"So who's going next?" I ask nervously. Hopefully no one heard that tone he used. That would have been embarrassing...not that I'm ashamed of him in any way. It's just, usually when things like that happened around Oliver and I, even if it was Oliver who had done it, his fan girls would find a way to blame me and pour scalding bubotuber puss all over me.

"Well, it's either you, or Ange," Oliver says. Angelina and I share eye contact, and make a break for the mini stage. We both grab an end of the catalog.

"Dammit, Ange! I was here first!" I hiss. Angelina glares at me and tugs hard.

"Nuh-uh! I was here first!" She hisses back through gritted teeth. Ugh, it's like tug-of-war with a plastic bound notebook.

"Would you both quit acting like children?" One of the twins bellows.

"Yeah! That's up to Forge and I!" the other says. I can't help but start giggling, and Ange rips the catalog out of my hands. She sticks her tongue out at me, and I just give her a dirty look. We both can't hold out, and we start giggling again.

The whole thing starts up again, and after a quick few minutes, spent cuddling with Oliver, Angelina chose a song. Drums meet base in an upbeat tempo, and the song begins.

"I..was waiting all my life to know you  
(all about you)  
And now..I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue  
(I'm all about you)  
  
And in our minds, it comes so easily  
But theres a feeling comin over me  
I want to show you,  
But theres nowhere we can really be free  
Everybody's watchin'," She croons in a rough, but talented voice. Am I the only one in our little group not blessed with great vocal cords?

"Wouldn't it be good if we could be together  
  
Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run  
  
I try...to remember when I was just a child  
(In my roo-oom)  
And my...imagination used to run wild  
(I never knee-ew)  
  
Then nothing ever as it seems to be  
When a dream collides with our reality  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
Everybody's talkin'  
  
Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...  
  
Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...  
  
We, will run.  
Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa  
We, will run.  
Oh yeah yeah yeaah  
  
Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...  
TAKE ME AWAY!  
  
Take me away, (take me away)  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (Don't..Be..Afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...  
  
Run, whoa whoa whooaa  
I will run with you wherever you go  
Don't be afraid  
Let's runaway and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run," Angelina ended. She panted a bit, and we all stood and clapped. Agh, once again, everyone here is so vocally talented!

"OK, Katie! You're up!" Angelina says, pulling me out of my seat. No! I was just getting comfortable!

"Crap," I mutter. Everyone's songs have been all heartfelt and good! How am I supposed to know what to choose?

OK, opening up the first page...We have...112 to Garth Brooks. Eh, none of these look that good. Let's check out the next page; Ginuwine to Mandy Moore. Ooh! Mandy Moore! I love her! Let's see what songs they have...

Crush M-24

Cry M-25

Gonna Be Love M-26

Have a Little Faith in Me M-27

Help Me M-28

In My Pocket M-29

Only Hope M-30

Walk Me Home M-31

Hmm...It's between 'Have a little faith in me' and 'Crush.' Screw it, I'm going with Crush. I don't have to hit so many notes. Heheh, such a slacker I am.

I see a little keypad on an electrical box and I punch in M-24, and the lyrics line springs to life. Not that I need it, I know this song by heart.

"You know, everything that I'm afraid of  
You do, everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you," I blink back tears. I'm not such a great public speaker, and when I get embarrassed or something, my eyes will water. I hope I sound alright. I blink back some more tears and smile weakly at Oliver, who smiles back.

"I know, I should tell you how I feel  
I wish, everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you," I sing. Yes! No missed notes...yet! I close my eyes and get into the song – not to mention my eyes are STILL watering.

"You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes, you tell me things that I don't wanna know  
I just want to hold you  
You say, exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
  
Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
I got a crush, I got a crush on you  
You say, everything that no one says  
But I feel, everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you," I open my eyes and stare at Oliver, before going back to singing. This song is just so...me!  
  
"I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
  
I got a crush, I got a crush on you  
I got a crush, I got a crush on you  
I got a crush, I got a crush on you  
I got a crush, I got a crush on you," I fade out with the music in that last part, and I open my eyes and smile. Alicia claps loudly from George's lap, while George peeks around her shoulder, giving me a wink, and whistling loudly. Angelina is hooting from her seat, with Fred's hand around her waist, the other cupping his mouth where he's yelling things like 'Bravo!' and 'Encore!' while Oliver comes up to greet me.

"That was great," he whispers, pulling me into a tight hug. I close my eyes and squeeze him back. I don't suck! Yay! I separate myself from his arms and turn to my adoring fans.

"You like me! You really like me!" I say, putting a hand to my cheek, and trying my best to look shocked.

Angelina gets up and punches me lightly in the arm as we all exit the booth.

"That was so fun! Let's do it again sometime!" Alicia chirps, bouncing around George, who is smiling at her. Those two are so cute, just like Angelina and Fred, who are holding hands nearby. I don't think they're official yet, but they really should be!

"So now it's time for Kates and I to say our goodbyes," Oliver says, leading us out into the street. Wow, night fell fast! But it's only 7:30! And he wants to go home?

"We do?" I ask, giving him a confused look. He blinks at me, and I know to stay silent. I think he has something else up his sleeve.

* * *

lol, LONG chapter, despite that most of it was just lyrics and stuff. Oh well. Hope yall like it! ::looks around:: HALL OF FAME TIME!!!  
-CandyMoon  
-Crying Pixie (who DOESN'T like to puddlejump?)  
-lindalee4  
-endlessromance  
-J  
-ShadowStar21  
-sumeR'sGirl  
-Webster  
-Ihopeforanarchy (hope your party was fun. I know the bar mitzvah i went to totally rocked!)  
-freekofnature  
-GypsyJade  
-Creepy Susie  
-old school rocker  



	16. Doubts Near Christmas

Ch 16: Doubts Near Christmas

* * *

"Yup. We'll see you guys later!" Oliver calls, as we walk into the alley-way – most likely to apparate back to the apartment.

"Don't forget, Katie! No glove no love!" One of the twins calls after me. Wonder what that means. I look up at Oliver, and I can see he's blushing.

"What does 'no glove no love' mean?" I ask. He just blushes and turns away.

"I'll tell you later," he mumbles. I huff unhappily, and we continue to walk. He stops and turns around, looking over his shoulder.

"Hurry," He says, pulling me to him. I squeeze him as hard as I can, and close my eyes, feeling the familiar rush of wind through my hair.

"You can let go now," Oliver says in a strained voice. Oh right. I have him in a deathgrip.

"Sorry," I mumble, looking away. Hum, I never really noticed the other tenants at our complex. I only see that one old woman with her pet poodle, but that's it. Maybe everyone's at work, or is snogging or something. Or maybe...They wear invisibility cloaks...OK, I'm freaking myself out now.

"Katie? You coming in or are you gunna stay out in the hall all night?" Oliver asks. I snap back to attention and sprint inside, dead-bolting the door behind me.

"Something wrong?" Oliver asks me, eyebrows raised. I shake my head no, and he grabs my hand.

"Come on," he says softly, leading me towards the kitchen.

"Wow," I whisper in awe. In front of me, the table is set with red napkins and plates with silverware that glints in the dim light. A bouquet of red roses in a big glass vase acted as a centerpiece.

Oliver steps forward and pulls my seat out.

"Milady," he says, looking at me expectantly.

"Thank you, kind sir," I say, taking the seat offered. He pushes me in and I grab the napkin off my plate and placing it in my lap. Yes, even I have manners!

"Uh...Oliver?" I hesitate. I can't see him. The vase is in the way.

"Oh, right. Stupid me," Oliver stutters, and I see two hands encircle the vase, and move it to the side.

"Much better," I say, my eyes softening when I see his handsome face. I'm such a hopeless romantic. Heheh. Not that that's a bad thing!

Dinner goes by flawlessly quick, and I sit back in my chair. That was some brilliant steak and potatoes dinner, hmm, I should tell him that.

"Dinner was bloody brilliant, Oliver!" I say, patting my full tummy happily.

"Thanks," he replies, smiling softly.

"So is there any special occasion?" I ask on a whim. Usually there's always strings attached when it came to good food.

"Well, yes and no. First of all, I made the dinner just because I wanted to...but I guess it is a good time to tell you," Oliver said, grinning lopsidedly. Oh dear. I told you there were strings attached! I told you!

"Tell me what?" I prompted. Please don't let it be bad, please don't let it be bad!

"I'll be gone for three weeks straight. The club is touring around, playing friendlies against other clubs in an exhibition sort of thing," he explains. Phew. I thought he was going to say something like he didn't love me anymore. Things like that tend to happen to me.

"I wish I could come," I mutter selfishly. But nooooo! I have to go to work! Oliver smiled in sympathy.

"But you have work, Kates," he reminded me. Not that I needed to be, of course.

"I know," I muttered.

"Well, I should get to bed. I have an early morning tomorrow. Have to be out of here by 4," he said darkly.

"Harsh," I say, wincing out of one eye. Oliver gave me a knowing look and bent over my chair, kissing my forehead.

"Night Kates," he whispered. I huffed loudly. No kiss on the lips? Wow, I'm getting selfish.

"Night Oliver," I whispered back. I hear Oliver walk off and close his door, and I sigh, slouching in my seat.

After I finished casting a cleaning spell on the dishes, I climbed into my own bed. I can't say I wasn't a bit put off by his somewhat... 'cold' attitude, because well, it wasn't cool. But eh, like always, I'm probably just over reacting.

A little over a week and a half had passed, and all I had heard from Oliver were the scores I read in the local paper. It was kind of putting me off, to be honest. But then again, it must be hard being a superstar Quidditch player. Poor bloke probably doesn't even have time to find an owl.

Or so I thought.

The day started out as many others before it had. I woke up, had breakfast, went to work, and would read Witch Weekly after Alicia had thumbed through it. Usually I just scanned the cover, looking at the various teasers and pictures, but one in particular caught my eye.

Oliver and his mates were swaying, mouthing the lyrics to a pub song (although I couldn't make out which one it was), tankards raised high above their heads and...Some brunette was latched around Oliver's waist, grinning and every few seconds would wink seductively up at Oliver who smiled down on her.

Well isn't this just a WONDERFUL surprise. I exhaled out of my nose loudly, and mentally decided to wait it out. I'd just let it turn over in my head. There had to be a logical explanation about this. I'm just being jealous and untrustworthy!

The next few days passed painfully slow. Every day, the same old thing. Wake up, breakfast, work, lunch with the girls, work, home, dinner, bed. It was a cycle that one easily tires of. Man I can't wait until Oliver gets home and when Christmas break starts. Alicia and I have agreed to take a week off for Christmas to relax with family and friends.

So here I am, sitting alone in my bedroom, reading a romance novel (my fifth this month) and I hear a familiar jingle of keys. Oliver!

I jump out of bed and run into the living room in time to see an exhausted looking Oliver dropping his massive Quidditch bag and collapse on the couch. I bounded over and sat down next to him. Oliver had his eyes closed, and his head was rolled back. Not a very promising look. I bet I can fix that though!

"Oliver," I whisper before meeting his lips in a kiss. He groaned and smiled at me through half-lidded eyes.

"Hey, Kates," he said. Wow, he sounds exhausted. Maybe I should bring the picture of him and the girl up later...Or maybe not.

"How are you doing?" I ask. Just the standard drill, you know?

"Dead tired,"

"I read about your games in the newspaper. Witch weekly said you were brilliant in every single game, especially against the Holyhead Harpies. Glad to know those beautiful chasers didn't affect your game," I say. It sounded bitter in my head, but sounded like a joke when I said it. Oh well.

"Only one chaser could throw me off my game," he said, laughing.

"I know you're tired, but can I ask you something?" I query. Oliver's eyes widen so they're fully opened, and they told me to continue.

"Accio newspaper!" I say, raising my wand towards the counter where the newspaper floats over to us. Oliver quirks an eyebrow and grabs the newspaper out of the air.

"Who is that?" I say, trying to sound calm as I point to the smiling 'couple' on the page. Oliver groans and puts a hand to his face. Uh oh. I don't like the sound of this.

"Oliver?" I say his name fearfully. He sighs and removes his hand, so he's staring at the ceiling.

"Who is that, Oliver?" I ask even more timidly than before. Please don't say what I think he's going to say...

"She's the owner of the bar," he says. Really now...

"Then why'd you hesitate to say that?" I ask, a bit suspicious. Oliver turns and meets my eyes.

"You said yourself, I'm exhausted. It's hard to think straight," he murmurs. I look at him suspiciously. He narrows his eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I say quickly. He narrows his eyes even more and edges closer to me.

"Katie, don't you trust me?" he asks. His eyes glisten in the light of the room and I stare back.

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I was...jealous," I say, looking away. It's true. Crap, now my eyes are watering. Is it out of embarrassment? Or am I tearing up because of something else?

"Katie," he says, drawing me into a hug. He pulled the newspaper over and pointed at it.

"That's Denise Lawson, owner of the bar we were at the night. She tried to flirt with me, but I told her I was taken by a beautiful blonde chaser, so she settled for buying me and my mates a round of drinks 'cus I'm so devilishly good looking," he added, chuckling slightly. Man, now I feel like a complete bitch.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I hug his side. He smiles and strokes my arm.

"I'm just glad to be home with my girl," he says, kissing the top of my head. I snuggle into him tighter.

"I missed you," I say loudly. I missed not being held, not being kissed, and not seeing my attractive roommate/boyfriend everyday like I had done for the past few years.

"I missed you, too," he said back. I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back and craned his neck to kiss me. I brought my arm from behind his back and held myself up, leaning forward to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth a little bit, and I slide my tongue in between his lips. I smiled into the kiss as our lips met in tongue tangling bliss.

"Come on, bed time," he says, separating and standing up. Blast! Just when it was getting good. I got that stupid warm flip-flopping feeling in my stomach again. I held my hand up, and he enclosed his around mine, pulling me up.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" I pout. He pushes me ahead, and smacks me on my boxer-clad rump. I turn around in shock, and he just grins at me.

"Fine. Night night," I say, getting up on my tip toes and pecking him on the lips.

"Night Katie," he whispered, walking towards his own bedroom. I closed my door behind me and flopped on my bed. Wow...Oliver is just so...perfect. I love him so much...

I think out of all the many weeks I spent with Oliver, I've only had one bad experience, and it wasn't entirely his fault! It wasn't like a fight or anything...but well. Let's just have a wee bit of a flashback:

"Oi, another slow day as usual," I commented as I swept the floor of the shop. Alicia murmured something in response as she thumbed through a magazine.

"Well, we have our highs and our lows. We already sold a bunch of our new shipment to those veela twins the other day, so I guess it's time for us to have a low point before skyrocketing back up," Alicia said after she finished reading the magazine.

"I suppose so," I mumbled. Humph. I honestly don't see what men see in veelas! Sure, they are aesthetically pleasing, but they're about as thick as a tree trunk! The only people I've ever seen thicker, were Crabbe and Goyle. They were mates of that younger year prat Malfoy. Wonder what happened to that lot...

The soft tinkling of a bell was heard, and in walks a blonde woman, flanked by a small Asian woman – most likely Chinese. I stash the broom as Alicia greets the girls. They don't say anything, but proceed to walk in and finger some of the items. Humph, I rather dislike the silent types. It's sort of like saying that they're ignoring us, and that's not nice.

The blonde girl fingers a skirt, lifting up the pleats to see if it was a skort or a skirt, and then her eye catches mine.

"Excuse me, but you don't happen to be...Oliver Wood's girlfriend?" she asks. I blink at her, and nod. Her eyebrows furrow and she looks at me in disgust.

"How did YOU snag the hottest man in Europe?" she spits, placing her hands on her hips. Her companion sighs and sneaks out the front door. I would have laughed if I wasn't being dissed by some...random woman!

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say, narrowing my eyes. Humph. Who does she think she is? Coming into MY store and disrespecting me!

"Like you don't know,"

"Actually, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me," I suggest bitterly. Let's hear what this jerk has to say.

"I was just asking, how some filthy sewer slut such as yourself could have bagged the sexiest, sweetest man who ever lived." She did not...Oh wait...SHE DID.

"You know nothing about me OR Oliver, so I suggest you get out of my store, before you regret it," I threaten. She sneers and brandishes her wand out of her TACKY handbag and points it at me. Want to play the hard way do you? I raise my own wand out of the back pocket of my jeans and point it at her.

"I'll give you one more chance to leave my store," I hiss. She narrows her eyes and takes in a breath. Oh what's that? TOO SLOW!

"Expelliarmus!" I yell. Her wand goes flying out of her hand and smacks against the front door. She looks over her shoulder at her wand, and I put mine back in my pocket.

"Leave," I command. She turns back towards me and spits. That's it.

I stride up to the bitch and punch her as hard as I can. She crumples to the ground, clutching her nose. From the satisfying sound it made, I'd say it was broken. Heh.

"You'll pay for this!" She screeches between sobs as she crawls out my door. The door closes solidly behind her and I turn to Alicia, who had watched the whole thing in silenced shock.

"No I won't," I say, grinning at Alicia. Hmm. She's starting to look like a guppy. Maybe I should offer her some water...(End Flashback)

At last! It's here! I bound out of my room and burst through Oliver's door. He sat up, propped up on his elbows and the faint sunlight streaming in through the windows illuminated his toned skin. Oh so drool-worthy roommate and boyfriend of mine.

"What?" he asks groggily. Oh right. I came in here for a reason.

"It's Christmas!" I screamed, running over and tossing myself on his bed where I proceeded to bounce on his mattress. He laughed softly and pulled me over to him.

"Happy Christmas then," he whispered, kissing me on the lips.

"Ewww! Morning breath!" I commented playfully, waving a hand in front of my face. He smiles at me and pushes me off the bed. Hey! That actually hurt!

"Heyyyyyyy," I whine. But of course, being the spoiled brat I am, I refuse to move. Oliver kicks off the bed and stands over me, his hands on his hips.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asks, smirking. Ooh! How about you let me roam my hands over those rock hard abs of yours! Growl! Ah! Bad Katie! Bad!

"Help me up?" I prompt, grinning widely. Oliver snorts and holds out a hand. I gladly accept it and he pulls me to my feet really quickly, and wraps a hand around my waist.

"You want to go get cleaned up?" he suggests. I nod. I hate morning breath! Yuck!

He leads us into the bathroom, and I grab an alice band, securing my hair behind me. He turns on his tap, and I quirk an eyebrow at him.

Well, I won't go into detail, but three minutes later, we were both pretty much frothing at the mouth and skin. But hey, this is what you get when you have speed-brushing and face-washing races!

"So, you want to try that kiss again?" Oliver says, smiling softly. I giggle and shake my head.

"I'd rather open my presents," I admit. Hey, at least I'm being honest! And I can't help it that I'm a kid at heart! Oliver rolls his eyes and let's me run out of the room.

Underneath our modest Christmas tree (That Oliver and I decorated ourselves, sans magic), scarce few packages sat. I recognized one as the book for Oliver, but none of the others.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks. I blink at him, and then dive-tackle the presents. One particularly large present catches my attention, but Oliver coughs loudly from behind me.

"You sick or something?" I ask, turning to face him.

"No. Just open that one last," he says, sitting down on the couch and picking up a present. I nod and pick up another present.

"To TieKat, Love Gred and Forge," I read aloud. Should I be scared?

I rip open the red and gold (Ha! Gryffindor colors!) paper and see an assortment of goodies from their shop. Haha, Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes (AN: I couldn't think of the real name or if that's right or not, so bare with me please), Canary Creams, and a bunch of other things I've never heard of before. Ooh, this should prove to be fun. I look up and see Oliver holding up a similar package. Darn, there goes test subject number one. Oh well, there's always others!

I set the package aside, and turn to another addressed to me. A lumpy, purple square. I pick it up, and it wilts in my hands. Oh dear...clothes. Probably from Alicia. What?! From Ange?! Noooooo! She HAS joined the dark side! Whyyyyyyyy?!

Oh well, might as well open it. Cautiously running my index finger under the tape, the wrapping paper falls apart in my lap. Oh no. It's worse than I thought. I pick up a lacey black tank top, and eye the lacey boy short underneath. A little pink note flutters down, and I snatch it up.

'Kate-

Thought you might want a new set of jammies. I hear black doesn't show 'leaks' at all. Happy Christmas!

-Ange'

Agh! They STILL haven't forgotten about the popsicle incident!

"What's that?" I hear Oliver ask. I lower the cami and see Oliver staring at me, an eyebrow quirked. Oh dear. Blush coming on!

"Nothing!" I squeak, shoving the skimpy shirt back down into the wrapping paper and shoving it aside and picking up Alicia's present.

Yes! This gift is solid! I love solid gifts. So much better than soft ones. Hehe. Let's see what she got me.

I shred open the paper and see a stack of books. Another pink note flutters out and I peak down at it.

'Katie-

I know you were running low on romance novels, so I took the liberty to get you a few new ones. Enjoy! Happy Christmas!

Love,

Alicia'

Aww. How sweet. How did she know I was reading romance novels and that I was out? Hmm...I'll have to ask her later.

I look up at Oliver, and he's...showing me the front of some green boxers.

"What'd the girls get you?" I ask. Oliver clears his throat nervously, and turns the boxers around. I bust out laughing at the sight.

"Quidditch Studmuffin?" I ask between laughs. He lowers them onto this lap and shakes his head sadly.

"The worst thing is that's not the only one!"

"Really?! Show me!" I squeal, rocking back and forth in anticipation. He lifts up a pair of blue cotton boxers that has a little keeper flying around chasing a quaffle back and forth between three rings, then he lifts up a pair of white silk boxers and flips them around to reveal-

"Sex On Legs?! Hahahahah!" I laugh, falling over on my side, my stomach convulsing with laughter. Oliver blushes and shoves the boxers back in the box and huffs in annoyance. Poor Ollie, but I can't help it! Those girls are so bad!

I crawl up on the couch next to him and throw my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm only laughing cus those boxers were obviously made for you," I purr in his ear. Wow, I really should NOT have had that eggnog before I woke Oliver up. Tee hee.

Oliver looks at me, looking dubious of my comments.

"I'll take my kiss now," I whisper in his ear. He shivers and turns and meets my lips, his hands wrapping around my waist and bringing me on top of him. His hands roam under my loose Quidditch shirt and I feel a finger going up and down my spine. Wow, that feels really good. Mmm...

"Oliver," I pant his name against his lips. He smiles and kisses me a bit harder. I kiss him back even harder and lean away.

"More later. But can I open my present NOW?" I ask impatiently. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Oh alright,"

"Besides! You still need to open mine!" I say, getting up from his lap and handing him the heavy book.

"Oof!" he groans. "What'd you get me that's this heavy?" he asks. I wink and sit down on the floor. Now let's see what Ollie got me. Hehe.

"Wow, Kates! This is...wow!" He sputters. I look up and he's flipping through the book.

"Hope you like it, it cost me a fortune," I comment as I begin the slowly tear the paper open. I have to make this last so I can torture myself and make it that much better.

"Kates...you shouldn't have spent so much on me," he says softly.

"Oh come off it, Wood. You would have done the same thing!" I say. Heh, that shut him up!

* * *

Okay. First off, I'd like to apologize for that last chapter. I know it sucked, and I know it pissed off a lot of people because I wrote out ALL the lyrics. But all I have to ask is this; 'Was it THAT big of a deal to have to scroll down just a little more?' (sorry..havin a bad week again - forgive the sarcasm) and yeah...Katie is a virgin, and no, the story taint over till the fat lady sings!! And i'm not talkin bout portraits here! Hum. Onto the hall of FAME!  
-PhyrePrincess (Thank you! #200!!!!)  
-Amanda (Hey, i needed some filler material. Not everything is exciting as can be! but thanks for reviewing!)  
-lindalee4 (i know! Yay for me!)  
-Megan (aww, im so happy to know im a fave! it means a lot to me!)  
-Katie (thanks for being such a consistent reviewer, and yeah, katie still has her v-card ::wink:: lol)  
-Doodleflip (thanks, i like the way i portray him too )  
-Sreeeti (thanks! and i totally understand. exams suck! hope you do well tho!)  
-leeza (Sorry to disappoint. i didnt like the last one much either. hope this makes up for it!)  
-um.ink (haha, chocolate so rocks. its keepin me awake...AND sane :-D)  
-Creepy Susie (you're starting to make me crave kudos bars! LOL)  
-Paradise-Unknown (omg, your reviews and your songs....they rock SO hard. I've been having a tough few weeks and i swear your reviews always get me smiling. so THANK YOU!)  
-Old school rocker (Thank you for being one of the few that understood why i wrote out the songs. THANK YOU!!)  
-sumeR'sGirl (they were too busy dancing to have many drinks ::shifty eyes:: err..yes...thats right.  
-soccer-bitch (you're so consistent! i love it!)  
-lia06 (glad you liked it! hardly anyone else did ::tear:: )  
-endless-romance (fefe dobson! and i forget the tune right now...but thats ok! thanks for reviewing tho!)  
-Crying Pixie (we must edumacate those friends of yours and TEACH them the JOYS of puddlejumping!!!! oh..and im so joining that club)  
-devilishly dreamy (yup, it was just an act, and i love that term! Spiffing! hahaha, great!)  
-ihopeforanarchy (i hope this chap makes your finger feel better :-D)  
-ShadowStar21 (thanks for all the reviews and here's the latest!)  
-silly bandit (cuteness ahoy! bwuahaha!)  



	17. In The Arms Of An Angel

Ch 17: In The Arms Of An Angel

* * *

Oh wow. I finished tearing open the packaging and there's a wicker picnic basket in front of me.

"What's this?" I ask. Well I know what it is, but like...what are we going to do with it?

"A picnic basket. You and I are going to have a Christmas Brunch together," he says. I smile and engulf him in a hug.

"Reeeeeeeally?" I ask. Oliver smiles and nods.

"Oh! I better get ready!" I screech as I sprint off into my room, Oliver's laughter piercing the air after me.

I emerge from my room a half hour later sporting white capris and a red and white checkered tube top, my hair in loose waves. Damn those girls and their negative girl affect on me! Anyways, Oliver has the book resting on his lap, and he looks like he's ready for a storm. He has a thick sweatshirt on, and long pants made of a heavy looking material. He looks up and me and raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to be a bit cold?" he asks. I flutter my eyelashes at him and strut over, my white sandals clicking against the floor. I sit in his lap and put my arms around his neck.

"Not if I have you to warm me up," I say. Oliver laughs softly and I break my pouty lips into a smile.

"Nah, I was thinking of just casting a warming charm on myself," I say.

"Ready to go then?" he says, picking me up wedding-style and looping the picnic basket handles under his arm. I giggle and snuggle into his neck as he carries me to the door. But of course, these things never last long, and I'm dropped to the floor like a salad with worms in it. OK, ew. Where did that analogy come from?

Together, we apparate to the park, and he leads me towards the very center of it. Damn, never knew it went THIS far in. We've been walking for almost fifteen minutes straight on the path, and it's growing quieter and quieter. Just beyond the trees I can see the rim of something shiny and blue. Another lake?! This park must be HUGE!

"Here we are," Oliver says, setting the picnic basket down at the edge of the lake. Green grass shows through the sparse amount of snow on the ground and I'm VERY glad I cast that warming spell before I left. Hehehehe.

Awwww! Look! Ducks! I bend down and hold my hand out, but the pure white ducks just quack and swim away. Oh well. I turn around and see Oliver laying down on the blanket, which by the way, is COVERED in goodies, and is patting the ground next to him, beckoning me to sit down.

"Oh Oliver! This looks great! Did you make it?" I ask, surveying the layout in front of me.

"Thanks! But no, I had a little help," he admits, turning on his side and placing a hand on my bare hip. I smile and pick up a strawberry and slide it into my mouth, Oliver's eyes on my lips the whole time. He gulps and picks up a sandwich. I can't help but laugh. It just reminds me of this one romance novel where this couple is eating in the kitchen, and they both eat strawberries and well...we all know how that ends. But it's just funny because I ate the berry and he picks up a sandwich! OK it sounded funny to me, so you can just shut up!

So after an hour of slow munching and chit chatting, we packed it up and trudged back to our flat. It was really interesting, because on our way, it starts to snow! And since I cast the warming spell on me, I can't really feel it. But it was really awesome to see the snow flakes drop on my hand and disintegrate without feeling the piercing cold. Fascinating indeed!

"Oh yeah, Katie. The girls told me that you are supposed to go over to Alicia's flat right about now," Oliver reminds me, not meeting my eyes. What? Now? But...aww fine.

"Alright. But I'll see you later right?" I ask getting up on my tip toes and pecking him on the cheek. He turns and smiles at me, cupping my face with his free hand.

"Of course," he assures me. I smile back and concentrate and close my eyes. Alicia's flat. Alicia's flat. POP. And here I am.

"Katie! Happy Christmas!" Alicia greets me as she opens the door. I smile back and look around her shoulder to see Fred, George, and Ange sitting on the couch, steaming mugs of something that smells REALLY good in their hands.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" I say loudly as I drop my bag on the floor and kick it out of the way. I'm so delicate with my things. NOT.

I squish in between Ange and Fred, much to their dismay, and throw an arm around them.

"Gred! That gift package looks amazing!" I say to Fred. Hehe, I love playing along with their Gred and Forget thing occasionally. Other times it just gets tiring. But not today!

"Oh and Ange...I will get you for that," I say, narrowing my eyes at my friend who just smiles evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asks as she sets a cup in front of me. I snort and shake my head. She was probably in on it too, she just wants me to say it aloud in front of the twins.

"Nothing," I murmur as I hold my cup on my thigh.

"So what did the twins get you girls?" I ask, turning to Alicia (who just sat down on the arm of the couch next to Ange) and Ange. The girls immediately look down into their cups, like they're looking through the tea leaves. Ahh, good old Professor Trelawney. Such a character. But what gives the girls away is the fact that they're blushing uncontrollably.

"Just, you know. Stuff," Ange admits uneasily. I look over and the twins look at each other with smug grins. OK, maybe I don't want to know...

"Hey Katie! Are you going to drink or not?" Alicia chimes in suddenly. Oh right, I have some...tea or something to drink. I raise it to my lips and drink the warm liquid down. Mmm, I can feel it easing down my throat and warming my insides. Delicious, but yawn, I'm feeling kind of tired now.

"Good, no?" Alicia says, motioning for me to take another sip. Might as well since it tastes pretty good.

I set the mug down on the table and see everyone looking over at me.

"What? I'm just feeling a little tired," I say, stifling a yawn with the back of my hand.

"We know, Katie-" I don't really hear the rest of her sentence, because I have the strangest urge to lay my head down...and sleep...

"Oh! She's awake!" I hear a feminine voice call out. Wait! Where am I? Oh right...

"Dammit Alicia! Quit giving me sleeping drafts!" I screech, sitting up. My visions sharpens and I see the girls standing over me, the boys no where in sight. Alicia is smiling sheepishly, and Angelina is quaking slightly with silent laughter. What is so funny?

"What time is it?" I demand, looking around her modern apartment.

"7:30," Ange answers, glancing at her red wristwatch. What?! How long have I been asleep?! I jump to my feet and look around, seeing that darkness had already begun to settle over the city.

"Easy Katie," Angelina says, frowning slightly.

"Don't tell me to take it easy! I just slept through half a day! I still need to go see Oliver!" I really don't know why I added that last part. Well, yeah I do. I just feel like I should be at home spending time with Oliver on Christmas. But nooo. I'm over here, being drugged! Agh!

"There's a perfectly good reason we gave you that sleeping potion," Alicia says. I whip around and stare at her. She takes a step back in fright. Heh. No one messes with me when I'm angry.

"Oh really? Because it'd be GREAT to know!" I yell.

"We just didn't want you to leave before you should. Oliver told us to keep you busy until a certain time, so that's what we did," Angelina yelled back. Wait...Oliver is behind this? He joined their side too!? NO! This must be some plot of You-Know-Who! Oh wait...he's dead...I knew that. Thank Merlin for Harry Potter!

"Now, if you'll stay calm, Alicia and I will help you get ready," she says. I blink. Ready for what?

"Ready for what?" I ask. The other two share a knowing smile and each take an arm.

"Just for dinner, that's all," Alicia assured me, grinning with her eyes closed as I was led into Alicia's closet.

Damn. I forgot, Alicia is a shopaholic. I mean for Pete's Sake! She has at LEAST 50 pairs of shoes! Most are high heels, but there are some fashionable tennies. And on the left side of the closet were the various bottoms. She had skorts, skirts, pants, capris, shorts, jeans...Every bottom in every color imaginable. And of course, it was likewise on the right side: Tanks, spaghetti straps, long sleeve shirts, tees...in tons of styles and colors and designs. I can't help it. I'm jealous.

"So...did he say how I was supposed to dress?" I ask suddenly. Wow! She even has billions of handbags too! Now I'm MAJORLY jealous.

"Dressy!" The girls chorused, smiling at me. I laughed and shook my head. These two are as kooky as I am. Hehe, that's a funny word. Kooky.

"Andddddd I have just the dress for ya!" Alicia said. Angelina beamed at me and nodded. I'm beginning to wonder if their faces are stuck in a grin. I mean, they've been smiling at me nonstop since I woke up!

"Angelina, if you would," Alicia said regally, looking at Angelina. Ange just blinked and looked at Alicia. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Blindfold her!" Alicia cried. Angelina laughed and put her hands over my eyes. The warm pressure on my eyes felt interesting, especially since I had my eyes open, but all I saw were slits of light.

Suddenly, I hear Alicia muttering a spell I have never heard before. I feel the constriction of the tube top melt away and replaced by cool air and a very light, airy material. I felt my capris disappear also, and something fan against my thighs.

"OK, Ange, let's let her see it," I hear Alicia say. The warm pressure is removed from my face, and I open my eyes. Wait, when did I close them? Weird. My eyelashes fluttered against the skin of my cheeks and eyelids and I see Alicia standing there, looking slightly awed. She smiles serenely at me and steps aside, revealing a full length mirror behind her. I gasp, and put hand to my mouth. I look stunning!

A dark blue gown caresses my body and runs down to the floor, covering my feet. I turn slightly and see that the back is longer, making the material fan out behind me. Ties hold it up behind my neck, while the actual neck of the dress plunges deep between my breasts. I laughed in spite of myself. I shouldn't be too shocked. After all, it's Alicia and Ange that are dressing me.

I lift up the hem of my dress to a little below my knee and see strappy navy heels on my feet, long ribbons criss-crossing and tying near the center of my calf.

"You like?" Alicia asks. I turn to her and engulf her in a hug. Of course I like it!

"Like it? I love it!" I say. Over her shoulder I see Angelina leaning on the door frame, nodding in approval. I hug her too and turn back to my reflection.

"Something's missing," Ange says from over my shoulder.

"A few things actually," Alicia adds. I shrug internally. I think I look fine.

"I got hair," Angelina says suddenly. She stalks over to me and picks up a handful of hair, running a brush through it. What the- Where did she get that brush?! Hmm...Probably transfigured something. That always was her best subject.

"Fine. Then I get makeup," Alicia says, sounding slightly huffy. I smile at my two friends. They really are my best friends; taking care of me in my best and worst times. I need to find a way to repay them...

Needless to say, 10 minutes later, I'm looking better than ever. My hair is done up in curls, with cute CZ pins holding up small chunks. My makeup is overall very subtle; the black eyeliner being the most noteable. And of course, as a finishing touch, Alicia adds a silver drop necklace; a deep sapphire dangling off the chain.

"So how do I look?" I ask, standing up and spinning before the girls. They applaud ceremoniously and smile and nod.

"Drop dead gorgeous," Alicia supplies.

"Stunning," Ange adds. I smile at the compliments. Even though I'm somewhat of a tomboy, I still love getting all dolled up. Haha, I'm so hypocritical...or would that just be schizophrenia? I'll have to look into that.

"Oh dear! You should be back by now!" Angelina cries suddenly, staring at her red watch.

"Quick! Apparate to your apartment! And be sure to tell us how your night goes!" Alicia yells as I dash out of the closet and into the living room, grabbing my handbag.

I close my eyes, and when I open them, I'm facing the door to my apartment. Heh, kind of nervous. Don't know why. Just am. I breathe in deeply and knock on the door. The door opens seconds later. I smile as I see Oliver standing in the doorway donning black slacks and a red button down long sleeve shirt, a gold and red tie covering the buttons.

"Don't you look handsome," I comment, stepping forward and toying with his collar.

"And don't you look beautiful," he says softly. I smile even wider and hug him, nestling my head in the crook of his neck.

"So what's the occasion?" I ask, breathing against his neck. I feel him shiver in response and I close my eyes. Gosh I love his cologne.

"I'll tell you later, but right now, I want to show you something," he says, pulling away and grabbing my hand, leading me to the balcony. Wonder what he's going to show me.

The glass door slides open and I see a small table, with candles set in silver, casting dim, romantic light on the silver and white ceramic settings.

I started to walk over to examine the table, but Oliver held tight onto my hand. I looked at him questioningly, and find that he's grinning...and holding a broom. I recognize it immediately as the Firebolt he got after he left Hogwarts. I think he was a little envious of the speed Harry displayed when he got a Firebolt.

"Not just yet. First I want to take you out for a night ride," he says, mounting the broom. Times like these I'm happy that warming spells last for 24 hours. He nods for me to join him, and I mount the broom so that I'm sitting in front of him. Oliver pulls me back so my back is pressed into chest, and he wraps his arms tightly around my stomach. Agh! Not the stomach. Suck it in Bell!

"Katie, you look great. You don't have to hold your breath," his breath tickles my ear as he whispers those words. I sigh and exhale, letting all my "flab" hang out. I know I'm not fat, but my skin bunches when I sit down.

"That's better," he whispers. I gasp softly as I feel his lips brush lightly over the skin of my neck. I close my eyes, and all of a sudden, I feel my feet leave the ground. I look down and see that we've left the ground and we're flying over the street.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and I can feel him smile into my neck. The broom speeds up and my eyes begin to water a little as the wind whips around us. Most everything has become a blur and I feel his arms close around my waist even tighter.

We fly for what seems like forever. His arms around my waist, the wind whipping through my hair, my eyes screwed shut. It's funny, ever since I saw this one muggle movie...

I hear Oliver laugh as I extend my arms out to my sides.

"I'm the Queen of the World!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I think Oliver said something, but I couldn't tell. The wind is just so loud. I'm sure my hair is a mess, but I really don't care. It's like that one saying...You've got a keeper when you can go to him in sweatpants and baggy shirt, makeup smeared, and your hair a mess, and he says you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. That's how I feel around Oliver.

The wind stops whipping and I open my eyes to see we're hovering over a cliff, the reflection of the moon dancing across the waves of the ocean.

"It's beautiful," I whisper. Oliver rests his head on my shoulder, and I turn to see his face. His eyes are sparkling and he's smiling softly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he whispers. Then he leans forward slowly and our lips meet in a slow, gentle kiss. He's full of surprises isn't he? This has been the most gentle to date. We separate and I look into his eyes. They're so dark. It's probably just the light.

"Ready to go back?" he asks in a whisper.

"We just got here!" I whisper back. It's weird, but it just feels like we should whisper. The waves crash below us, and the air tastes and smells salty. It's really nice.

"I know, but I have something at home waiting for you," he whispers. The broom turns, and we pick up speed, heading back to our flat.

On the way back, I lean back into his chest while his hands rest on the broomstick between my thighs. He's kind of close to...um, an area, but he's not doing anything. Part of me is thankful, but part of me wants him to do something. Don't know what, but...something.

I close my eyes and just breathe slowly, letting my mind wander to what it is he has at home.

"We're here," he whispers in my ear as I feel solid ground beneath my feet. I open my eyes, and see the same place setting. We hop off the broom, and he leans it against the wall, then bustles over and pulls a chair out for me. I smile and sit down and he pushes me in. I expect him to sit down, but he just stands there by my side.

"Oliver?" I say his name in question. He's staring at the ground, his hands in his pockets.

"Katie- I-," he starts. He opens his mouth, but closes it again. I smile to myself because once again, he looks like a guppy.

"Well come on Oliver. Spit it out," I prompt him. Oliver smiles nervously and...Oh my God...

Oliver bends down, kneeling on one knee. He reaches into his pocket and draws out a blue velvet box.

"Katie Bell, would you marry me?" he asks, revealing a stunning diamond set in silver. Oh God. Oh God. My heart just skipped a beat. My chest is constricting and my breathing is getting shallow.

"Katie?" Oliver asks, starting to get up. That's it. That's all it took.

Like a dam being broken, I burst into tears and launch myself at Oliver. We topple over and I sob into Oliver's neck as he adjusts himself on the ground.

"Katie?" he asks again. His tone is unsure, and I want to cry even harder. I don't want to make him feel bad. Ever.

"Of course I'll marry you!" I squeak out. Oliver exhales a huge breath and squeezes me to his chest.

"I love you," I whisper as I stop my crying. He squeezes me even tighter to him, and I hear a few bones in my back crack. Ooh, that felt good. I feel all loose now!

"I love you, too," he whispers back. My stomach squirms and my heart feels lighter than air. Right now, at this very moment, I know that I'm in the arms of my soul mate.

* * *

ok, so startin now, the chapters might start getting shorter, just so i can prolong it and build up more want. lol. i think that made sense...Okies, thanks guys for reviewing, and I hope this doesn't seem to sudden, whats happening, i mean. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Nowwww...Fame time!  
-devilishlydreamy  
-webster  
-katie (Katie, quite a few years. i think they graduated in 98, n this fic takes place now -04-)  
-sreeeti  
-doodleflip  
-inu-kokoro  
-Kathy  
-leeza  
-Crying Pixie  
-endlessromance  
-ravaran  
-Tye  
-soccer-bitch  
-ShadowStar21  
-lindalee4  
-creepy susie  
-old school rocker  



	18. Waiting

Ch 18: Waiting (WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER)

* * *

I turn my head and kiss Oliver with all my might. It's probably the fiercest kiss we've ever shared. Our lips are crushed against each others and our tongues are clashing for superiority. I felt his hands reach up and cup my butt and squeeze it. I grin into the kiss and squirm in his grip and end up grinding my hips against his. Oliver groans and we separate. His eyes are nearly rolled back into his head and he's panting.

"Katie..." he pants. I get up off him and he stands up, leaning heavily on the rail. I slide an arm around his waist and pull him into our apartment.

"I love you so much," he whispers, picking me up and carrying me into his room. I gasp when I see red candles floating in the air, illuminating a bed covered in red rose petals.

"Oliver! It's so...romantical!" I think I just made that up. Great. Now I sound like an idiot.

But instead he just laughs and drops me on the bed. Wait, more like set me on the bed. He sits down next to me and I finger his tie, looking at the detailed silk. This is such a great tie...maybe I'll borrow it someday.

"Mmm. Gryffindor colors," I murmur, fingering his tie. I look up and see that his eyes are darker than before. I smirk at him and he smirks back. So all this time, those dark eyes were lusty eyes. Well, let's see how much self-control he has.

I tug on his tie and pull his face closer to mine. I smirk again before pushing my lips onto his. He shifts as I suck on his lower lip, and then he swings himself up on top of me, pinning me onto the bed. Rose petals are collecting near my head, and my nostrils are filled with their scent.

"I love the smell of roses," I say, picking one up and stroking his lips with it. His eyes soften as I move the petal to his cheek.

"I know. You told me when we were 12. I guess I never forgot," he says with a shrug. I raise my eyebrows really high on my forehead. He remembered what I said when I was twelve? I don't even remember what I said an hour ago!

"Good memory," I whisper. He closes his eyes and nuzzles my hand affectionately. He tilts his head and kisses the pad of my thumb, opening his eyes only briefly. Then oh wow...this feels great. He's trailing his lips down my hand...up my arm...across my collar bone...(Panting)

"Katie," he groans before kissing me on the lips. I moan deep in my throat and I giggle. It tickles, even though I'm doing it to myself. He separates from my lips and he's kissing down my neck and going lower.

Right now, his lips are between my breasts, and his breath is making the hair on my neck stand up, it feels so...perfect.

"Oliver," I groan, arching into his kiss. I feel him smile against my chest and an arm slinks around my waist, holding me in that position. His other hand, his right hand, caresses my side through my dress, and my skin is burning under his touch. Burning for him...

"Katie, I love you," he whispers, his kisses trailing back up my skin. My eyes are closed and my head is thrown back. It feels like time has stopped and it's just me and him. Nothing else matters.

"I love you, too," I pant back. Geeze, I barely recognize my own voice.

"I want you so much," he groans in my ear before placing his lips around my earlobe and sucking. His hips are directly over mine and well...I can really tell that Oliver wants me. He arches against me, pressing his hips into mine almost painfully, our clothing making a bit of friction. I groan but no. I can't.

"Oliver, stop," I rasp. He stops sucking and rolls over so we're on our sides facing each other. His eyes are half-lidded, but they're full of emotion.

"What's wrong?" he asks, using one hand to stroke his hair out of his eyes. Haha, Oliver looks so cute with his hair ruffled like that.

"I love you and want you too...but. I just can't. I need to wait. We need to wait," I say, stroking a few petals between my fingertips, not meeting his eyes. I guess I'm afraid of his reaction.

"OK," he says. What?! My eyes fly up to meet his, and he's smiling softly. I furrow my brows and before I can say anything, he speaks.

"If you want to wait, we'll wait. I'm in no hurry," he says reassuringly. That's so sweet.

"I love you," I say suddenly, leaning forward to meet his lips with mine. I know, we're saying those three words a lot tonight, but hey, we've never told each other that we love each other, so we're just uh, getting used to it! Yeah, that's it.

The kiss ends and Oliver strokes my head, his rough hand messing up my hair. But like I said earlier, nothing matters right now but me and him.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he says abruptly, sitting up and walking out of the room. Wait, why? Oh...right. He has to take care of something. I kind of feel bad for making him like that, but I have to wait until after we're married. It's just a personal thing I guess.

He came back some 10 odd minutes later, and we slept in the bed of roses, his arms around my waist. Just had an epiphany though...I finally know what true love is. It's Oliver.

* * *

Whine all you want, but that's all you're getting for this chapter. HAH! I DIDN'T say that was all for TODAY! ::Shrug:: I warned you guys a while ago that these last chapters were gunna get short, but I'm just trying to reach 20 chapters. But don't worry, I'll update before the day is done! Now for my List of Fabuloso Reviewers! But first, a quick note. There WAS a considerable passage of time (lol, at LEAST three weeks) so it wasnt like 'i love you' and then the next day 'will you marry me?' so yall can just chill about that, mmk? Okies, NOW for the list!  
-Paradise-Unknown (sometimes things that you come up with at the last second are the best!)  
-Katie  
-inu-kokoro  
-old school rocker  
-creepy susie  
-megan  
-kathy  
-webster  
-ihope4anarchy (Seriously...if ONLy they were all TALL and HANDSOME and SWEET. argh, it's hard enough finding a guy taller than me! I'm 5'10" fyi..lol, random i kno)  
-crying pixie  
-denisee-lahh  
-soccer-bitch  
-ShadowStar21  
-Me  
-endlessromance  
-candymoon  
-lindalee4  



	19. Woman Hitler and The Wedding

"Are you ready yet?!" Oliver's mum yells through the door. Alicia, Angelina and I look towards the door, our eyes bugging out. Oliver's mum is such a sweet person, but when it comes to business...she MEANS business.

"Mother in law rearranged spells woman Hitler," Ange whispers in my ear. I bust out laughing at the thought of sweet Mrs. Wood in a uniform with a whip. Alicia's shoulders are quaking with silent laughter and Ange is biting her thumb to keep from laughing.

"Hey, can someone zip this up for me?" I ask. My stupid arms can't bend backwards to zip up my dress. Someone steps forward and bats my hands out of the way, and I look up in the mirror to see Alicia stepping away, of course after my dress feels considerably tighter.

"Wow," I whisper, looking at my reflection.

I'm donning a long, shimmering white wedding gown with flowers embroidered into the bodice and down the skirt. The little embroidery flowers stand out, but they don't look tacky or anything. They look perfect if you ask me. The dress reaches the floor, the back is long, reminding me of a shortened train, and it's strapless for the most part. Only small lacey ribbon straps on my arms hold it up. My hair is up in curls, pinned tightly to my head with a small crown diamond crown (it was my mum's) holding the veil.

I turn slightly, and look at my friends reactions in the mirror. They've got their arms around each other's shoulders, and they're crying.

"Katie, you look so beautiful," Alicia sniffles, dabbing her eyes with a lavender handkerchief. I smile sadly and Alicia ducks her head into Angelina's neck.

"Our little Katie is getting married!" Angelina cries. I laugh softly and embrace my best friends. The materials of our dresses meet and make a loud ruffling sound as we make a big group hug.

"OK, Katie, come on you need to go get married!" Angelina says, dabbing her eyes with her own kerchief. I breathe in deeply and nod. We all smooth out our dresses and I survey the girls.

The girls are wearing long light lavender gowns with thin straps holding them up.

"Katie! Are you ready yet?!" This time the loud voice belongs to my mum. I feel bad, not letting her in my dressing room, but I know she'd try to change everything at the last second. It's a typical mum thing.

"Yes!" I yell. I smile at the girls and we all pick up our bouquets. Mine is a large bouquet of alternating white and lavender roses, while the girls have smaller versions of my large bouquet.

"Real quick, do you have everything?" Angelina says as I reach for the doorknob. I grin and sigh. They remind me of mum.

"Something old? Something new? Something borrowed? Something blue?" Alicia asks. I snort.

"Of course! The corset is old, the dress is new, the crown is borrowed-"

"And the garter is blue!" Angelina cries out. Ugh, Alicia has seriously brainwashed like EVERYONE.

"KATIE!" the two mum's shriek through the door. I jump back in surprise and put a hand to my heart. They trying to kill me before I get to the altar?!

"I'M COMING!" I yell back. I turn to the girls and we all nod at each other.

"Oh Katie, you look perfect," mum sobs once I've exited my dressing room into a small sitting room. I rub her back as she sniffles into her crème kerchief. She draws her little white jacket over her white and pink spring dress and attempts to stop sniffling. But alas, she takes another look at me, and just cries harder. I sigh and turn to Mrs. Wood.

"She's right you know. You do look perfect. And I'm glad Oliver chose you," Mrs. Wood speaks, her voice unwavering. I smile and hug her.

"Thanks Mrs. Wood," I say in her ear.

"Call me mum," she whispers back. I smile.

"OK mum."

"Ready sweetie?" a male voice asks. I spin around and see my Dad standing there in a black tuxedo, his grey hair giving him a regal touch. I nod and walk over to him.

"Well come on ladies! Let's get this show on the road!" Dad says. The two mums go rushing out to find their seats while Alicia, Ange, Dad and I make our way to a huge white tent, standing beside the entrance flaps.

It was Oliver's idea really; to have our wedding in his parents' backyard. Heaven knows it's big enough.

It's a night wedding, and we had the tent bewitched so you could see the sky through the ceiling, just like it was at Hogwarts. The seating was done like stadium seating (Another one of Oliver's Quidditch-spawned ideas) starting with three in the front row, going to ten in the back row. And we have a guest in each and every seat of the 104 set up.

I hear the traditional wedding music start to play, and the flaps of the tent are magically drawn back. Angelina leads the procession and steps slowly down the aisle. My stomach squirms and flips about. My God. I can't believe I'm about to get married...But no, I'm not backing out because I have no regrets. Oliver is the love of my life and I would happier than hell to spend the rest of my life with him.

Alicia soon follows, and before I know it, Dad and I are next. He loops his arm through mine, and pats my arm.

"Ready for this, Kate Kate?" he asks. I smile. No one has called me 'Kate Kate' in a long time. Sure, Oliver called me Kates, but Kate Kate was reserved for parents only.

"Ready than ever," I say. He pats my hand again and he takes a step forward. It's time to go in.

So many emotions are racing through my head right now as I step into the tent, seeing all the faces smiling and crying. I'm happy that I have so many people that care, I'm sad that this is going to be over in a little while, and I'm nervous...partly about tonight. But I'll just put that in the back of my mind for now.

And then...I catch sight of him. Oliver is standing there dressed like a tradition Scot. He's wearing a black coat and tie over a white dress shirt, his clan tartan kilt covering his lower half, showing just a bit of skin before long white socks meet shiny black shoes. To my right, I see the twins standing there, also in tuxedos, smiling softly. The girls are on my left just ahead, mimicking the twins' expressions. Everyone just looks so...serene.

Tears fill my eyes as I make my way up to Oliver and Dumbledore, who is acting as a priest for our ceremony. Daddy kisses my cheek softly before letting go of my arm. If possible, I start to choke up even more on my tears, thinking that I no longer belonged to Dad.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Tonight is a special night indeed, for tonight, May 2nd, year two thousand and four, we join Oliver Wood and Katherine Bell in Holy Matrimony. If anyone opposes this union in any way; speak now, or forever hold your piece," he says, pausing for traditions sake. Oliver smiles at me, tears staining his own eyes as we stand across from each other.

"Let us begin. Oliver, is there anything you would like to say to Katie before you devote yourself to her?"

"Yes," he says to Dumbledore, before turning back to me, reaching out for my hands and running his thumbs softly across the tops of them. "Katie, ever since I met you, you have been a light in my life. A constant, if you will. Every time I've needed someone; you've been there to help walk and talk me through my problems. When you first joined the Quidditch team, I was overjoyed because I got to hang out with my best friend every day. But over the years, my feelings for you grew stronger and stronger until I finally said to myself, Oliver, you're in love! And I am so deeply in love with you Katie. I will do anything and everything for you, and protect you with my life. You are my universe. I love you, Katie," he says. My heart swells with happiness as I sob outright. Screw my makeup! This is too good not to be emotional.

"Katie? Would you like to say a few words?" Dumbledore asks. I nod, never breaking eye contact with Oliver. OK, just breathe, and remember the little speech you made.

"Oliver. I've known you nearly my entire life. Everyday I spent with you was special, because even on my worst days, you were able to make me smile when no one else could. You were always there when I needed a hug, and always offered support even when I didn't know I needed it. You've always protected me like an older brother, and it wasn't until a little while ago that I realized how much I truly cared for you. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and it would make me the happiest person in the galaxy to be your wife. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you until forever," I say. Phew, no mistakes. Aww, he's crying too! He squeezes my hand and we turn to Dumbledore, our hands dropping to our sides.

"Oliver Wood, do you take this woman, Katherine Bell, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do you part so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he says loudly in his thick Scottish brogue. Does he even have an inkling how sexy it is?

"Do you, Katherine Bell, take this man, Oliver Wood, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse in sickness and in health forsaking all others until death do you part so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I say confidently. Oliver smiles and pulls the ring out, sliding it onto my ring finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Dumbledore says congenially. Oliver smiles and we wrap our arms around each other, kissing each other soundly as the entire tent erupts in applause. We separate and grin at each other.

"Ready to go, Mrs. Wood?" Oliver asks. Our noses are touching and our breath is mingling between us. I grin even wider.

"I sure am, Mr. Wood," I say. We step back and he takes my arm in his and leads me out of the tent.

The reception was wonderful. Friends, old and new, and family filled the large reception hall. Lights were strung from the ceiling creating a romantic atmosphere. Punch bowls and tables stacked with food were pushed back against the wall and small tables surrounded the dance floor. Once everyone had been seated, Oliver and I decided it was time to make our first appearances as Mr. and Mrs. Wood.

I looked around the room, eyes scanning the crowd for my best friends. I can just barely make out Angie and Alicia in the back of the room; both with a look on their faces as if they had known this day would come and had been waiting for it for years. I smile warmly at my friends and they return it gratefully as Fred and George came up behind them, wrapping their arms around their respective girlfriends.

As I continued my scan of the room, I stopped when I saw Hermione Granger surrounded by three men. At first, I didn't recognize them, but I soon realized to her left Harry Potter was there with Ginny, (they had recently married, or so I had heard,) and to her right Ron Weasley, with his bright red hair, had his arm around Lavender Brown. Guess they finally got married too. But who is that with Herms?

Comprehension dawns on me as the man turned around fully to face the arriving couple. DRACO MALFOY?! Oh. My. God...I mask my shock just long enough to notice that Hermione was also about 6 months pregnant too. I shake my head with a goofy grin plastered on my face. I have to find out about that one.

I look over at Oliver to find him staring at me in wonder. He reaches up, brushing a hair out of my face. I lean into his touch and smile tenderly. "I love you, Oliver."

"I love you too, Kates."

Oliver took my hand and led me to the dance floor as the band started to play. He pulled me close to him and I realize exactly how well we had always fit together. My mind wanders as he holds me, thinking back on all the times we'd spent hanging out and goofing off together. The first time I saw him, the day we graduated, then when we moved in together and finally, the day we admitted how we felt for one another. I knew that we'd be together for the rest of our lives.

I snuggled into Oliver's arms as he pulled me onto the floor. I smiled and held onto him, closing my eyes as he gently held me tightly against himself. Oliver is so sweet. I'm so lucky!

Later on during the reception Alicia and Angie decided it was time for the toast then the bride would have to throw her bouquet and then the groom had to throw the garter.

"Alright, everyone hush up. It's time for the traditional speech to be given by the best man. Well this time its best men. George and I both wanted to wish you a happy life together. Oliver you're one of our best mates and Katie you're the only one we see fit to give him up to. I, personally, was wondering when he'd quit being a bloody prat...Oomph..Fred. Stop that. As I was saying; When he'd finally realize just how great you are!" George grinned over to Fred who rolled his eyes then continued the speech.

"You both have been great friends and you deserve all the happiness in the world. So good luck in life and ahem, everything else..." Fred smirked as Oliver grinned.

"Oh don't worry mate. We got that covered!" I reached over and smacked Oliver slightly then laughed. "You guys are absolutely bloody horrible!"

"COME ON KATIE!!! Throw it already, I wanna get married soon!!!!" Just as Angie got the words out of her mouth everyone turned looking at her shocked. Especially Fred.

Angie just grinned and turned back to the front to see me laughing my butt off at her. "What!?"

"Nothing Angie, nothing at all. Now I thought you wanted this?" I hold up my bouquet for everyone to see then turn my back to the crowd. I throw it high over my head and turned just in time to see who would catch it. Let's see how many people Angelina will castrate/assassinate to get that bundle of flowers.

"ITS MINE!! BACK OFF!" Angie had a grin on her face as she watched Hermione back up with a shocked look on her face. Soon she burst out laughing and shook her head.

"Oh that's alright Angelina. I'm already hitched." Hermione turned to Draco and took his hand.

Oliver walked over, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Are you girls done over here yet? I need to borrow you to get the garter, hun. And, I need the guys so I can throw it. Then..." At this point Oliver leaned over to whisper in my ear, and I really don't think it's appropriate to repeat what my dear husband has just said. A bit too X-Rated if you ask me.

Alicia and Angelina shot me knowing looks, then giggled to themselves and winked at each other. Uh oh...what do those two have planned NOW?

I shrugged it off and sat down on a nearby chair. Oliver kneels down in front of me, pushing my skirt up just enough to reach this garter. His eyes lock onto mine as his nails dig into my skin lightly as he wraps those lanky fingers around the lacey elastic band. He smirks ever so slightly and pulled it off painfully slow, making sure the backs of his fingers were caressing my inner thighs. Humph, I'll get him for this later...

Once the blasted itchy lace was over my heel, Oliver stood up, holding the article in question up in triumph.

"Alright, come on guys! Let's get this over with! I need to get out of this get-up!" Oliver motioned to his kilt and smirked. "It's a bit drafty in here."

"OLIVER WOOD!" I screech. Oliver just laughed and winked at me, then proceeded to toss the garter over his shoulder at the guys. We both turn to see that George had caught it. Looks like both Weasley's are due for a wedding!

"Now, if everyone will excuse us, my bride and I have a honeymoon to attend to. Feel free to stay as long as you want and there is plenty of food!" Oliver yells abruptly. The crowd cheers, some raising glasses in toast, as he picks me up bridal style. With a pop, we're gone, leaving the rest of the party behind to dance and drink the night away.


	20. Honeymoon Time

Ch 20: Honeymoon Time

* * *

WARNING: THIS FIC WAS RATED R FOR A REASON. If you're not supposed to be reading this or are offended by sexual actions, skip the chapter up until about the last sentence...Other than that, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Currently, Oliver is carrying me up a flight of stairs, leading to the front door of a lavish mansion. Humph. Daft boy never even told me this was what he was investing some of his money into. It's a wonderful townhouse. Two stories, secluded, and right on a large lake, and beyond the lake are the snowy peaks of a few mountains. It's absolutely lovely.

Oh great, he just slipped a blindfold on me. Smart boy; doesn't want me seeing the house or else we'd get "distracted." Heheheh. I feel Oliver move up another flight of stairs, and I've got to wonder how in the world he's been holding me all this time. He must be really strong to be able to accomplish this feat.

"We're here," he whispers into my ear, slipping the silk blindfold off me. I gasp as I see a great crème canopy bed, much larger and elegant than the one in the flat. A single step leads up to it, and the curtains are drawn back. White candles have been magicked into the air around us, giving soft romantic light. In the corner, I see two bags. One is labeled 'Oliver', the other, 'Katie.' I quirk an eyebrow at Oliver, but he shakes his head. Hmm, so he doesn't know any more than I do, eh?

A note is attached to the front, and it says for me to go into the bathroom before opening it. Oh I think I know what this is...

Minutes later, I step out into the dimly lit room to see Oliver relaxing on the edge of the bed in only his kilt, his upper half and below the knees completely devoid of clothing. I bite my lip so I don't laugh. I've always wondered what a TRUE Scotsman wears under his kilt. Guess I'm about to find out. Deep, even breaths Katie girl, deep, even breaths.

"Hey there," I whisper. Oliver sits up quickly and I see and feel his eyes travel all over my body. I'm wearing the cabernet-red corset and matching boyshorts and leaning against the doorway. Heh, you remember the lingerie from earlier, right?

"Katie..." Oliver says, moving towards me. I smirk and meet him halfway.

"Oliver, I love you so much," I say before I kiss his lips soundly. My hands find their way around his neck and his hands roam across my back. Oliver deepens the kiss and pulls me roughly towards him, so our hips are pushing against one another. Someone's getting happy, heheh.

Oh! Oliver picks me up off the ground, carrying me bridal-style over to the bed. He sets me down gently, his face never leaving my neck as he kisses his way across my sensitive flesh. One hand reaches down and strokes the middle of my inner thigh, and I can't help it; my legs clamp together.

"Katie...are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, his voice raspy and full of need. He pulls back, so he can search my eyes, and I smile.

"Yes," I whisper breathily. Wow, hardly recognize my own voice anymore...

Oliver smiles too, and kisses me thoroughly, the lust obviously prevailing. One hand, which was supporting my lower back, laid me down on the bed before trailing sinuously slow up my side, coming to rest between my breasts, fiddling with the strings of the corset.

I let out a breath of relief as Oliver frees me from my stringy confines. Man it feels good to be free! I tug the stupid lace boob death trap over my head and toss it to the floor, my arms immediately covering the tops of my breasts. Ugh, I feel so fat. My skin is bunching. I mean, it's not like I'm fat, I just need to tone up a bit, because it's just extra skin. Ow, my face is starting to HURT from blushing.

"You're beautiful," Oliver whispers, crawling over to me, and removing my hands. The cool air feels refreshing against my heated skin, and Oliver slides his hands back around my waist before he lowers his upper body onto mine.

It's weird, trying to describe the feeling I get, feeling my breasts squashed underneath his chest. It's kind of painful, but it's a good kind of pain, if that made any sense whatsoever.

I feel one of his arms squirming underneath me, and then I feel his fingertips on the edge of my knickers. Wow, I'm so nervous. I mean, I'm ready, and I can do this since I'm married...but it still feels a bit weird, ya know?

Warm lips are placed gently on my shoulder as one of his hands pushes my hips up off the bed, his other hand pulling the boyshorts down. They're off my hips...over the tops of my thighs...over my knees...and now they're sliding down my shins.

I've never felt so naked, and yet so comfortable. Oh wait, I am naked!

Now here's the part I was worried most about, the uh...stuff down there. I didn't know how much to wax off at the salon that day, so I only got a bit! He probably thinks I'm like a hairy little beast, and that I'm not naturally blonde. Maybe I should just run to the bathroom while I still can...

"My turn, eh?" he asks. I suppose it is, ye of few words. He stands up, his hand reaching to the side, where I'm guessing a zipper lays hidden in the folds of the kilt. Oh! Million dollar answer right there! Whose good! Whose...

Oh. My. God.

Oliver Wood has just dropped his kilt, and is standing before me in all his naked glory.

Seeing him there, standing at attention reminds me of my teenage years. Whenever I thought of a guys' gonads, I always got a mental picture of a dirty, grimy piece of flesh. But oh Merlin was I wrong.

He stalks over to me, placing one knee on my side, and then the other, and now he's laying on top of me, his lower regions poking (is that a good word? Poking? It sounded better than jabbing...oh well, it's my mind, no one else can read it...or can they?!) my thigh. I feel myself growing a little damp down there myself, and when he kisses my collarbone, I feel like I'm going to BURST with lust.

"Are you really sure you're ready?" he asks. Merlin, how can he have so much self-control?!

"YES!" I practically scream. Hehe, guess I'm a bit wound up, eh?

Oliver smiles and kisses me quickly on the lips before his comfortable weight lifts off my chest. The cold air stings my nipples as I feel his slightly sweaty palms part my thighs.

He shifts me around, but I'm so...expectant down there I've kind of gone numb.

OH GOD! I FELT THAT.

I bite my lower lip to keep from screaming as Oliver shoves into me, breaking past my barrier. Funny, I thought I had lost that just being a naughty girl by myself. Yup, Katie Bell isn't as innocent as you thought. Too bad, so sad.

But MERLIN, it was just for a quick second, but that was pretty bad. The pain died down in a tic and has been replaced by a warm filling. My inner walls ease up a bit and he begins a slow rhythm, pushing in and pulling out.

"Oliver..." I pant.

It feels so good, but it would feel better if it was harder. I arch my hips, meeting his. Hope that sent the message...

Success! He's picking up speed and ohhh...this is pure heaven.

"Oliver!" I cry. Has he done this before? Nah, he would have told me...Or at least should have...I'll ask him later.

I've basically lost my mind at this point, all I know is I'm about to explode, and soon.

Oliver goes first, but I'm following soon after him. He collapses on top of me, making me lose my already lost breath for a minute. I quickly catch it, and Oliver rolls over, taking me with him. His sweaty, tanned chest gleams in the candle light, and I brush his hair off his forehead.

He opens his eyes lazily, and smiles.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

So that's how it feels to have sex with the man you love. Explosive, sensual, and so unifying. I feel so much in love with Oliver right now, and I know how much he loves me too.

This has got to be the best night of my life.

I smile into his hair, his head leaning heavily on my chest, and inhale his musky scent. Everyday, I can tell, is going to be like today; Full of love, passion, and...Oliver.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Sooo, whadja think? I tried not to make it too smutty, cus yeah...lol. It was great writing this, and all the reviews have been fantastic. I'm working on another KBOW fic right now...but it's still in developmental stages. so back to the drawing board i go! But don't fret, I'll be back soon!  
  
Special thanks to all my readers, i love you guys!  
-PhyrePrincess  
-Ihope4anarchy  
-Paradise-Unknown  
-webster  
-Katie  
-Elfin Princess Prue  
-Doodleflip  
-Kathy  
-Christy January  
-ShadowStar21  
-Creepy Susie  
-soccer-bitch  
-endlessromance  
-Nasie  
-lindalee4  
-Silly Bandit  
-sumeR'sGirl  
  
Thanks for reading guys! And i'll be back in a little while...so until then! Lots of love, hugs, and inspiration to everyone! ta ta for now!  
  
English-Foxlette  



End file.
